


Love Like Lies

by pizzazombienac



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzazombienac/pseuds/pizzazombienac
Summary: After Dr. Alto Clef’s attempted suicide, the foundation finds him and puts him back to work on a new project he’s not too fond of. O5 Command also forces him to attend mandatory psychological evaluations. He didn’t think he’d get stuck in some feelings with the new on-site psychiatrist, but here they are playing a dangerous game and potentially putting their jobs at risk.





	1. ***BEGIN PSYCH LOG 1***

Dr. Alto Clef hated these screenings. After trying to die and failing he was moved to Dr. Ravi Ross’s project. Of course, the project was more like a three ring circus He was forced by O5 Command to oversee it with Dr. Jack Bright. He was also forced to get a mandatory psychological evaluation every week. He was hoping maybe it would be with Dr. Glass, as he’s used to seeing him. It probably was, he didn’t know any other capable psychiatrists.

 

“Suicide watch, my ass…” he muttered to himself, sitting on the cozy cream colored couch in the Psychiatrist’s office. 

 

He looked around the room as he awaited the on-site psychiatrist to arrive. It was a quaint little room, nothing too extravagant. Looked nothing like Dr. Glass’s old office. There was a black leather armchair directly across from the couch he was sitting on and a glass coffee table with “Psych Today” magazines spread across it neatly. A small desk was over to the side with a Keurig machine on it as well as some cups and different flavored coffees to choose from. Next to the couch he was sitting on was a small end table with a bottle of fancy lotion and a bottle of hand sanitizer. Clef picked up the lotion and opened the bottle to smell it. It smelled subtly fruity. He put some on his hands and slowly rubbed it in, examining it as he did. 

 

_ God he’s taking forever where is he? _

 

Just then the door opened and in came the psychiatrist. To his surprise she was a short woman with thick curves, pale skin, and dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She held a notebook and a folder in her arm as she strode over to the armchair. 

 

“Dr. Clef, excuse my tardiness I was just getting your files ready.” She apologized as she sat down and placed the notebook and folder on her lap. She opened them, taking care to make sure the contents weren’t visible to him.

 

“No it’s quite alright, sweetheart” Dr. Clef grinned. “In fact, if Dr. Glass doesn’t get his sorry ass in here in the next five minutes I will be showing myself out. Fifteen minute rule, right?”

 

The woman gave him a small glare. “I see. Anyways, my name is Dr. Isabella Pahlke. I’ll be taking care of your weekly psychiatric evaluations.”

 

“Odd, are you sure you have the right files, sweet cheeks?” Dr. Clef sat back and crossed his legs. “Women distrust and despise me instinctually. Where’s Dr. Glass?”

 

“Dr. Glass doesn’t work on this project, I’m the psychiatrist.” Dr. Pahlke laughed. “I actually did read that in your file. Quite interesting, considering I’m clearly a woman and yet here I am sitting right here in the same room as you with no disgust or distrust at all!” She closed her notebook and sat back as well, crossing her own legs. “In fact, you couldn’t put a thing past me if you tried, honey bunches” she put emphasis on the pet nickname, as if to mock him calling her “sweet cheeks”

 

“Oh, you’re a spicy one,” Dr. Clef made a sizzling noise before leaning in with a sly grin. “Well, we’ll see about that.”

 

“So tell me, why do you think you’re here?”

 

“Well, I tried to blow my brains out with a shotgun, but I’m immortal so it didn’t really work. So I broke into SCP-427’s containment to fix my blown off face and went on vacation, but now O5 is mad at me and making me do this shit. Can I go now?”

 

“You sound so nonchalant for someone who successfully blew half his face off and lived”

 

“It really isn’t a big deal when you’ve lived as long as I have.”

 

Dr. Pahlke opened her notebook again and scanned the files within it. Dr. Clef uncrossed his legs and impatiently tapped his foot.

 

“Can I ask why you did it?” She finally asked.

 

“Because I can do whatever the hell I want and it seemed like a great idea at the time” Dr. Clef rolled his eyes. “Can I go? This isn’t necessary I-“

 

Dr. Pahlke interrupted him. “Strange, because you left a suicide note on your desk and conveniently left it there for personnel to find.”

 

“Does it say in the file I’m a compulsive liar? That’s true, you know. Don’t believe a goddamn thing I wrote in there.”

 

“But why write something like this? It’s so heartfelt and deep yet you’re sitting here telling me you did it for the heck of it. You are indeed a compulsive liar, because none of that adds up”

 

Dr. Clef folded his hands in his lap and let out a sigh. “You’d like to know, wouldn’t you, sugar tits?”

 

Dr. Pahlke gave him a sly grin and a penetrating glare. “It’s okay, I already know the answer, just want you to actually tell me.”

 

“If you know the answer then it isn’t necessary for me to say it,” he got up off the sofa. “and it isn’t necessary for me to be here.” he tipped his hat at her, walking towards the door. “I’ll be seeing myself out, great session!”

 

Dr. Pahlke sighed and got up as well, stepping over to the door and blocking his way. “Look, I get it. You don’t want to open up. You like to maintain that aura of mysteriousness to you and I can see you’re trying to get under my skin with those demeaning pet names. I get it, I really do. But we have twenty more minutes and plenty more mandatory sessions. I suggest you sit down and we continue our chat otherwise I’m going to have to call O5 and they’ll take matters into their own hands no matter how many times you call me sugar tits”

 

Dr. Clef glared at the woman in front of him.  _ What nerve she has, does she know who I am? _ His frustration quickly melted into a different feeling, however. He wasn’t really sure how to feel. She is doing her job after all, but who is this woman? She’s new, but she can be this close to him and not be repulsed. She even seems unphased by the pet names, that usually makes women’s skin crawl. He reached his hand out for the door knob, but she blocked his hand with hers without skipping a beat, even keeping her hand on his outstretched hand.

 

“Just sit down, Dr. Clef.” She began to sound a bit impatient.

 

His glare turned into a befuddled stare. She just…  _ touched _ him. Unheard of for a normal human woman.  _ Who the hell is she? _ She should have recoiled away! She doesn’t even look disgusted, she just wants him to stay and finish the interview. She’s either really good at hiding disgust or this woman is  _ anomalous _ . The thoughts ran through his mind at a million miles a minute.  _ An anomalous entity as a psychiatrist? What is this what- _

 

“Dr. Alto Clef, please, let’s just finish this appointment” Dr. Pahlke asked, her voice almost pleading. 

 

Dr. Clef looked intently into her eyes. She’s actually quite attractive….  _ No. Don’t do that. _ After what seemed like an uncomfortable amount of time, he retreated back to his seat on the cream colored sofa.

 

Dr. Pahlke sat back in the leather armchair. “Thank you, I appreciate it!” She smiled and opened to a new page in her notebook. “O5 needs to be fair here, you’re not going to want to talk about the suicide. It’s still kinda fresh, so let’s talk about something else… let’s talk about you in general.”

 

“What do you wanna know?” Dr Clef said quietly as he lied down on the couch.

 

“Who are you? Who is Dr. Clef? No one seems to know and there’s plenty of rumors, but I’d like to know what you have to say about it.”

 

“Enigmatic and genre-savvy” he gave her a cocky grin.

 

“Sassing me with the obvious isn’t going to end this appointment any sooner.”

 

“Fine, I’m a man of science who’s good at what he does,” he began, looking over to see if that answer alone would suffice. 

 

She looked at him expectantly and eagerly, writing notes in her notebook. And the thing is, she looked  _ genuinely _ interested. Can’t get away with one sentence answers.

 

“I’ve studied hard and perfected my craft. My specialty is reality benders. I understand them so well I have the capability to destroy them if the foundation wished me to do so.”

 

“And you are fantastic at your job. I’ve seen your work.” She complimented.

 

“Thank you, dear”

 

“You’re welcome, only stating a fact. Anyways, what got you interested in reality benders in particular?”

 

“I’m not sure” he told her.

 

“Mmm, that’s not true, Dr. Clef. I think you know exactly why.” 

 

“Well you’ve heard the rumors, I’m the devil himself.”

 

“Uh huh,” she rolled her eyes. “That’s a nice story, but I want to know the real Dr. Alto Clef.”

 

“And what if that’s the truth?” He cocked his eyebrow up at her.

 

“I know it isn’t. There’s a reason I climbed up the ranks of the psychiatrists.”

 

“Mmm, it’s easy enough. Most of them are incompetent.”

 

“You underestimate me, Dr. Clef.”

 

Silence remained between them for a couple moments. Dr. Pahlke continued to look on at Dr. Clef expectantly, but she had a patience about her. She knew this was going to take as long as it took, and she didn’t mind. Dr. Clef took the awkward silence time to observe her more. She was young, but not too young. Maybe in her mid thirties.  _ Her boobs are huge, more like sugar mountains…. STOP THAT!  _ She had a beauty mark on the bottom of her right cheek towards her jaw line. Her eyes were an earthy green.  _ Her lips are soft almost begging for… STOP! Who is she??? _

 

A beeping sound was heard as Dr. Pahlke looked down at her wrist watch and sighed. “Ah, we’ve ran out of time. I’m sure you’re happy.” She got up, writing something on a business card. “I’d usually take this time to prescribe you something, but you’re not going to take it anyways. It’s just a waste of time.”

 

She handed Dr. Clef the business card. He examined the card, it looked like an appointment reminder and contact information.

 

“If you need anything before our appointment, don’t hesitate to contact me. Have a good day, Dr. Clef.”

 

He continued to stare at the card a bit before looking at her. “Dr. Pahlke?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Dr. Clef hesitated and thought over his words before sighing. “Never mind. Good bye.” he shoved the card in his lab coat pocket and walked off.


	2. ***PERSONNEL LOUNGE LOG 1***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clef wants ANSWERS

Dr. Jack Bright, in the body of a black woman in her mid twenties, sat with Dr. Ravi Ross as they ate their food together. They seemed to be talking about something before Dr. Alto Clef burst into the room and sat down right in front of them.

“Ah, good afternoon Dr. Clef!” Dr. Ross greeted.

“How’s it going, man?” Dr. Bright held out a fist for Dr. Clef to fist bump.

Dr. Clef waved Dr. Bright’s hand away. “Who’s Dr. Isabella Pahlke?”

“The on-site Psychiatrist?” Dr Bright answered, looking a bit confused. “Didn’t you just meet with her?”

“You don’t understand.” Dr. Clef slammed his hands on the table. “She shouldn’t have been able to talk to me that whole time without being disgusted. Who is she? What is she?”

“Dude, calm the hell down…” Dr. Bright put his hands out.

“Well, from what I know she was hired maybe a couple of years before I was. She was able to obtain level 4 clearance in just a year and a half. That’s almost unheard of for a psychiatrist. Whoever she is, she’s very good at what she does and is clearly not affected by whatever woman repellent effect you put on yourself.” Dr. Ross explained.

“That’s not normal! She’s anomalous! Why did O5 hire an anomalous entity to evaluate our psychiatric state? That makes no sense and I need to know what’s going on!” Dr Clef demanded.

“She’s not anomalous, relax!” Dr. Bright rolled his eyes. “And if she is, you and I are both anomalous. O5 let’s us kick it here. It’s not a big deal.”

“Easy for you to say.” Dr Clef furrowed his brow.

“Yo, he’s mad because a woman broke through his Incel barrier” Dr Bright told Dr. Ross with a light elbow nudge and a chuckle. 

Dr. Ross laughed. “I’ve never seen a man want women to hate him! Women don’t like me naturally!”

“What a mood!” Dr. Bright laughed.

“Hey, I’m serious here!” Dr. Clef hissed.

“And we’re serious too. Stop being upset that a woman can tolerate being in the same vicinity as you. Go jerk off to her or something, I think her picture is in this staff booklet.” Dr. Bright giggled and handed Dr. Clef a small staff booklet.

Dr. Clef smacked the booklet away and crossed his arms. Dr Bright and Dr Ross just continued to laugh. Finally, Dr. Clef sighed and pulled out his ukulele, strumming on it frustratedly and as annoyingly as possible.

Dr. Ross covered his ears and grimaced. “Ugh! That sounds awful!”

Dr Bright just continued to laugh and sway with the cacophonous music. “That’s my man! Let it out!”

Dr. Clef abruptly stopped his music and got up. 

“You guys suck” he hissed before leaving.

“I love you too, Cleffy~” Dr. Bright called after him.


	3. ***BEGIN PSYCH LOG 2***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Clef actually opening up a little? What is this????

Dr. Pahlke was already sitting in the leather armchair when he arrived.

 

“Good Morning, Dr. Clef.” She greeted, clicking the pen in her hand and giving him a small smile.

 

Dr. Clef nodded in response. What is there to say right now? He restlessly researched her all week only to find normal results. Got her doctorate in Psychology with a specialization in Abnormal Psychiatry, worked as a Psychiatrist and Therapist at a couple different practices. Her record was squeaky clean, no malpractice suits and not even a bad review. Any bad reviews were directed at office and secretarial staff, not her, but even those were few and far between. She had social media like everyone else and posted normal things. He couldn’t find a single thing on her that would be considered “anomalous” except the fact she can tolerate staying in the same room as him and can somehow detect his “lies”.

 

“How was your week?” She asked him.

 

Such a simple question, but it almost seemed loaded in Dr. Clef’s mind. 

 

“Fine” he responded.

 

“Just fine?” 

 

“Nothing special to report…”

 

Dr. Pahlke gave him a look over, squinting her eyes as if to find something. She then nodded and wrote something down in her notebook.

 

“I see. So let’s get back to where we left off last week. You were telling me a story on how you were the devil himself even though you and I both know that isn’t true. Maybe this week you’d like to tell me something about the real you instead of a story you made up to scare new hires?”

 

“I want to know how you know I’m lying for sure.” Dr. Clef spoke firmly. “How could you possibly know everything about me when O5 ordered you to evaluate me every week and we have not met at all prior to that.”

 

“I-“ Dr. Pahlke began, but she seemed to be taken back by the question.

 

“Woman, I’m calling your bluff,” he pointed his finger accusingly at her. “You may have convinced the world you’re normal, but I know for a fact you aren’t. You’re hiding something just like I supposedly am, and if you want to know anything about me, I have to know about you, too.”

 

Dr. Pahlke gave a small chuckle. “Wow, you’ve been marinating on this for a while, huh? Did it freak you out that much I was able to have a full blown conversation with you without throwing up in my mouth a little?”

 

“That’s not all a normal woman would do, she would just walk away! Leave the room! Be gone!” 

 

“Why? Why do you expect that response from women?” 

 

“No more questions about me until you tell me about you. What voodoo are you hiding in those jugs?”

 

Dr. Pahlke sighed and took a sip of the coffee she had resting on the desk before crossing her arms under her chest and fluffing it up a bit. More mockery, at least that’s what it felt like.

 

“Oh boy… it seems we’re at an impasse. No matter what I tell you, you’re not going to be satisfied with the answer.”

 

“Just answer me! Who are you?” 

 

“I’m Dr. Isabella Pahlke. I graduated from [REDACTED], I was a resident at [REDACTED] in Massachusetts, I had a private practice in the same state for a while then I moved to New York and had another private practice for a while. Then I was hired here and I’ve been working with you guys for almost three years.”

 

“Level 4 clearance and you’ve only been here for almost three years?”

 

“What can I say? Like you, I’m great at what I do.”

 

Dr. Clef sighed. She wasn’t going to tell him the real truth, and he isn’t going to be able to skirt around her questions for much longer. O5 had a reason for assigning her to his case. He could try to request a different psychiatrist, but O5 probably won’t be having it.  _ Why would I want a new psychiatrist? This is the only contact I’ve had with a woman in a long time… SHUT UP! _

 

“Does that answer satisfy you?” She asked, curving her lip upward in a smirk and holding her pen between her pointer and middle finger.

 

“It actually doesn’t, but O5 assigned you to me for a reason so I guess we have however many mandatory sessions to get to know each other” he replied before folding his hands in his lap. 

 

“That’s the spirit! Now, will you grace me with some information about the real Dr. Clef?” 

 

“I’m anomalous, kinda like you. I have small effects on reality.”

 

“Is that why you specialize in reality benders? You feel a connection with them with your own abilities?”

 

“I guess you could say that, but unlike them I’m more like a reality anchor. When they try to distort the world around them, I negate that distortion.”

 

“So you’re telling me you’re a reality bender yourself?”

 

“What if I just flat out told you yes?” Dr. Clef leaned back in his chair.

 

“Then I’d say you’re not telling me the full story.” Dr. Pahlke grinned.

 

“Alright, then I’m not really a reality bender in the sense that we’d know it.”

 

“No you just bend reality enough to suit your own needs.”

 

“I guess. I don’t really use it for myself. I’ve been using my abilities for scientific purposes only.”

 

“I’ve determined this is a lie.”

 

Dr. Clef gave her a frustrated look. “The boobie magic is wrong. I’m not lying.”

 

“You lie so much you don’t even know when you’re lying” she laughed, shaking her head and waving away his comment about her boobs for the umpteenth time. “It’s ok, we’re going to work on that. In your defense some of your statement was true. However, you like to sprinkle in lies here in there to keep people on their toes, but that’s not going to work with me.”

 

“Ok, I’ve used my abilities for my own purposes before.”

 

“Thank you! I don’t need to ask how, I already know one of them.”

 

Dr. Clef sighed. 

 

Dr. Pahlke got up and set her notebook down on the leather chair. She then walked over to the couch Dr. Clef was sitting on and sat right next to him, making him recoil back from her a bit.

 

“How does this make you feel?” She asked.

 

“Fucking weird! This blows my fucking mind and I don’t like it!” he told her honestly. He stopped trying to recoil back and just sat there facing forward. “Guess it blows my mind more than that shotgun did.”

 

Dr. Pahlke let out a laugh. “I’m glad you can find humor in dark times of yours.” She gently put a hand on his shoulder. “How about this?”

 

The way she curled her fingers over him, so delicately, it sent shivers down his spine. She didn’t even hesitate when she placed it there. He examined her face, which didn’t even look the slightest bit uncomfortable. She actually looked amused, maybe even a little proud of herself. They stared at each other for a while. It actually frustrated him a bit that he wasn’t able to figure out how she was doing this or why she was having any remotely positive feelings. She’s either a wonderful actress or more fucked in the head than anyone could imagine. If she’s the latter, he wondered how she even climbed the ranks as fast as she did.

 

“I’m about to file a sexual harassment complaint” Dr. Clef finally told her, giving her a sly grin.

 

She laughed again and took her hand away. “I wasn’t trying for that. I was just testing that aspect of your 'reality bending' or 'reality anchoring', whatever you call it.”

 

Dr. Clef took her hand and put it back on his shoulder. “It’s ok, I won’t tell if you don’t tell.”

 

He had his fingers around her wrist as he placed her hand back and examined her face again.  _ Not even the slightest hint of disgust!  _ Her cheeks were a bit rosier than he thought they were though. Was she cracking? He circled his pointer finger around the skin of her wrist and watched her intently.

 

Dr. Pahlke chuckled. “Well, I would like to know why you bend reality this way.”

 

He could actually feel her pointer finger making a small circle around his collar bone. She did have a slightly pink tint to her cheeks, but she didn’t seem bothered. She still seemed quite amused.  _ Was she seriously enjoying herself right now? _ Her lip was upturned into a smirk. Her gaze never left his.

 

“Why do you want a negative reaction from women?” she asked.

 

Dr. Clef’s grin turned into a reluctant frown. He took his hand off her wrist and shrugged. The shrug made her take her hand away.

 

“You don’t want to talk about that?”

 

“Not really.”

 

Dr. Pahlke nodded and got up. “That’s alright, we can revisit that when you’re ready.” 

 

She went back to her leather arm chair, picking up the notebook she left on the seat. She began to write some notes in it before looking back up at Dr. Clef. 

 

“Why don’t you tell me more about why you’ve chosen to use your abilities for scientific purposes.”

 

Dr. Clef had a small smile on his face. Most people press on, which makes him feel the need to just say whatever comes up first in his mind, but she left it alone. 

 

“Well, as I’ve told you I am a man of science. I’ve always been interested in it, but people at [REDACTED] University didn’t really like my experiments and proposals. At least the SCP Foundation found them useful!”

 

Dr Pahlke nodded and looked in her folder. “Ah, yes, I see some of your experiments from [REDACTED] University. They’re quite uh, interesting?”

 

“I was really immature back then.”

 

“I see that”

 

“I stopped trying to do experiments of that nature, but anyways, as I learned more about anomalies between the SCP foundation and the GOC, I’ve realized I can use the abilities I have to study or even destroy reality bending anomalies.”

 

“And you enjoy it?”

 

“Sometimes”

 

Dr. Pahlke was about to say something else, but her wrist watch began to beep. “Oh, it looks like we’ve ran out of time”

 

“Ah, well can I have that medicine you were gonna prescribe me?” Dr Clef had a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

“No,” she shook her head as she wrote something down on her business card and gave it to him. “I really enjoyed this session. I look forward to seeing you next week! And please, if you need me before then, don’t hesitate to call me.”

 

“Will do.” He nodded before leaving the room.


	4. ***PHONE LOG 1***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk calling your Psychiatrist at 12 AM

“Dr. Pahlke speaking”

 

“Oh, uh, hey”

 

“Dr. Clef?”

 

“Yeah it’s me.”

 

“Good evening, how are you?”

 

“Well, you said if I needed anything before the appointment to call you”

 

“Yes, what’s up?”

 

“Are you, uh, are you a reality bender?”

 

“No, Dr. Clef I’m not a reality bender.”

 

“But can you like, bend some things reality wise?”

 

“No. Is this what you called about?”

 

“Do your titties bend reality?”

 

“No, they don’t bend reality nor defy gravity they’re normal”

 

“Hold on.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Pop Quiz”

 

“Dr. Clef I don’t have time for th-“

 

“What’s my real name?”

 

“An A-Major chord played specifically on a ukulele for all we know. Now Dr. Clef I-“

 

The sound of a ukulele playing an A-Major chord is heard.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“Maybe”

 

“And you just drunk call your Psychiatrist?”

 

“Yeah”

 

The sound of Dr. Pahlke sighing is heard

  
“Dr. Clef, would you like to make a sooner appointment?”

 

“I can come right now”

 

“No, I’m not taking patients right now”

 

“Is that what I am to you? A patient?”

 

“Dr. Clef, I can see you first thing in the morning at 8 am. Is that okay?”

 

“Fine, fine, bring an instrument”

 

“What? Never mind I’ll bring an instrument. Are you okay now? You don’t feel like harming yourself or others?”

 

“No, I’m fine, I’m just”

 

The sound of Dr. Clef hiccuping is heard.

 

“Get some rest, Dr. Clef. Have a good night.”

 

Another A-Major chord is played on a ukulele before the phone conversation cuts out.


	5. ***BEGIN PSYCH LOG 3***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting..... TROPICAL *wink wonks with both eyes*

Dr. Clef rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. He looked over at the clock. It read 8:05 AM.

 

“Ah shit!” He exclaimed as he scrambled up out of the mess of whiskey and beer bottles he left on his bed. 

 

He quickly threw a lab coat on and took pants he wore last night up off the ground. He pulled them up as he hopped over to the door. He didn’t even bother putting a shirt on. He made a drunk appointment and now he was late.

 

He ran as fast as he could to Dr. Pahlke’s office. Once he reached it, he swung open the door and then put his hands on his knees in an effort to catch his breath. The clock read 8:10 AM.

 

Dr. Pahlke cocked an eyebrow at him, a set of steel drums sitting in front of her. “Dr. Clef, if you didn’t come in the next five minutes, I would have just left. Fifteen minute rule.” She chuckled to herself.

 

“Meh” Dr. Clef stuck his tongue out at her before walking in.

 

“I see you didn’t even bother to put a shirt on” Dr. Pahlke noted, etching something into her notebook.

 

“It’s the new style.” He said breathlessly as he sat down on the couch. 

 

“Right. So, you asked me to bring an instrument?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Okay, I’m not fluent in playing instruments, but steel drums are fun so I figured I’d give that a try.”

 

“That’s perfect.” 

 

Dr. Clef pulled out his ukulele and began to play a song on it. Dr. Pahlke sat and listened. After a bit, Dr. Clef stopped playing.

 

“Wow, man of science and music, color me impressed” Dr. Pahlke smiled.

 

“I asked you to bring an instrument for a reason.” He stated, looking a bit annoyed.

 

“And that reason would be?”

 

“I’d like you to play along with me.”

 

“Oh? I have to warn you, you’re going to outshine me. I’m no instrumentalist.”

 

“Just play”

 

Dr. Clef began to strum on the ukulele again. Dr. Pahlke listened for a moment before playing what she felt were the correct notes to harmonize with his chords.

 

“Don’t be shy” he told her. “If you want to get to know me you need to do this”

 

Dr. Pahlke nodded, closing her eyes and playing the steel drums in rhythm and harmony with the ukulele. Though she isn’t trained in instruments, this jam session almost came naturally to her. Dr. Clef closed his eyes as well. He could see himself and Dr. Pahlke with their respective instruments dancing around each other in perfect sync. 

 

The notes and chords told a story to him, but it wasn’t clear. Something about genuine care and curiosity.  _ Something about love… NO! _ Something about how she just knows. Something about how he just knows. They both know.  _ But what? _

 

Suddenly Dr. Clef stopped playing his instrument. Dr. Pahlke followed suit, opening her eyes and nodding. 

 

“I didn’t know I had that in me. That sounded really good.”

 

“It did…”

 

Dr. Pahlke took up her notebook and began writing. She left them in silence for a couple minutes. Dr. Clef took this time to observe her a bit more. She was wearing a plain navy scoop-neck shirt underneath her lab coat that clung tightly to her frame. She also had on tight black jeans that would look like black work pants to people without a careful eye. She also had thigh high black leather boots on. Dr. Clef looked down at himself. No shirt, disheveled lab coat, khaki pants with a loose belt and the fly down, and some questionable stains here and there.

 

“So,” Dr. Pahlke broke through his thoughts. “about that call last night.”

 

“What about it?” He asked, pulling his lab coat over his bare chest. 

 

“You called me while you were intoxicated”

 

“Yes.”

 

“There’s nothing you’d like to elaborate on?”

 

“Not really” he gave her a cheeky smile.

 

Dr. Pahlke narrowed her eyes at him. He knew she knew he was lying, but would she pry on this? 

 

“Do you-” Dr. Pahlke began before coughing and clearing her throat. “Ok, then let’s talk about the music we just made together. That was quite something.”

 

“How did it make you feel, Dr. Pahlke?” Dr. Clef hugged his lab coat around himself, cheeky grin unwavering.

 

“I should be asking you that question. I would also like to inquire why you requested we do that?”

 

“I asked you first.”

 

Dr. Pahlke sighed and sucked her lips in. She made a small popping noise before responding. 

 

“Okay, fine. I felt very relaxed. I felt like I was on vacation at a beach somewhere and it felt like I could stay there forever. Your turn.”

 

Dr. Clef bit his lip and looked away. He wasn’t expecting that kind of answer. It’s almost similar to what he was going to say.  _ Should I even say it? Would she even know if I described it differently? _

 

“I felt calm, but awkward”

 

“Awkward? Please elaborate.”

 

“Like, I-“

 

Suddenly the small beeping sounded from Dr. Pahlke’s wrist watch, indicating the end of the session.

 

“Lucky you, saved by the beep” she giggled.

 

“No, we can still talk…” Dr. Clef reassured her. “I was late after all. That is, if you don’t mind and there’s still time.”

 

“My next appointment is in 20 minutes. I suppose we can finish our conversation”

 

“Okay. Anyways. Maybe awkward isn’t the right word. It’s like, w-“

 

Just as Dr. Clef was about to explain his line of thinking, Dr. Matteo Silva burst into the room.

 

“Dr, Pahlke! It’s an emergency! I’m having a crisis! I need our appointment to start right now!” Dr. Silva shrieked, tears in his eyes that fogged up his large coke bottle glasses.

 

“Dr. Silva, I understand you’re having a crisis, but it is kind of rude to barge in like this. You could have at least knocked! I’m with another patient!” Dr. Pahlke told him sternly.

 

“B-But it’s really urgent! The germs” he looked back and forth frantically before whispering dramatically. “they touched me!”

 

Dr. Pahlke sighed and looked over at Dr. Clef with an apologetic expression. Dr. Clef nodded and got up. 

 

“It’s ok, we can continue next week.” he shrugged. “Just take care of this young fellow, he seems to need more help than I do right now”


	6. ***PHONE LOG 2***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clorf laying it on THICC

“Dr. Pahlke speaking”

 

“Isabella! Are we- are we on a first name basis now?”

 

“Dr. Clef?”

 

“Sshhh, just call me Clef. No need for formalities anymore.”

 

“No, no, let’s keep our formalities. Are you okay?”

 

“Mmm would be better if we could finish our conversation.”

 

“We can do that if you book another appointment- Dr. Clef are you drunk again?”

 

“Ssssshhh”

 

“Dr. Clef this, this is a little ridiculous” 

 

“No, please, listen. Just,  just come to my quarters right now.”

 

“Dr. Clef, if you are trying to romance me I must let you know that I will not be engaging in this as-”

 

“Sssshhh No. Izzie. Can I call you Izzie?”

 

“Call me Dr. Pahlke.”

 

“Oh c’mon, fine!  Just come over.”

 

“I really don’t have time for this Dr. Clef it is almost midnight!”

 

“I’ll uh, I’ll break into the weapons containment area and go ham on myself.”

“Are you seriously doing this?”

 

“I don’t know, if I say yes will you come over and save me?”

 

“Dr. Clef”

 

“Come over!”

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll be right over. Don’t try anything! I will not hesitate to take necessary actions”

 

“Thank yoooouuu~”


	7. ***DR. ALTO CLEF’S LIVING QUARTERS LOG 1***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're takin' it to a light simmer y'all

Dr. Pahlke knocked on Dr. Clef’s door. She heard some stumbling and shuffling inside before Dr. Clef opened the door. He was dressed rather nice, a light blue button down shirt, a navy tie with small pin stripes of gold, and black slacks. He even slicked his hair back, but only a careful observer would see that tucked underneath his cowboy hat. 

 

“Evening, Dr. Pahlke.”

 

“What’s this all about?”

 

“Come in”

 

Dr. Pahlke let out a frustrated sigh. “I can’t be doing this, Dr. Clef! This-“

 

“Ssshhh” Dr. Clef put a finger up to her lips, causing her to give him an aggravated glare. “I get it. Ethics. Jobs. Professionalism. But you felt it to. I know you did. You told me.”

 

“What are you on about?” she growled lowly, almost baring her teeth, looking like she was contemplating on biting his finger right off.

 

“Just come in, please” he took his finger off her lip.

 

Dr. Pahlke angrily shrugged her shoulders and let herself in. His place was quite extravagant. Antique polished dark wood furniture, an elaborate chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, pale gold wallpaper. Any vases or decorative flair was pure gold. The carpet was a lush cream color. He definitely had expensive tastes. He also had a rustic taste, as some of the decor that wasn’t gold had an old western vibe. She also noticed some island decor as well, like tiki statues. It somehow meshed really well together despite the different themes.

 

Dr. Clef shut the door and waltzed over to the dining room table, seating himself at one of the chairs. “Join me, Dr. Pahlke.”

 

Begrudgingly, Dr. Pahlke picked a chair across from him and sat down in it. 

 

He took out a black remote and pressed a button on it, which triggered a sound system to softly play what sounded like classical music. He carefully placed the remote down before resting his arms on the table in front of him.

 

“What is the meaning of all of this?” Dr. Pahlke asked, looking rather annoyed, but there was a small gleam of intrigue in her eyes.

 

“Remember what you told me about our jam session?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Before Dr. Silva rudely interrupted us, I was trying to tell you that I felt the exact same way. No lies. That’s what was awkward to me.” He told her, leaning in a bit closer. “We felt the exact same way and yet those chords couldn’t give me a concrete story. It was so vague. It meshes well, but we were both holding back. You especially.”

 

“I… I don’t understand” Dr. Pahlke had a bewildered expression on her face, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

In that moment, they just sat there and stared awkwardly at each other. Dr. Pahlke looked really confused and seemed eager for an explanation. He tried to stare on at her with a charming and seductive look, but if he were to see his own face right now he’d know that probably wasn’t the case. Maybe he could trick her into thinking so. He continued to look on at her, but her expression didn’t change. She began to tap her foot expectantly.

 

“Tell me, why did you come here?” He finally asked her, resting his cheek against his propped up hand.

 

Dr. Pahlke’s eyes widened in aggravation. “You literally asked me to! And then you threatened suicide on a recorded line!”

 

“Did you believe me?”

 

“It was a recorded line! I would be neglecting my duties if-“

 

“No, Dr. Pahlke. You’re not understanding the question. Did you believe me?”

 

Dr. Pahlke sighed, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear and rolling her eyes. She crossed her legs and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms again and giving him a glare. There was a small hint of red on her cheeks. He was desperately trying to read her body language. Her expression was supposed to be annoyed, but she didn’t truly seem like it. She seemed a bit more flustered than annoyed, which struck him as a bit odd. She finally uncrossed her arms and let them hang at her sides as she looked over to the side, shaking her head. Avoiding eye contact.

 

“No, no. I didn’t believe a damn word you said. But-“

 

“And exactly how sure were you that I was lying? Percentage wise?”

 

He leaned in closer to her, trying to get her to look back at him. He did succeed, she snapped her gaze back up at him. Her cheeks were a bit more rosier than moments before. She really was flustered. Why?  _ Is this affecting her? _

 

“What kind of question is that?” she tilted her head to the side, her brows furrowed.

 

“I’m trying to understand you, Dr. Pahlke. Isabella. Izzie. I want to know if you have impeccable detective skills or if you’re a human lie detector.”

 

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh through her pursed lips, bringing her thumb and forefinger up to the bridge of her nose.  _ Is she that easy to crack? _ She took her hand away and looked up at the ceiling before looking back at him. She placed her hands on the table calmly and lightly tapped her fingers rhythmically on the surface.

 

“I was one hundred percent sure you were lying. It takes a bit of both detective skills and good instinct to become a human lie detector.”

 

“Mmm yeah?” he reached out for her hand, leaning in a bit closer.  _ If she isn’t affected by repulsion is she affected by seduction? _

 

“It’s not gonna work, Dr. Clef,” she rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away.

 

“And why doesn’t it work?” 

 

“Dr. Clef, stop trying to play my psychiatrist! I was assigned to your case and O5 warned me how difficult you were going to be and what lengths you’d go to prove yourself ‘right’ or to maintain your bullshit edgelord ‘mysterious’ drama man routine. It’s not working. Quit it!”

 

Dr. Clef sat there, mouth agape. He was simultaneous shocked, but not surprised.  _ Nothing _ he could possibly do would ever work. No lie, no action, no drama. He was actually trying with her, too.  _ She is anomalous.  _ She won’t admit it, though. He’ll get the truth from her.  _ I’ll get her, have her… NO! _

 

He cleared his throat. “I really did underestimate you. You’re one of the best psychiatrists I’ve ever seen.”

 

Dr. Pahlke nodded. “I appreciate the compliment.”

 

“I’m just, confused. You’re not a reality bender and you’re immune to the effects of reality bending.”

 

“You are correct in your assessment.”

 

“But what are you?”

 

“I would consider myself a human female.”

 

“No what are you REALLY.”

 

Dr. Pahlke rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. “Look, it’s late. I have work to do in the morning.”

 

Dr. Clef got up out of his seat as well, leaning over the table to get closer to her. “Please, you get to know about me, why can’t I know anything about you?”

 

“I’m trying to keep a professional relationship here. It’s unnecessary for you to know about me. I’m evaluating you.”

 

Dr. Clef sighed in defeat. He had half a mind to keep pestering her, but she’s really serious about her job here, sadly. 

 

“Good night, Dr. Clef.” She turned on her heels and marched toward the door.

 

Dr. Clef followed behind her, maybe to make sure she got out okay? Maybe because he wanted something to happen? He placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

Without skipping a beat, Dr. Pahlke turned around and embraced him in a hug. 

 

“Wh-“ He tensed up a bit when she did this, as he was not trying to make her do this. She leaned her cheek up against his chest, looking up at him with an expression he wasn’t sure how to interpret, but it sure as hell was adorable. He returned the hug, making slow and careful movements, like if he moved to fast she would somehow slip away from him. His heart was beating rather fast and aggressively, and of course her head was right near there so she could of course tell.  _ Great. _

 

“Why else would you get up and follow me?” Dr. Pahlke pulled away a bit to look up at him. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. It isn’t against any rules to hug a patient. Plus, you seem like you need one.”

 

They stood there embracing for a while, looking into each other’s eyes. She had a sly grin on her face, but that didn’t hide how flushed her cheeks were. They were definitely flushed, he could tell. He was probably beet red, too. His face felt a bit hot. When he looked at her he didn’t really understand what exactly he was feeling. It felt so intimate, and she smelled like summer peaches.  _ Her lips look so plump and soft. _ He began to lean his face in a little closer. Closer. Closer. Was she leaning in too?  _ Closer. _

 

Dr. Pahlke pulled away from the embrace and opened the door. “Good night, Dr. Clef…” she nodded before leaving.

 

When she shut the door, Dr. Clef stood there with a dumbfounded expression. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head before walking into his bedroom.


	8. ***INTERRUPTED PSYCH LOG***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iM HAVING A C R I S I S

“Well, I’m having less nightmares, about it so I guess that’s an improvement.” The D-Class subject told Dr. Pahlke. 

 

“This is an excellent improvement!” Dr. Pahlke exclaimed while writing something down in her notebook. “And tell me, are you feeling any kind of side effects from the medication prescribed to you?”

 

“Not anything of-“

 

Before the subject could finish his sentence, Dr. Clef burst in.

 

“Hi Dr. Pahlke!” Dr. Clef had a huge grin on his face.

 

“Dr. Clef!” Dr. Pahlke had a forced smile on her face. “I’m with a patient right now, can this wait?”

 

“Mmm…” Dr. Clef tapped his chin. “How did that kid do it?”

 

“Dr. Clef-“ Dr. Pahlke put her hand out, but she was too late.

 

“I’m having a crisis!” Dr. Clef screamed. He dramatically sobbed and dumped a water bottle on his head.

 

Dr. Pahlke let out a sigh as Dr. Clef dropped to his knees and lifted his hands up towards the ceiling with dramatic wails escaping his throat. 

 

“Todd, I am so sorry. Excuse me for one moment!” She apologized as she got up and approached Dr. Clef, grabbing his arm sternly with one of her hands. “C’mon”

 

Dr. Clef followed her, letting her drag him away and keeping the overdramatic act going. Once they were outside her office, Dr. Pahlke let go of him and crossed her arms, giving him a glare.

 

“I’m really beginning to lose my patience here! What the hell was that?” Dr. Pahlke asked angrily.

 

Dr. Clef wiped the water from his face as he laughed. “It worked for Dr. Silva.”

 

“What the hell do you want? Because if it’s not important, I’m leaving right now and handing you over to O5”

 

She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth curving downward. Her green eyes were narrowed at him, and her cheeks were that familiar rosy red he saw on her last night. She was trying to look angry and intimidating, but her threat felt empty.

 

“You’re cute when you’re mad, sweet cheeks”

 

Dr. Pahlke let out a frustrated noise before going to turn and walk away, but Dr. Clef stopped her. She turned around, continuing to glare him down.

 

“For real, though. You, ah, you left this last night” he told her before handing her a bag.

 

“What is this?” she looked over at the bag he handed her before looking back at him, her angry glare becoming more of a confused expression. “I don’t remember bringing anything over last night.” 

 

“Important, you’ll thank me later. Go help Todd now, bye.” Dr. Clef tipped his hat, waved, and strode off.

 

Dr. Pahlke let out another frustrated sigh and walked back in. “Todd, I am so sorry about that”

 

*****LOG CUT OFF*****


	9. ***DR. ISABELLA PAHLKE’S OFFICE LOG 1***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's taking the "unconventional" route

Finally having a moment to herself after dealing with patients all day, Dr. Pahlke decided to open the bag Dr. Clef gave her earlier. Inside the bag was a folder and a box. When she opened the folder, it had pictures of Dr. Clef holding her cat, Ginnie. She knew it was him because his head was replaced with several different animal heads in each picture. She sighed in frustration as she flipped through the series of overdramatic selfies with a cat. The last picture in the folder had a note that read “I have your cat. She’s really cute, but you should probably pick her up. My place again?”

 

Dr. Pahlke held her head in her hands trying to suppress the amused grin crawling up on her face. How was she going to maintain a professional relationship when all he does is try to get closer and closer with her? What would O5 think? She can’t let these people down, this is the most prestigious job she’s ever held and this loveable buffoon was gonna ruin it for her.

 

She sighed and took the box in her hand. It was a small ornate box, pure gold and glittering with gemstones. She opened it and found a beautiful gold necklace inside. With a folded up note. When she opened the note, it read “Do you like Chinese Food?” with a small drawn picture of a smiley face with three eyes sticking its tongue out.

 

She closed her eyes and sighed. 

 

Maybe things are better left unreported to O5. She can still be thorough in her work without giving every detail.  _ Maybe this assignment was something she had to tackle personally. _


	10. ***DR. ALTO CLEF’S LIVING QUARTERS LOG 2***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a teenage wedding and the old folks wished them well  
> *do dunuh dunuh dunuh dunuh*  
> You could see that Pierre did truly love the Mademoiselle  
> *do dunuh dunuh dunuh dunuh*  
> And now the young Monsieur and Madame have rung the chapel bell  
> *do dunuh dunuh dunuh dunuh*  
> "C'est la vie" say the old folks
> 
> IT GOES TO SHOW YOU NEVER CAN TELL~

Wearing a form fitting black evening gown and the necklace he gave her she walked up to Dr. Clef’s door, giving it a knock.

 

She heard faint music and some movement inside before he opened the door. He wore a white button down shirt tucked into black slacks and a black bow tie instead of a regular tie. Again, hair slicked back under his cowboy hat. Guess it didn’t matter what the occasion was, he’s always going to wear that hat.

“Isabella! I’m so glad you could join me!” He grinned devilishly before stepping aside. “Please, come in.”

 

Dr. Pahlke nodded and walked in. Dr. Clef shut the door behind them. Same elegant and expensive looking room except the lights seemed dimmer than last time and there were candles lit at the center of the dining table. It made the room smell vaguely like cinnamon and pumpkin, reminding her of October nights. Her favorite. The music playing in the background sounded similar to the classical music that was playing last time. 

 

“Dr. Clef,” Dr. Pahlke began.

 

“Please, just call me Clef” he insisted. “Or play an A-Major chord on my ukulele. No more formalities.”

 

“Clef,” Isabella sighed. “I don’t want you thinking this is some kind of date. I’m still your psychiatrist and I’m still evaluating you, but I’m going the unconventional route.”

 

“Mhmm, unconventional route” Clef gave her a smirk and a wink as he pulled a chair out from the dining room table for her to sit in. “We can call it that if you’d like.”

 

“I’m serious!” Isabella reiterated as she sat down. She nodded in acknowledgement of the kind chair gesture. “Thank you”

 

“Well, whatever you call it I’m glad you could join me.” He sat across from her, setting his elbows on the table and resting his face in his hands giving her a mischievous grin. 

 

“Where’s Ginnie?”

 

“She’s around here somewhere, I’m sure she’ll turn up eventually.”

 

“I’d like to bring her back home when we’re done here.” Isabella stated. “Now, you asked me in your note if I liked Chinese food and my answer is yes I do.”

 

Clef nodded and took out an electronic menu, typing a couple of things on it. “Pick what you’d like. My treat.” He then handed it to her. 

 

“Such a gentleman, thank you” Isabella smiled as she picked what she wanted from the menu and gave it back to him.

 

He took the menu back and clicked a couple of buttons to finalize the order before putting it aside. He got up and walked over to the doorway to the next room, flicking on the lights in that room. After a couple seconds he came back out, shutting the light off behind him holding a very expensive looking bottle of champagne and two glasses. He set one glass in front of her and another in front of where he was sitting.

 

“Fancy” Isabella commented as he poured her a glass.

 

“Occasions like this call for only the finest.” he told her with a grin. After pouring her drink, he sat back down and poured himself one.

 

“So, I must ask. Why did you do this?” She asked, sipping her champagne. “Why did you kidnap my cat and gift me a necklace?”

 

“You wouldn’t have come any other way. I mean I could have threatened fake suicide again, but that can get really old really fast.”

 

“So you kidnap my cat?”

 

“She was out and about. Saw the tag on her collar had your contact information, figured she was yours and you’d be interested in getting her back.”

 

Isabella let out a small giggle. “And what about the necklace?”

 

“You clearly like it, you’re wearing it.” He pointed out, sipping his champagne.

 

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

Dr. Clef sat back in his chair, carefully turning his champagne glass on the table. “What made you pick abnormal psychology as a specialty?” He asked as if to avoid her question.

 

“Well, it’s an interesting subject.” She began, taking note in his dodge of her question. “However, most people think my abnormal psychology specialty was on your average abnormal psychology like depression or schizophrenia. Of course I studied all of those, but the reason the foundation took interest in me is because I studied further into the abnormal. I studied the psychology of anomalous subjects.”

 

“Why anomalous? The regular disorders are already hard enough for that entire field to understand.”

 

“Not necessarily. I completely understand the regular disorders and how they work. At least, enough to treat patients with them.” She cocked her eyebrow and took a sip of champagne. “Most are just the misfiring or complete lack of firing of neurons in the brain. Easy enough to fix with the right medications and therapy, if science can get all those medications correct. But anomalous subjects, those are cases no ordinary psychiatrist or psychologist can figure out. You prescribe medicine and administer all kinds of different treatments and yet nothing even slightly works. Or those weird feelings you get in your subconscious about certain subjects or situations, how do we explain them? Of course you’ll find some scientific jargon about it in a text book, but it isn’t the real story.”

 

Dr. Clef stared on at her with great interest, nodding his head as if to signal her to continue. He took a sip of champagne.

 

“The foundation took interest in me when they found an experiment I was working on for sleep paralysis. There was a woman who was suffering from a case of sleep paralysis that terrified her to her core. Sleep studies and EEG readings were inconsistent to the regular eye, but not to me. I had a feeling more was going on than everyone believed. I took over her case completely.” She looked a bit smug while recalling the story. 

 

At this point both of their champagne glasses were getting low. Dr. Clef refilled both of their glasses.

 

“I used some unconventional methods, but I was able to find the anomalous entity that plagued her sleep paralysis episodes and talk with it. It revealed that it was trying to warn her about a situation with her family. Research into the history of the patient confirmed this warning to be based on actual scenarios in the patient’s life. After relaying the message it was trying to convey to this woman in a way she would believe I, the doctor, made a treatment plan for, the woman did as the message instructed and found a solution to the issue. After that, she had no more sleep paralysis episodes and that entity never came back into her life. The foundation was impressed with this work and hired me. I’ve been conducting similar experiments ever since.” 

 

Her smug grin turned into a neutral expression as she let out a sigh. “Well, until I got reassigned here to evaluate you and some of the other doctors and D-Class subjects on-site.”

 

Dr. Clef nodded, crossing his legs while holding his champagne glass. “So you just casually talked to an anomalous being from another realm and believed it?”

 

“Oh, not just simply believed it. I don’t simply believe anything. I have to use those lie detecting powers as you call them.” she told him, tapping the side of her head with her finger. “The being was genuine enough.”

 

“I would love to know more about that lie detecting power of yours-“ Dr. Clef began before a knock was heard at the door.

 

“Your delivery is here” said a robotic voice from behind the door.

 

Clef got up to answer the door. The server robot handed him the food.

 

“Thank you for using SCP Foundations Server Service please-“

 

Before the robot could finish talking, Dr. Clef shut the door and came back to the table with the food.

 

“Mmm, nice candle lit Chinese dinner. Nothin’ better than that.” Isabella chuckled.

 

Clef took out his food and placed it in front of his seat before taking out her food and placing it in front of her. “Well, you can’t get away that easily. I still want to know more about that lie detector you have.”

 

Isabella laughed, opening the container to her food and carefully going to work separating her chicken and her rice to ensure it doesn’t touch. “Oh no, I already accepted your invitation to come here and answered a question. I’m the psychiatrist remember? It’s my turn to ask the questions.”

 

Clef sighed, taking note of the fact she was separating her food. He could ask more questions, but she’s probably going to keep assuming domination over the conversation. This will be like a fine game of chess between the two of them. 

 

“Okay, fine. Go ahead. I’ll try to be as truthful as I can, but I can’t guarantee anything.”

 

Isabella thought about what she wanted to ask, continuing to separate her food. She didn’t want to get the conversation to take too dramatic and heavy of a turn, if she did he probably wouldn’t answer truthfully anyways or decline to answer. She needed something light, but deep enough to get more insight into his character. After successfully separating her food, she decided on a question to ask. 

 

“Ok, out of all the instruments you could choose, what made you choose a ukulele?”

 

“That’s an interesting question,” Clef nodded. No one’s ever asked him that before. “but does there have to be a deep meaning to it? I mean the answer could be as simple as I could just like the instrument.”

 

“With my lie detector aside, anyone with half a brain can deduce the answer is a little deeper than that. I’m not going for some heartfelt confession, just genuinely curious. Besides, it seems like a question you’d be willing to answer even somewhat truthfully. It’s benign enough.”

 

She was right, it was a benign enough question. He rolled his chicken in the rice before scooping it up and eating it, almost an anti-action to her separating her chicken. He wondered if she’d notice. _But darling, I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t try to fuck with your head!_ _How far does your lie detector go?_

 

He cleared his throat. “Well, the ukulele as you know is an instrument made in Hawaii inspired by another instrument of similar structure introduced by Portuguese immigrants. I happen to be born and raised in Hawaii! This ukulele I have was passed down in my family for generations and it’s just that familial connection with the Clef name that brings me and this lovely instrument together.”

 

Isabella smiled. “Excellent mini history lesson in the ukulele, except the fact you weren’t born in Hawaii nor were you raised there. I love your stories, but please try again and this time more truthfully.” She scooped a spoonful of rice into her mouth, awaiting a more truthful answer.

 

“Damn woman, did someone write a biography about me I don’t know about?” He laughed. “Fine, you’re right, I was not born and raised in Hawaii. It’s a nice place, though. To be honest, I was actually given a ukulele as a gift when I was in my teens. It was one of the first instruments I learned to play and it just kind of stuck with me that way. I know, it’s not a super special answer, but it’s the honest one you’re looking for. I can play a variety of different instruments, but the first one I ever played, the ukulele, happens to be my favorite.”

 

Isabella nodded, eating another spoonful of rice. After chewing and swallowing, she began to speak.

 

“See? Was that so hard? I like when you’re honest about your answers. Your stories are fun, but your honest answers just feel better.” She scooped another spoonful of rice and held it gingerly over her plate. “A follow up question, when we had our little jam session you told me that night how you couldn’t hear a concrete story in the music we played together. Do you hear certain things in music in general or just music played by you or around your vicinity?”

 

“Aw, I thought it was my turn to ask a question.” Clef frowned, taking up a forkful of chicken and rice and shoving it into his mouth. “Meh, it’s ok I actually like the questions you're asking.” He swallowed what he had in his mouth. “I can hear emotions and feelings in music. I guess that’s how I can determine if music is good or not. Artists from the past seem to have more emotion in their music than the music of today, which is just regurgitated sounds. But Gregorian Chanting? Most charming music of them all...”

 

Isabella rolled her eyes and nodded as she took a sip of her champagne as she ignored his obvious lie about Gregorian Chanting. “Ah you’re more a fan of oldies. I don’t know if I can agree with your sentiment. I like some of the more modern music.”

 

“Looks like it’s my turn for a question!” Dr. Clef grinned. “What kind of music do you listen to?”

 

“Oh, I like all kinds of stuff, but my favorite genres are heavy metal, heavy dubstep, and gabber hardcore. All of which I’m positive you will consider garbage.”

 

He cringed as he held his champagne glass. “Your assessment would be correct, with the exception of some heavy metal music, all of the genres you listed are absolute trash.” he took a sip of his champagne. “You don’t look like a woman that would listen to literal noise genres, why those genres?”

 

“They’re fun and interesting in my opinion. Simple and yet effective. They make me want to dance or move, they just feel like great motivators. I just simply enjoy it.”

 

“But there’s no feeling in them. It’s just noise. Noise edgy fifteen year olds listen to.”

 

“Music doesn’t really need to have feeling to be good, in my opinion. Sometimes I just want to enjoy some noise with no feeling.” Isabella shrugged.

 

Clef let out an audible whiny sigh as he put his fork down. “That’s… that’s just so depressing to hear! You’re missing out on so much, dear!”

 

“I guess that’s your opinion. I’m perfectly fine with my music library.” 

 

“But, what about Elvis Presley? Or Led Zeppelin? Or even the Beatles? Those may not be heavy metal but they’re classic rock with a lot of feeling!”

 

“Elvis Presley is overrated and stole the king of rock title from Chuck Berry. Led Zeppelin is okay, but can’t really grab my attention. And The Beatles? They’re another overrated boy band that pretentious teenaged boys decided decades later was super cool rock music and not similar at all to other boy bands.”

 

Clef clutched his chest and gasped dramatically. “My heart! You’re killing me, woman! Are there not any classics you like?”

 

“I like some, but it's not something I go out of my way to listen to.” Isabella shrugged, amused with his over dramatic reaction to her opinions on his music.

 

Dr. Clef picked up the black remote that controlled the sound system and clicked a few buttons on it. The sound system began to play “Burning Love” by Elvis Presley. He began to sway back and forth in his chair to the music, snapping his fingers. 

 

“How do you not like this?”

 

“I mean it’s not horrible. It’s just not this super amazing thing that literally every mainstream source says it is.” Isabella shrugged, dipping a piece of her chicken into some dipping sauce.

 

“I don’t think you’re really truly listening, though” Clef got out of his chair and went up to her, grabbing her hand. “Come…”

 

Isabella got up and let him lead her to the middle of the room. Once in the middle of the room, Clef let go of her hand and went back to swaying and snapping with the music. 

 

“Izzie, ya gotta feel it. Come on!”

 

Isabella let out a laugh. “Oh geez, I’m not much of a dancer!”

 

“You said that about the steel drums and you did great, c’mere” he grabbed her hands again, gently trying to get her to sway with him. 

 

She finally followed his movements, trying to hide the blush forming on her face.

 

When the song was close to ending, Isabella broke away from dancing with him to grab the remote. “Mind if I play something now?”

 

“Don’t play your crappy noise” he told her.

 

“I won’t,” she replied, rolling her eyes at the comment. “Anyways, have you ever watched Pulp Fiction?”

 

“Yeah, it’s an entertaining movie.”

 

She nodded, clicking a couple of buttons on the remote. “Now this was supposed to be the king of rock. Uma Thurman and John Travolta danced to it in an iconic movie.”

 

“You Never Can Tell” by Chuck Berry started to play on the sound system. She walked back over to him, swaying her hips back and forth.

 

“A good song and iconic scene indeed, but it’s no Elvis Presley” he eyed her hips as she walked over to him.

 

“I hope you’re not going to make me do this dance alone”

 

“I’d like to watch you reenact it”

 

“Not if you don’t reenact it with me”

 

“Fine”

 

Both tried their best to reenact the same dance scene from Pulp Fiction to the song, but it’s been a while since both of them watched the movie so most of their sporadic dancing was from botched memories of the scene. If someone were to walk in, both of them would be looking pretty ridiculous. Unlike in the movie, none of their moves matched up with each other. They almost tripped over each other a couple of times, which made them both laugh. Isabella’s face was flushed bright red, but the smile on her face and the glint in her eyes made him feel something he hasn’t felt in a long time and can’t quite name. 

 

As the song was coming to an end, Isabella let out a laugh and covered her face.

 

“Wow, we looked ridiculous” she giggled into her hands. “Especially me! God, I can’t dance.”

 

Clef was laughing too. “No you’re not terrible” he reassured her, stepping closer to her and putting his arm around her. “I’m not that great at dancing either, but it doesn’t stop me”

 

After the Chuck Berry song was over, another song came over the sound system. It sounded like a slow jazz number by an undetermined artist. 

 

“Here let’s try this one, slow dancing is pretty easy.”

 

Before Isabella could say anything, Clef pulled her in close, both of her hands in his. 

 

She sighed and let out a small giggle. “You’re killing me!”

 

“Just one more dance and then we can stop. You kinda started this after all.” he grinned at her.

 

They slowly stepped and swayed to the music. As they focused mostly on staying in rhythm with each other, Isabella rested her head up against his chest. The same feeling he got from last time she visited returned, and he felt his heart pounding again. He let go of her hands and moved them instead to her hips, while she moved her hands to his shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, and he stared back into hers. She felt his heart pounding as much as her heart was pounding.

 

It felt like time had slowed down in that moment. That the entire world was standing still and the only important beings in the universe were Dr. Isabella Pahlke and Dr. Alto Clef. She wouldn’t want it to be any other way. Everything felt aligned and perfect in that moment. Her hand brushed his cheek as he gripped her hips closer. Their lips were barely inches apart from each other. She could go in and taste him right now if she wanted. Or she could wait for him to go in and taste her, she wouldn’t mind either way. He was hesitating and thinking over what he should do right in that moment. Unprofessional? Absolutely, but in this moment right now it really didn’t matter. She was making a connection with him probably very few others are blessed to have.  _ Please…  _ They both leaned their faces into each other, their lips only seconds away from touching.

 

“Meow!” Ginnie came trotting out of wherever she was hiding and began to rub herself against Isabella’s leg.

 

“Oh, Ginnie! There you are!” Isabella let go of Clef and went to go pick up her cat.

 

Clef had the most annoyed and glum look on his face as she bent down to grab the cat. When she came back up, he tried to give a more neutral expression. 

 

“I told you she was around here somewhere.”

 

“Thank you for keeping her safe.” Isabella gave the cat a small kiss on the head. “It’s time for her to go home now.”

 

“Well when you drop her off can you at least come back here?” Clef asked hopefully.

 

Isabella looked at the clock. “Oh yikes, it is getting late. I really should get going, I have some pretty early appointments to attend tomorrow.”

 

Clef sighed, trailing a small circle into the carpet with his foot.

 

“Thank you for dinner, though! I think we had a lovely chat tonight. I would definitely like to do it again sometime!” She told him with a smile, walking over to the door.

 

“I would absolutely love to do this again.”

 

“Good night, Clef”

 

“Good night, Izzie”

 

She shut the door as she left. He walked into his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. He put a pillow up to his face and let out a frustrated yell into it.


	11. ***DR. ISABELLA PAHLKE’S LIVING QUARTERS LOG 1***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No question about it. I am ready to get hurt again.

Once she got back inside, she gently let the cat down to the ground before it scampered off. She let out a yawn as she made her way to her bathroom to take a shower. Probably her third shower today. It always feels nice.

 

She let herself linger in the shower. She remembered when she was a teenager and her mother would force her to quickly get in and out of the shower within ten minutes. What hell that was. Now that she lives at the foundation she can sit and bask in the warm water spraying down onto her and let her mind do its thing.  **_For how long? You’ll just fuck it up._ **

 

Isabella shook her head as if to get rid of the thought, though it was a silly gesture. Simply shaking her head won’t get rid of it.  **_You’re letting a man fuck up your life again._ **

 

Wash. Rinse. Repeat.  _ I really like him though, will it be that bad if I let myself slip up this one time? _

 

Wash. Rinse. Repeat.  _ Does he even like me?  _ **_This is the Father of Fucking Lies and you’re letting HIM toy with your livelihood?_ **

 

Wash. Rinse. Repeat.  **_You’ve been in the shower thinking about this asshole for 30 minutes. You’ve boiled your skin. It’s red as a lobster. You fuck up so much._ **

 

After her shower she wrapped her hair up in a towel and threw another towel over her body and walked into her room, plopping herself onto the bed and picking up the remote on the nightstand.  **_Get dressed you pathetic fucking cretin!_ ** _ But I’m tired and comfortable. _

 

She clicked the remote, turning the TV on and flipping over to Netflix. She scrolled over the new releases for a bit before going to her favorites and picking The Office. She’s seen the show so many times yet she can never fully focus on it when it’s on.  **_Of course you pick The Office._ **

 

Michael Scott and his crazy antics at Dunder Mifflin Scranton. His actions were so cringe-worthy, but always interesting to watch.  **_What would Dr. Alto Clef think? You sitting here with nothing but towels on watching The fucking Office._ **

 

“Shut up” she lazily muttered out loud, tilting her head back, fully aware she’s yelling at her own mind.

 

Ginnie jumped up onto the bed and cuddled up next to her. Isabella gently stroked the cat’s head as she continued to stare at the screen. It was always interesting to watch these people all the time, even if everything is scripted and she’s seen it so much she knows exactly what happens. There’s a lot of side office relationships that go on in the show. Hell, Michael Scott has an affair with his own boss.  _ Shit like that happens all the time. But it’s a fucking TV show! In real life they would have been FIRED! _

 

Plus, that relationship was bad. Michael and Jan were a disaster together. Michael and Holly were really cute though. They had really nice chemistry, loved each other’s jokes.  **_And then they made her change branches._ **

 

Isabella shut her eyes, battling her inner voice to think about what she wanted to think about. She opened her eyes again to stare back at the screen. She hugged one of the pillows on the bed and shifted her position, being careful not to disturb Ginnie. She rubbed her face against the pillow,  _ wishing it was him she was cuddling.  _ **_You fucking idiot._ ** _ I hate sleeping alone. _

 

_ They don’t have to know. They want her to rehabilitate his depression and get information about him. Does it matter if they love each other on the side? _

 

**_Assuming that asshole even likes you._ **

 

She let out a sigh and looked lazily over at Ginnie.

 

“No question about it, I am ready to get hurt again.” she told her in her best Michael Scott impression.

 

It wasn’t very good of course, but it made her giggle anyways as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. She did have patients to take care of in the morning.  _ Including him. _

 

**_Stop that._ **

 

_ Good night _


	12. ***BEGIN PRE-PSYCH LOG 4 AND PERSONNEL LOUNGE LOG 2***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stale Cinnamon Rolls

It’s been several days since that date of theirs. He hasn’t stopped thinking about that night. He hadn’t stopped thinking about her. He hasn’t contacted her since that night, but he was really happy to have his mandatory appointment right now. It meant he got to see her again. 

 

Showing up thirty minutes early to his appointment, he hoped she wasn’t with another patient as he went up to her door. The door was shut and he could hear faint noises of people talking inside. He contemplated barging in, but he actually didn’t want to upset her this time. He shrugged and went to the break room to get some coffee.

 

—————————————

 

Dr. Ross was sitting at one of the tables alone with a couple documents spread out around him when Dr. Clef arrived.

 

“Good morning, Dr. Clef!” Dr. Ross looked up from his files to greet the other doctor.

 

Dr. Clef ignored him and instead just went to get his coffee.

 

Dr. Ross looked a bit annoyed. “Ah yes, very lovely morning indeed! And yes, thank you for noticing I’m putting together another experiment for SCP-087 that’ll be even more of a success than last time!”

 

“You almost killed another SCP during that experiment and I’m pretty sure the only thing that saved you from D-Class was the fact those stair monster bites weren’t infectious to the subject” Dr. Clef grumbled, stirring his coffee despite the fact he put absolutely no sugar or cream in it.

 

“It was not my fault the SCP did not follow my procedures one hundred percent, but I think the experiment was still a success!” Dr. Ross pouted. “You’re so negative.”

 

“And you’re too cheery, optimistic, and naive” Dr. Clef began to walk toward the door with his coffee.

 

“You know you don’t have to be an asshole to everyone here, right?” Dr. Ross put his pen down and crossed his arms. “It costs zero dollars to be somewhat pleasant.”

 

Dr. Clef stopped at the door and breathed in deeply in frustration. He nodded and set his coffee down. 

 

“You’re right, here have a cinnamon roll” Dr. Clef pulled a baggie with a whole cinnamon roll out of his pocket. He opened the baggie and dumped the contents out right in front of Dr. Ross and his documents.

 

Dr. Ross let out a yelp as he tried to save his documents from the soggy, gross looking dessert. “What the hell, Dr. Clef?!”

 

Dr. Clef gave him a devilish grin and waggled his eyebrows as he picked up his coffee and proceeded back to the door. “The icing was made with my  _ love _ ~”

 

Dr. Ross audibly gagged. “That’s fucking disgusting and you got it all over my documents how-“

 

Dr. Clef walked out before Dr. Ross could finish yelling at him, not that it stopped the young doctor from continuing to yell. Of course, Clef was fucking with his head. He wouldn’t even think to jerk off into a cinnamon roll. The truth was the dumb thing had been in a baggie for about a week and he forgot that he had it up until his chat with Ross. Dr. Silva was on his way to the break room as Dr. Clef was passing by. 

 

He gave one look at Clef and then another to the break room where Dr. Ross was still yelling, this time in bits of English and Hindi.

 

“Do I wanna know?” Dr. Silva cocked an eyebrow.

 

Dr. Clef ignored him as well, continuing on his way.

 

Dr. Silva sighed. He may be new here, but he’s aware of Dr. Clef and how rotten he is. He thought about Dr. Pahlke and felt bad that she had to deal with evaluating  _ that _ every week.

 


	13. ***BEGIN PSYCH LOG 4***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy chapter is Heavy but H u g o W e a v i n g

Dr. Clef was still fifteen minutes early to his appointment. He walked up to the door, hoping she wasn’t still with a patient. He could still hear the faint noise of talking inside. Sighing, he slid down the wall next to the door and sat on the floor, sipping his coffee.

 

After about 10 minutes, the door opened. Dr. Bright walked out, seeing Dr. Clef sitting on the floor. “There he is. Dr. Alto Clef!”

 

Dr. Clef actually looked up at Dr. Bright confused. Dr. Bright just looked back at him with a smile. Maybe he had to have the same mandatory sessions as punishment from O5. That made him feel a bit annoyed. Part of him thought he might have been the special one with the “punishment”.

 

Dr. Pahlke peeked her head out of the office to see Clef sitting on the floor. When he saw her he quickly pushed aside feeling annoyed because he was just happy to see her again. 

 

Dr. Bright waved. “Thank you again, Dr. Pahlke!” 

 

Dr. Pahlke looked back up at Dr. Bright who was walking away and waved back. 

 

“Have a good morning” she replied before turning back to Dr. Clef, looking a bit amused. “I’m sorry you had to sit on the floor, if I knew you were going to be waiting here I would have put a chair here or something.”

 

Dr. Clef got up with a small grunt. “It’s ok, I was early anyways.”

 

“Hope you weren’t waiting too long.” 

 

“Like I said, I was early. You’re fine.”

 

Dr. Pahlke walked back into her office, Dr. Clef following suit. He took a seat on the cream colored sofa, kicking his feet up onto it with a relaxed sigh. 

 

Dr. Pahlke took up her notebook from her leather armchair and sat down. She flipped through the pages before stopping at what he can only assume was his files. She wrote a couple of things down before looking up at him.

 

“So how are you feeling today? Anything interesting happen since I last saw you?”

 

“Nothing to report…” Dr. Clef shrugged, placing his hands behind his head as he laid back on one of the pillows. He turned his head to gaze at Dr. Pahlke.

 

“Okay,” Dr. Pahlke wrote something down. “I think we’ve gotten to know each other enough, I’d like to dig a bit deeper and discuss the suicide no-“

 

“No.” Dr. Clef interrupted her.

 

Dr. Pahlke sighed. “We have to talk about it eventually.”

 

“Nah. You know what’s up.” Dr. Clef grinned, continuing to stare at her.

 

“Look,” Dr. Pahlke brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forward. “I know it’s hard to talk about as it contains some pretty emotionally raw material for you. I’m not expecting you to tell me everything at once, we can discuss as much as you’re comfortable discussing in a session. But we have to discuss it.”

 

“I’m not comfortable discussing it at all.” Dr. Clef furrowed his brow. “I’d rather have another jam session, do you have your steel drums?”

 

“Clef…”

 

“Izzie…”

 

“Part of the therapeutic process is getting a bit uncomfortable and discussing the things we don’t want to discuss.” Dr. Pahlke leaned back in her chair. “Here, I would like to hear more about your daughter, Epon.”

 

“Not my daughter…” 

 

“I’ve definitely determined that’s a lie. She even has your eye shape and somewhat of your facial structure I definitely see the resemblance.” 

 

Dr. Clef turned over to face the back of the couch instead of Dr. Pahlke. He was frustrated she wanted to actually do therapy.

 

“She’s a lovely girl, I’ve spoken with her a couple of times.” 

 

This got Dr. Clef’s attention. He sat up and turned to Dr. Pahlke. “What did she say?”

 

“I’m not really allowed to discuss patients with patients, but I could tell you a couple things that aren’t really confidential.” She told him. “She’s deeply religious and aspires to be a nun and part of a monastery some day. As much as I personally don’t care for religion, her passion seems a bit different to me.”

 

Dr. Clef wrinkled his nose. “Yeah I heard she was really religious.”

 

“She’s a very kind and generous girl. She was actually one of my favorite patients before being moved here. Wish I could have worked with her more.”

 

“I wish I could see her again. I haven’t seen her since she was an infant.”

 

“I would love more than anything to make that happen for the both of you.”

 

“I can’t. She doesn’t know I’m her father and it’s like pulling teeth trying to get any note or gift to her. It isn’t fair. I don’t want her to be locked up in here. She doesn’t deserve it.” Dr. Clef faced away from Dr. Pahlke, hiding his face.

 

“I agree, but it’s for her own safety.”

 

“Yeah I know. It deeply disgusts me that it has to be this way. Locked up because if any man lays eyes upon her they’ll try to…” he trailed off, looking too pained to say what comes next.

 

“And that isn’t her fault.” Dr. Pahlke reassured him.

 

“I hate how the foundation refers to her as some kind of succubus. She’s a goddamn teenaged girl.”

 

Dr. Pahlke nodded, writing something down in her notebook. “Yeah, the wording to describe her could be a lot better. When I heard that title and met her I was absolutely confused, because she’s such a sweet girl who believes in modesty and chastity.”

 

“She is a sweet girl. Not like her mother.”

 

“And would you be able to tell me a little more about her mother?”

 

“First woman I’ve ever been with and I wish I hadn’t. She was-“ Dr. Clef stopped and sucked in a shaky breath. “I actually really don’t want to talk about this anymore. I don’t even want to think about it.”

 

He put his hand up against his face, as if to hide from her. Why did she have to bring up such an emotional subject?  _ I fucking hate therapy!  _

 

“That’s fine, you did great! We can revisit when you feel better.” She reassured him, putting her notebook down. “Do you want me to get you some water or tea?”

 

Dr. Clef shook his head, continuing to face the wall and hide his eyes from Dr. Pahlke. He understood she was just doing her job and doing what O5 wanted her to do, but that was like ripping a bandaid off a big, bloody wound that hadn’t properly healed. He was hoping to talk more about their date, but now he’s all depressed and worried if he says anything to her he’s just going to break out in whiny, ugly sobs. 

 

“Answer when you’re ready, but do you like horror movies? Now’s a good time for a lighter topic.”

 

He stayed silent for a moment. He wanted to calm down a bit before talking. “Actually, could I get a water?”

 

“Absolutely!” Dr. Pahlke got up and opened the mini fridge sitting behind her chair. She handed the water bottle to him.

 

He grumbled a thank you as he took the water bottle from her. She noticed his eyes were a bit watery and his face was flushed, effectively making her feel bad for prying even if that was her job. She didn’t want him to get upset, even if that is kind of expected with therapy.

 

He took a couple sips of water before answering her question. “I do like horror movies, even if most of them are stupid. They’re entertaining.”

 

Dr. Pahlke giggled. “I feel the exact same way! How about a horror movie starring Hugo Weaving?”

 

Dr. Clef looked up at her with a goofy grin on his face, even if his eyes were still a bit watery. “Are you-?”

 

“Asking you to assist me in an SCP-1781 study? Absolutely.” Dr. Pahlke grinned back at him.

 

“No, Doc. You’re asking me on a date to SCP-1781.”

 

“It’s not a date, it’s a study!” Dr. Pahlke rolled her eyes. “So, do you wanna go? The Shining is playing tonight.”

 

“I don’t know, Isabella,” Dr. Clef leaned back in his seat and faced her again. “You just tried to make me cry and now you want me to go on a date with you?”

 

“I wasn’t trying to make you cry! I was trying to do my job and have an effective session. And we did! You did great and I’m proud of you.”

 

“Flattering me, now? You temptress.” He continued his playfully defiant charade, but the fact she said she was proud of him really struck a chord with him.

 

Dr. Pahlke giggled. “Damnit Clef, do you want to come or not. I signed up with a plus one.”

 

“You and I alone in a car watching Hugo Weaving? Of course I wanna come.”

 

“It’s a date!” She winked.

 

“Thought you said it was a study?” Dr. Clef cocked his eyebrow, cheeky grin on his face.

 

“Well yes, it is a study. It’s just an expression-“

 

“Dr. Pahlke’s going on a date with me~” 

 

“That’s not-“ Dr. Pahlke sighed. He’s not going to let that go. “Well I’m glad you could come with me”

 

“Well, now that we’re on that lighter topic, can we talk about the last time we saw each other?” Dr. Clef asked. “That’s what I was hoping to talk about until you wanted to do actual therapy.”

 

Dr. Pahlke laughed. “Oh geez, okay. What about it?”

 

“I see you’re still wearing the necklace I gave you.” He nodded his head toward her with a grin.

 

She put her hand on her necklace as if to make sure it actually was there. “Mmm, yes I am still wearing it. It’s a nice necklace, thank you.”

 

“Real gold and diamonds.” he winked at her. “Also we definitely have to work on your music taste.”

 

“Hey, I played a good song!” Dr. Pahlke protested.

 

“Yeah, but you told me that’s not what you normally listen to.”

 

“So?”

 

“It’s absolutely tragic.”

 

Dr. Pahlke rolled her eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal. I danced to both of those songs and the jazz one right after with you.”

 

“You did. But did you feel compelled to or did you just do it?” Dr. Clef shifted his position a bit, leaning forward and folding his hands together in his lap. He seemed to eye her with a certain curiosity.

 

“What an interesting question.” Dr. Pahlke noted, also leaning forward and tapping her pen against her notebook. “Of course I actually just did it, nothing compelled me to do anything I did that night.”

 

Dr. Clef nodded, a small hint of a smile appearing at the corner of his lips. “No compulsion to do anything at all with me?”

 

“None at all. The only compulsion I had was separating my chicken from my rice, but that’s just a taste preference for me.”

 

“I did notice that, what’s that all about?”

 

Just then, Dr. Pahlke’s wrist watch began to beep. “Ah, we’ve ran out of time.”

 

“Not fair, I wanted to know!” Dr. Clef pouted. “I mean, I think you owe me a little answer for what you put me through today, no?”

 

Dr. Pahlke sighed. “Geez” 

 

She shut the alarm on her watch off. “Very well, I’ll let you know that I have a particular preference when it comes to my food and belongings. I just want things a certain way, simple as that.”

 

Dr. Clef squinted at her, as if trying to determine something from her answer. “Damn I wish I had your lie detector skills. I don’t know if that’s bullshit or not.”

 

“It’s not bullshit, it’s a fact.” she squinted back at him and shifted her position, seeming to take an almost defensive kind of stance.  _ Why? _

 

“I guess I have to believe you, for now”

 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Dr. Pahlke looked up at him, her pen touching one of her business cards.

 

“Yeah, what time?”

 

Dr. Pahlke wrote something on the business card, then flipped it over and wrote something else before handing it to him. “Your next two appointments are written on there.” She told him with a wink. “See you tonight”

 

Dr. Clef took the card and looked at it. The front had the time for next week’s appointment. When he turned the card over, it had the time the movie starts, the time to meet her, and where to meet her written with a little heart at the bottom. He looked up at her with a grin before nodding and leaving


	14. ***BEGIN PRE SCP-1781 LOG***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damnit, Dr. Ross!

Clef pulled up his black tie and looked himself over in the mirror again. He had a pale gold button down with a black vest over it and black slacks. He put his hat on over his slicked back hair.

 

“Mmm…” he gave himself another look over in the mirror. 

 

Once Clef was satisfied with how he looked, he went over to his door and exited his room. He headed over to the parking lot area in the back of the facility. He found Isabella waiting for him by the door. He nodded in her direction to acknowledge her.

 

“Hey, uh,” Isabella looked a bit annoyed.

 

“I wasn’t late!” Dr. Clef frowned, becoming defensive immediately without really meaning to.

 

“No it’s not that,” Isabella reassured him as she rocked on her heels. “It’s just that we have an unexpected guest.”

 

His face sank at the news. “What?”

 

“Yeah... “ Isabella sighed “apparently Dr. Ross signed up for watching the movie too and because he only has level 2 clearance with some level 3 features, he needed to go with someone with level 4 clearance or higher and they decided the closest person was me.”

 

“That’s such bullshit! You already have a plus one!” He crinkled his nose in irritation.

 

“Yeah I know! That’s what I told them, but they said I have a minivan and can fit more than two people in the car.” She rolled her eyes. “I begged Bright to sign up and take him, but apparently he’s busy doing something else? He won’t tell me.”

 

“Fuck!” 

 

“Well, we can just try our best to make the most of it.” 

 

Just as they concluded that conversation, Dr. Ross walked up to them, hair slicked back with a navy polo shirt and khaki pants under his lab coat. He looked like a nerd desperately trying to look good. Dr. Ross nodded politely to Dr. Clef, who simply glared at him.

 

“Dr. Pahlke I am so grateful that you can take me to see The Shining starring Hugo Weaving!” He bowed his head. “I am excited to see how this movie plays out!”

 

“It should be interesting.” Isabella tried her best to not look bothered by Dr. Ross’s presence dampening what she thought would be a night between her and Clef.

 

“Are we still waiting for your plus one?” Dr. Ross asked.

 

“I’m right here!” Dr. Clef grumbled.

 

“Wait, he’s your plus one?” Dr. Ross looked slightly mortified.

 

“Yes, Dr. Clef is joining me as my plus one.” Isabella nodded, taking her keys out of her purse. “Is that a problem?”

 

“Uh…n-no…” Dr. Ross looked over at Dr. Pahlke then again at Dr. Clef, trying to find the right words to say not to offend either of them. “I just didn’t think he’d care for movies like this.”

 

“Welp, I’m here!” Clef narrowed his glare at Dr. Ross.

 

“Great, shall we get going?” Isabella smiled to hide her frustration and feelings of awkwardness. 

 

When both nodded, she lead them to her car. Her car was indeed a minivan, and a cute one at that. It was a small black Nissan Rogue Sport. 

 

“Shotgun!” Dr. Clef announced as he stepped over to the door of the front seat, effectively blocking Dr. Ross from trying to claim it.

 

“Er, okay” Dr. Ross shrugged and opened the door for the back seat. He wasn’t planning on going into the front seat anyways without asking Dr. Pahlke before hand.

 

Everyone got into their respective seats and shut the doors. Isabella nodded and turned the keys in the ignition. What sounded like dubstep music sounded on the car’s speakers, but Isabella quickly turned it down. She drove off and the entire car was still absolutely silent. No one said a word, no music was playing, just the sound of the car driving.

 

“So…” Dr. Ross tried to cut through the silence. “Can we discuss our theories on what we think is going to happen in the movie when SCP-1781 replaces someone or something with Hugo Weaving?”

 

Isabella shrugged. “I don’t have any expectations…”

 

Dr. Clef just grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping down into his seat. 

 

“I guess I will explain my theory!” Dr. Ross nodded with a genuine smile. He figured he was just breaking the ice and did not realize how uncomfortable Dr. Pahlke was or how annoyed Dr. Clef was. “So I was thinking-“

 

He began to ramble about his theories on what role Hugo Weaving might play and what might happen if he plays that role. He was actually genuinely excited about the possibilities of what might happen. Isabella thought it was nice that he felt that passionately, even if what he was going on about was a bit boring. She couldn’t really focus on it anyways even if she tried.

 

Dr. Clef, however, rolled his eyes mid-way through Dr. Ross’s ramblings. After a little longer of listening, he couldn’t take it anymore. His hand jutted out towards the volume control and turned the dubstep music that Isabella previously turned off up to full volume.

 

Dr. Ross gave Dr. Clef a very offended look. “Really?” he shouted over the music.

 

“I’d rather have Skrillex rape my eardrums than listen to you talk for one more second!” Clef yelled at him angrily over the music.

 

Isabella sighed and turned the dubstep down to a more tolerable level. “I’m sorry, Dr. Ross” she gave Clef an annoyed look, to which he shrugged in response.

 

They drove with just the dubstep playing for a couple more minutes before Isabella drove up to the guarded gate. She showed her Level 4 clearance pass to the guard and showed proof that everyone in her vehicle had approval from O5 to accompany her. The guard nodded and lifted the gate so she could drive in.


	15. ***BEGIN MOONLIGHT THEATRE PARKING LOG***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Rick Sanchez voice* we-uh-we gotta-urp we gotta g-g-get to that sweet sweet MAGIC, MORTY! URP w-we gotta explain it with SCIENCE!

After driving in, it was a couple more minutes until they finally reached the “Moonlight Theatre”. Isabella pulled up into the parking lot. Surprisingly, there was no one else there. She thought for sure more personnel would want to come watch the Shining.

 

“Do you guys want any snacks? I was going to go get some popcorn.” Dr. Ross offered.

 

Isabella was about to answer him, but Clef answered first. “I’m coming out, too.”

 

“Clef!” Isabella tried to protest, but Clef already opened the door.

 

“It’s ok, what do you want from the snack bar, sweet heart?” He winked at her and gave her a mischievous grin.

 

She again wanted to protest, but knew it wouldn’t do any good. “I want a cherry Coke. I’m also down to share a popcorn.”

 

“You got it,” he nodded before shutting the door and turning to Dr. Ross, who’s already made his way out of the car. “C’mon!”

 

As they walked over to the snack bar, Dr. Ross gave Dr. Clef an annoyed look. “You know, what you said in the car back there was really rude!”

 

“Mhmm” Dr. Clef didn’t really seem to care about what Dr. Ross was saying. 

 

He looked back at the minivan and saw Isabella watching them. It’s not going to stop him, though.

 

“Well I would like an apology!” Dr. Ross frowned.

 

They got up to the snack bar. Clef placed his order before turning to Dr. Ross.

 

“Ah you’re right, Robbie… Ronnie?”

 

“Ravi!”

 

“Yes, Ravi, you’re right I was being really rude. I apologize.” 

 

Dr. Ross smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Dr. Clef! I accept your apology and hope you won’t do it again.”

 

He was about to place his order, but Clef put his arm around Dr. Ross and started to bring him in the other direction.

 

“Do you know the secrets of this movie theatre?” Clef asked him.

 

“Well I know it replaces actors or props with Hugo Weaving” Dr. Ross told him.

 

“Yeah, but do you know the true secret?” Dr. Clef asked.

 

“What’s the true secret?” Dr. Ross asked.

 

“Here, kid, lemme show you” Dr. Clef lead them to the door to the projector room. He opened the door and let it swing open.

 

“The projector room?” Dr. Ross asked.

 

“It’s where all that sweet magic happens!” Dr. Clef assured him.

 

Intrigued, Dr. Ross walked in. Dr. Clef trailed behind him far enough so he could get to the door when the time was right. Before walking in, he looked back at Isabella who seemed to have a very disapproving expression on her face. He shrugged and gave her a cheeky smile before following Dr. Ross.

 

“This here, it’s where they keep Hugo Weaving!” Dr. Clef told him. “They encapsulated his soul and fragmented it into every single movie reel you see in here.”

 

Dr. Ross nodded, looking even more intrigued. “How did they manage to do that?”

 

“No one knows, but since you’re an excellent researcher, I think you could help me get to the bottom of it, which is the entire reason I came here!” Dr Clef told him.

 

“Wait, you didn’t come for Dr. Pahlke?” Dr. Ross looked genuinely confused.

 

“Wh-“ Dr. Clef squinted his eyes at Dr. Ross. “Eh, don’t worry about Dr. Pahlke, she’s fine! We need to get to the bottom of that sweet magic and explain it with science!”

 

Dr. Clef’s over dramatic emphasis on science really sold this idea to Dr. Ross. 

 

“For science! Yes! Where do you want me to start?” Dr. Ross excitedly clapped his hands. He couldn’t believe that grumpy ol’ Clef actually wanted his help to figure out an SCP.

 

“In that back corner right over there!” Dr. Clef pointed. “I’m going to set up our research equipment over here”

 

Dr. Ross nodded eagerly and took off dutifully to the back corner of the room, far away from the door. Dr. Clef grinned devilishly as he stepped toward the door.

 

“Wow I can’t wait to start analyzing all these movies here!” Dr. Ross shouted gleefully. “Look at all these amazing movies they have! Star Wars, Star Trek, Alien!”

 

“Yeah there’s a lot of cool movies here, definitely!” Dr. Clef called out to him as he crept towards the door. 

 

He looked at the time on his phone, one more minute until the movie starts. He giggled to himself before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

 

“Dr. Clef?” Dr. Ross called out. 

 

Clef stayed by the door to make sure Dr. Ross didn’t get out before the movie started. “Hey keep looking in there! You’re doing great!”

 

“Where are you?” Dr. Ross asked. It sounded like he was getting a little closer to the door.

“Just getting something I’ll be right there!”  _ 45 more seconds. _

 

The employee working the snack stand came up to Clef with a big bucket of popcorn, a whiskey, and a cherry coke. “Your order, sir”

 

Clef held up his pointer finger to him, mouthing hold on. 

 

“Dr. Clef, where the hell are you? Isn’t the movie supposed to start soon?” Dr. Ross sounded anxious.

 

“Just hang in there! I’m almost there!” Dr. Clef called in, holding the door knob with both of his hands.  _ 20 more seconds. _

 

Dr. Ross tried to open the door, but Clef kept a firm grasp on the door knob so he couldn’t open it.

 

“Wh- Dr. Clef I’m locked in!”

 

Clef bit his lip to try and stifle his laughter.  _ 10 more seconds. _

 

“Dr. Clef? Oh goddamnit, you tricked me!”

 

“Sorry kid, it was my therapy appointment, not yours!”

 

“Dr. Clef, let me out of here!”

 

_ 5 more seconds.  _

 

“Dr. Alto Clef!”

 

_ 4. _

 

Dr. Ross banged furiously on the door. 

 

_ 3. _

 

“Let!”

 

_ 2. _

 

“Me!”

 

_ 1. _

 

“Out!”

 

Dr. Clef let go of the handle and took the food from the employee. “Thank you so much, kind sir!”

 

Dr. Ross pounded his fists against the door. “Let me out! This isn’t cool!”

 

“We’ll get you when the movie’s over. Bye!”

 

“Doctor Alto Clef!”

 

Dr. Clef walked away with the bucket of popcorn and two drinks.


	16. ***THE SHINING SCP-1781 VERSION BEGINS***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD Hugo Weaving fucking stole the show man! What a great actor! ((also btw I headcanon Clef to be like 5'11" and Pahlke is like 5'2" just for reference))

Dr. Clef opened the passenger side door with a grin. “He’ll be out of our hair for the rest of the night”

 

“That wasn’t nice!” Isabella pouted.

 

“Whatever, he’ll get over it” Clef shrugged and placed the popcorn in between them. He handed her the cherry coke and shut the door.

 

Isabella grinned. “I may not agree with what you did, but it is nice not having a third wheel around.”

 

“See? There’s a method to my madness!” He winked at her and raised his glass to toast with her.

 

She toasted with her cup of cherry coke and turned to see the movie. It opened pretty much the same way it would normally, and it looked like all of the same actors were in it. No sign of Hugo Weaving.

 

“I bet Hugo Weaving is going to show up as the ax toward the end of the movie.” Dr. Clef told her, shoving some popcorn into his mouth.

 

“That would be fantastic!” Isabella laughed before turning to eye him. “What are you betting?”

 

“If I’m right, I want you to do something for me…”

 

“Clef!”

 

“No don’t worry, I’m not going to make you do anything crazy or perverted.”

 

Isabella sighed. “Fine, then if you’re wrong, I want you to do something for me.” She smiled devilishly.

 

“Mmm~” Clef took her hand in his and shook it. “Deal!”

 

They turned back to the movie, eating popcorn and sipping their drinks. The movie went on as normal, no sign of Hugo Weaving anywhere so far. After a while, Clef decided to crawl into the back seat.

 

“What are you doing?” Isabella asked.

 

“My legs are getting stiff I need more room.” He told her, trying to maneuver his long legs. “Come join me!”

 

Isabella giggled. “Ok, it is more comfortable back there.”

 

After he finished climbing back, she followed, being able to crawl into the back with more ease than he did, considering she was much shorter than he was. They adjusted themselves so that they were sitting comfortably next to each other. As the movie progressed, Isabella began to rest her head against Clef’s shoulder. Clef absentmindedly put his arm around her and stroked her long dark hair. 

 

As he stroked her hair, he started to pay less attention to the movie. He looked on at her instead. She wore a red sleeveless button down with white polka dots and black leggings with black ankle boots. She didn’t have a whole lot of makeup on, but one thing that stuck out to him the most was her cherry colored lips. It was a couple shades brighter than the one she wore to his living quarters that night,  _ but still absolutely kissable. _

 

The more he stared the more he thought about their slow dance and how close they were that night. How gentle her touches and caresses were. How lovingly she looked up into his eyes. He could have tasted her if it wasn’t for that damn cat. He took a breath in, taking in the scent of her perfume. She smelled lovely, those delicious summer peaches.  _ Smelled like a home I never knew but I would love to get to know... _

 

He was lost in thought until Isabella spoke up.

 

“No fucking way!” She laughed, sitting up and looking more intently at the screen.

 

Clef turned his gaze to the screen and laughed at what he saw. Hugo Weaving had a one piece body suit that had a wood texture printed on it. On his head he wore a mask in the shape of an ax. Weaving’s face stuck out from the ax head. He had on a pair of sunglasses with the most expressionless face.

 

Shelley Duvall hid in the bathroom and suddenly Hugo Weaving was chucked at full speed at the door, effectively busting it into pieces. Jack Nicholson peeped his head through the crack Hugo Weaving left and let out his “Here’s Johnny!” line.

 

Isabella and Clef were howling with laughter. 

 

“I fucking called it!” Clef let out between breathless bits of laughter.

 

Isabella sat in the fetal position, rocking back and forth with her head in her hands laughing breathlessly. She tried to get words to come out, but she was laughing too hard.

 

Dr. Clef started to clap, coming down from his laughter. “That was absolutely fantastic. An iconic movie moment made even better!”

 

Isabella was finally coming down from her laughter, wiping tears away from her eyes. “Holy shit, that was the best thing I’ve ever witnessed in cinema.”

 

They took a couple more minutes to calm down from their laughter. Once they calmed down enough from their laughter, Clef nudged Isabella with his elbow. 

 

“Hey, looks like I won that bet!” He winked at her.

 

Isabella rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah. I guess you’re gonna tell me what you want me to do now.”

 

Clef tried to contain his goofy grin. “What if I told you to do something super perverted right now even though I said I wasn’t going to.”

 

Isabella gave him a playful slap on the arm. “I’d say you’re a goddamn liar and I would have never agreed to that if those were your intentions.”

 

“Wow, incredible. Those lie detector powers of yours are amazing… or are they?”

 

“Clef!”

 

“Seriously though”

 

“I have a feeling you’re going to want me to explain that to you” she put her hands on her hips trying to pout, but the grin fighting to be on her face was failing her.

 

“I’d love to make you explain those powers to me, that would be awesome,” Clef began before placing his hands over hers. “but I specifically said I want you to do something for me not explain something to me”

 

Isabella raised her eyebrows, intrigued. “Ok, Clef. What do you want me to do for you?”

 

“Before I do, I just want to confirm you are not feeling compelled to do anything at all with me right now.” 

 

“I really don’t feel compelled. Everything I did, am doing, and will do is on my own accord.”

 

“Good,” he pulled her in close, their bodies touching and their faces inches away from each other. “Your cat ruined a moment for us the other night. I’d like to finish where we left off.”

 

Isabella cocked her head to the side, eyeing him quizzically. “What?” 

 

“We were close to each other, just like this, dancing to slow jazz,” he gazed into her eyes, slightly swaying her. “We were looking at each other just like this…”

 

Isabella felt her face flush and her heart start pounding. She now understood what he was talking about. She desperately wanted to kiss him that night, but she knew it was wrong and unethical so she let her cat distract the moment. Now there was nothing to distract them and the opportunity was right there. She’s not going to be able to help herself any longer. It’s not a compulsion, it’s just a burning desire she’s had for him the entire time. 

 

“Ask me.” Isabella whispered, bringing her face closer to his. 

 

Their lips were barely inches apart. A shaky breath hitched in Clef’s throat.  _ Say it _ . 

 

“Isabella…” Clef began, his voice a desperate whisper. “I want you to kiss me-“

 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before Isabella grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. She felt her heart burst and a wave of emotion wash over her insides as she pressed herself against his body. His eyes widened in surprise as his heart pounded against his chest, almost threatening to burst out as well. But it was a good feeling. The way it was supposed to feel when you were in love, he imagined.

 

He was more restrained than she thought he would be. They’re mouths were closed up against each other at first. She wanted to explore his tongue with hers, but she wasn’t about to do that to him. It was amazing she was even lip locked with him at all. That he reciprocated the same feelings at all. She wasn’t going to force anything.  _ How it goes is how it goes. _

 

Her kisses were loving, kind, gentle. She didn’t try to pry her way into him,  _ and he loved that. _ However, he remained hesitant and restrained, thinking she’d take control of the situation eventually. She gently suckled his bottom lip, taking care to be soft and light. Taking care to not make him feel like he has to take the kiss any further. 

 

He squeezed her hips tight, practically grinding himself against her as he finally shifted their closed kiss to an open kiss. Even then, her kiss was still patient. Their tongues met but she let him decide how he wanted his to go.  _ And he loved that.  _ His restraints unraveled as he continued to deepen the kiss.

 

They took small second breaks to catch their breath in between the slurry of passion. What started out awkward became natural. His restraint melted into freedom. He suckled on her bottom lip a bit, reciprocating her earlier action, sending her hands into playing with his hair and effectively knocking his hat off. She pulled one of her legs around his waist, scooting herself closer to him and getting deeper into the kiss. He squeezed her thigh and began to lean her back as he continued to kiss her deeply.  _ If you want you can take me right here... _

 

Their shifting in positions is what broke Isabella from the kiss. She pulled herself away, trying to catch her breath in the process.

 

Clef sat back against the car door, leaning his head up against the window. “Wow…” he let out between breaths.

 

“This stays between us!” Isabella demanded, turning her head away to try and hide the bright red blush on her cheeks.

 

“Wouldn’t want to share it with anyone else.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I could go for round two”

 

Isabella gave him a sultry look, like she was considering his request. Before she could respond, however, the lights in the parking lot came on, signaling that the movie had ended.

 

“Aww…” Dr. Clef frowned.

 

“Looks like it’s time to get out of here before the guards kick us out…” Isabella sighed. “Let’s go get Dr. Ross.”

 

“Can’t we just leave him in there?”

 

Isabella shot him a glare.

 

“Ugh… fine…” Clef put his hat back on.


	17. ***BEGIN POST SCP-1781 LOG***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drive fast, wind in my hair  
> I push it to the limits cause I just don't care  
> You ask me where I've been, I been everywhere  
> But I don't want to be nowhere but here

Dr. Ross had his arms crossed and a sour look on his face as he sat in the back while Isabella drove them back to the foundation. He had already gave both of them a piece of his mind when they finally let him out of the projector room. Dr. Pahlke should have intervened, even if she tried to say she had no idea what Dr. Clef was doing. Dr. Clef refused to apologize for what he did.

 

The ride back was silent at first. Isabella clicked a couple of buttons on the car stereo and “Burning Desire” by Lana Del Rey began to play.

 

Clef shot her a cheeky grin and waggled his eyebrows at her choice in music. She saw this at the corner of her eye and smirked. She desperately wished Dr. Ross wasn’t in the car with them so she could hold Clef’s hand on the way back. Instead, she just thought about their passionate kiss in the back seat and how badly she’d love to do that again.

 

Unfortunately, Dr. Ross wasn’t totally oblivious to what was going on. He had some time to think about being locked in the projector room and what Dr. Clef told him shortly before stranding him in there. He had a sneaking suspicion that Dr. Clef and Dr. Pahlke have something more going on than just being colleagues.

 

Then his eyes widened at the realization that Dr. Clef has to mandatorily attend weekly therapy with her. That absolutely wasn’t right! 

 

Soon, Dr. Pahlke was back in the parking lot for the foundation. She shut the car off and immediately Dr. Ross exited the back seat without saying anything to either Clef or Pahlke. 

 

“Good riddance, shit stain.” Clef muttered under his breath. 

 

“Why are you so mean to that poor kid? He’s just trying his best to fit in around here.” Dr. Pahlke frowned.

 

“He’s fucking annoying and too goody two-shoes, I don’t like it.”

 

“Not everyone is cynical and depressed” 

 

“No, smart people usually are.”

 

Dr. Pahlke rolled her eyes. “C’mon, let’s head back.” 

 

They headed back into the facility. Once they were down the hall a bit, Isabella turned to Clef. 

 

“Well, I had fun tonight!” She smiled, circling her finger over the small logo on her purse.

 

“I did too” he tapped his fingers at his side.

 

“I guess I’ll see you at our next appointment”

 

“Let me at least walk you to your quarters.”

 

“Oh, uh, okay!” Isabella smiled, not expecting him to want to walk her back. 

 

They walked to her living quarters in kind of an awkward silence. They exchanged quick glances at each other before flusteredly looking away. Dr. Clef felt like he was fifteen again despite being in his late fifties.  _ Ridiculous… _

 

Soon Isabella stopped in front of her living quarters. “Welp, this is it!”

 

They stood there silently, Isabella rocking back and forth on her heels and Dr. Clef’s fingers fidgeting restlessly by his sides. 

 

“Good night, Dr. Clef. Thank you for walking with me.” She told him as she put her keycard in the door to open it. 

 

As she opened the door, Clef put his hand on her shoulder. “Wait…”

 

Isabella turned around to face him. Dr. Clef scratched the back of his neck and looked away. “I… uh…”

 

Isabella carefully surveyed around the area they were in, making absolutely sure there was no one around. Once she was satisfied, she stood on her tippy toes and pulled Dr. Clef’s face towards hers. They instantly crashed lips again. This kiss was quicker and much stealthier, as they both knew they could get in a lot of trouble if they were caught by someone. Isabella quickly pulled away with a smile and a wink before retreating behind her door and shutting it.

 

Dr. Clef bit his lip and sucked in a breath. “Damn.” he muttered to himself. 

  
The walk back to his quarters was gonna be a very difficult one. That was really rare for him. He clutched his chest, still not used to the swarm of butterflies inside of him. He wasn’t used to feeling this way.  _ And the best part was he wasn’t afraid, he wanted to feel this way. _


	18. ***DR. BRIGHT’S LIVING QUARTERS LOG 1***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Bright's been YIFFING

Dr. Ross swiftly went up to Dr. Bright’s door and knocked furiously. “Dr. Bright! I have to report things!”

 

Groaning and shuffling could be heard inside before Dr. Bright opened the door, his eyes were bloodshot red and he held a joint of marijuana between his lips. His female body’s frame only had a tank top that barely covered the large breasts and panties that were practically a thong compared to the thick curves it had to cover.

 

Dr. Ross made an awkward face and cleared his throat, keeping his eyes forward and towards Dr. Bright’s face. 

 

“What’s up, Ravi?” Dr. Bright giggled between the joint between his lips. 

 

“I would like to report-” Dr. Ross trailed off as he peeked into the room. 

 

Inside, SCP-1471 was resting on the bed in a school girl outfit. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly, and he indeed was.

 

“Uh, Dr. Bright?”

 

“Yes Ravi?”

 

“Why is SCP-1471 sitting on your bed in a school girl outfit?” Dr. Ross asked, absolutely befuddled. “And more importantly, how am I seeing it without the app downloaded?”

 

“Mmm,” Dr. Bright took the joint out of his mouth and sucked a breath through his teeth. “We’re not gonna worry about that!” Dr. Bright shut the door a bit further so Dr. Ross couldn’t peer inside.

 

Dr. Ross wanted to inquire about it further, but decided to drop it. Dr. Bright pretty much did whatever the hell he wanted. As far as he was concerned, O5 gave him full permission to oversee the experiments so he was like a boss to him. A friend, but also a boss.

 

“Anyways,” Dr. Ross began. “I’d like to file another complaint about Dr. Alto Clef”

 

Dr. Bright let out a laugh. “Ooooh! Does it top the Cummy Roll he threw at you?”

 

“Can we not call it that?” Dr. Ross furrowed his brows. “And don’t laugh this is no laughing matter.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ravi” Dr. Bright couldn’t help but giggle. “Give me a minute I’ll go get my complaint reports”

 

Dr. Bright retreated back inside. Dr. Ross could hear SCP-1471 purring and cooing, with Dr. Bright saying “sssh” and “I know” to it as he fumbled around in his desk drawer. After a bit, Dr. Bright emerged back in the doorway with an open folder, holding a pen.

 

“What did Dr. Clef do this time?” Dr. Bright asked, trying to sound professional, but the look on his face was anything but.

 

“Well not only did he lock me in the projector room of SCP-1781,” Dr. Ross began.

 

“Ouch!” Dr. Bright scribbled something down, trying to look sympathetic and not laugh.

 

“I have reason to believe he is seducing and romancing the on-site Psychiatrist, which is an unethical violation of the rules of Psychiatry!” Dr. Ross stated matter of factly.

 

Dr. Bright stopped writing and looked at him, his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. “Seducing the Psychiatrist? That doesn’t sound like him. He repels women away and last time I talked to him he was mad that she wasn’t repelled from him.”

 

“I’m serious! He was her plus one to the movie!”

 

“So? Doesn’t really mean much. She could be trying to study him more closely.”

 

“Right before he locked me in the projector room he said this,” Dr. Ross cleared his throat and tried to do his best Dr. Clef impression, with a gruff voice and a stoic expression on his face. “Sorry kid, this is my therapy appointment not yours”

 

Dr. Bright bit his lip and tried with every ounce of his being not to laugh at Dr. Ross’s Clef impression. “Oh…”

 

“He said that word for word! He locked me in there so he could be alone with Dr. Pahlke! And then when I got out they were giving each other googly eyes in the car!” Dr. Ross relayed his suspicions in a whiny voice. “No woman would fall for that! He put her under some evil ukulele spell or something, I’m telling you!”

 

Dr. Bright scribbled something into the folder. “Ok, I hear you loud and clear, Ravi. I’m going to look into this m-“

 

“No you have to tell O5! Poor Dr. Pahlke might be in danger! God only knows what diabolical plans he has for her!” Dr. Ross seemed genuinely concerned.

 

“Ravi,” Dr. Bright put a hand on his shoulder. “Listen, I’ve known Dr. Clef for a very long time. I will get to the bottom of it myself. If we go to O5 right now, we’ll be putting Dr. Pahlke’s job on the line. You don’t want to do that to her do you?”

 

“No, I do not.” Dr. Ross frowned.

 

“Exactly!” Dr. Bright smiled and gave Dr. Ross a reassuring pat. “So let me handle it, and you worry about getting some rest, because we have a lot of experiments to run tomorrow.”

 

“Ok” Dr. Ross sighed.

 

“Now go, get some rest! Good night, Ravi!”

 

“Good night, Dr. Bright.”

 

When Dr. Ross left, Dr. Bright went back into his room. He didn’t write whatever Dr. Ross told him coherently on the paper, so he may not remember everything. However, the Dr. Pahlke thing stuck out to him. It definitely was not like Dr. Clef to seduce anyone, even if he was feeling extremely lonely. The worst he’s ever done was take SCP-173 on a date when he was feeling lonely, but he wouldn’t make an actual human female go on a date with him. He definitely needed to get to the bottom of that… tomorrow. Tonight was his “date” night with Mal.0

 

“Ok, I’m back baby, he’s gone!” Dr. Bright winked before crawling onto his bed.

 

SCP-1471 cooed happily, wagging her tail.


	19. ***DR. ALTO CLEF’S LIVING QUARTERS LOG 3***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Ukulele Magic. Deadass.

Dr. Bright pranced up to Dr. Clef’s door and gave a knock. It had to at least be 7 am. Dr. Bright looked exhausted, but he could manage.

 

He heard shuffling and gruff grumbling behind the door before Dr. Clef opened it, wearing a white t-shirt and some plaid boxers.

 

“What the fuck, Bright?” Dr. Clef furrowed his brow. “It’s too early for this shit.”

 

“Aww, Cleffy! Can I come in? I just wanna chat!” Dr. Bright gave him a cheeky grin.

 

Clef grumbled a couple things under his breath before opening the door more so Dr. Bright could come in. One thing Clef noticed was that Bright reeked of marijuana. He didn’t even bother to cover it up with cologne or perfume.

 

“Thank you!” Dr. Bright smiled as he marched in. “Here, I’ll make us some coffee!”

 

Dr. Clef sat in one of his dining room chairs as Dr. Bright headed into his kitchen to make some coffee. After a while, Dr. Bright came back with two mugs of coffee, setting one down in front of Clef before taking the seat across from him and setting his own down in front of him.

 

“How was your date last night?” Dr. Bright asked, chin resting in his hands.

 

Dr. Clef rubbed his eyes. “Not a date.”

 

“Thought you went out with Dr. Pahlke last night?”

 

“Ross was there, too”

 

“Oooh, threesome?”

 

“Fuck no. Disgusting.”

 

Dr. Bright laughed before getting up and turning his chair around so that he could sit in it backwards. His legs straddled the back of the chair as he leaned forward. Dr. Clef sat with his arms crossed, unmoving, almost taking a stubborn stance.

 

“A little Ravi told me you locked him in the projector room”

 

“Maybe”

 

“If you did then you were alone with Dr. Pahlke, no?”

 

“We watched a movie, is that a crime now?”

 

“Why are you getting defensive? I’m just asking!”

 

Dr. Clef glared at Dr. Bright. Dr. Bright just sipped on his coffee.

 

“Why are you asking?” 

 

“As the ‘complaints’ department I have to look into the complaints given to me”

 

“You throw out half of Dr. Ross’s complaints! I don’t wanna hear that bullshit!” Dr. Clef put his arm rather aggressively on the table before taking a huge gulp of coffee from his mug.

 

“Listen, I’m worried about you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You’ve been acting a little weird ever since you started your mandatory therapy sessions and what Dr. Ross told me last night was concerning to me.”

 

“You’re overthinking it! Everything is fine!”

 

Dr. Bright actually had a serious look on his face for once, which actually made Dr. Clef a bit uncomfortable.

 

“You’re not, you know…”

 

“I wouldn’t ever fucking think of doing that” Dr. Clef immediately got angry. “Don’t you fucking ever-“

 

“Relax, I’m just making sure. My other concern is her, well, you know…”

 

“Fucking impossible! I’m immune to bends in reality like that.”

 

Dr. Bright tapped his fingers on the table, looking at Dr. Clef intently. He finally let out a defeated sigh. “Just be careful. Don’t get that poor woman in trouble. She’s really good at what she does. I’d hate to lose her.”

 

“I’m not going to get her in trouble because nothing is happening!” Dr. Clef insisted, crossing his arms over his chest again and letting out a huff. He was actually a little upset that he was more concerned about her job than his, but maybe he was overthinking it.

 

“Well if something is happening keep that shit on the DL DL if you know what I mean? ‘Cause Dr. Ross is onto you and thinks you have Dr. Pahlke under some evil ukulele spell.”

 

Dr. Bright and Dr. Clef looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

 

“He literally said that? Or is the weed you smoked last night getting to you?”

 

“No he dead ass said that shit word for fucking word!”

 

Dr. Clef slapped his palm against his forehead and laughed. “Holy shit…”

 

“Well, like I said, I don’t know nothin’. Just be careful. If she genuinely is into you and makes you happy, slip her the D when none of us are lookin’. I can only hold off Dr. Ross’s complaints so much before he goes to O5 himself.”

 

“Aww, what a tragedy. I like when people watch and I was hoping to do it on the rooftop” Dr. Clef had a goofy grin plastered to his face.

 

Dr. Bright laughed. “Oooh that would be quite erotic. Make for good porn”

 

Dr. Clef chuckled, finally sitting normally and taking a sip of his coffee. “Ok, if I ever dick her down, no one will ever know”

 

“As tragic as it is, that’s how it should be right now.” 

 

“Done. Now get the hell out of here, Bright.”

 

“Let me at least finish my coffee!”

 

Dr. Bright took gulps out of the mug as Dr. Clef watched him impatiently. Once Dr. Bright downed the entire thing, he wiped off his lips on his lab coat and got up. 

 

“Bye Cleffy~”

 

“Fuck off”

 

“Love you too~”


	20. ***BEGIN PSYCH LOG 5***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wanna scream at the characters in your story but you can't because you're the author and they're fictional

It had been yet another week since their last appointment and their last date. Dr. Clef was tempted to call her or even just show up at her living quarters many times, but he was trying to lay low for her sake.  _ For his sake. _ The rest of the week went by without incident. Dr. Ross’s experiments continued on, maybe with interesting results. Dr. Clef was barely part of the projects, it was mostly Dr. Bright and Dr. Ross. They only needed Dr. Clef if some serious shit went down or if there was something they really couldn’t figure out, which was pretty rare and hardly happened at all this week. He was actually surprised with how well the experiments seemed to be going, considering how new Dr. Ross was. It didn’t matter, as long as the focus was off of him and Dr. Pahlke.

 

He would see Dr. Pahlke in passing. Hallways, break rooms, etc. They both tried to keep it casual, but the looks they gave each other told a different story. She always seemed to have a sultry look in her eyes when watching him. He knew he probably couldn’t hide how he looked at her. Every time he did his heart skipped a beat like he was some kind of love smitten teenager. Those cheesy feelings you’d only see in romantic comedies. He hated how she made him feel this way, but he desperately wanted to know more about her. How she could even reciprocate feelings for someone like him.  _ If she really reciprocated feelings for him. _

 

Again, he was thirty minutes early to his appointment. Yeah, he’d actually have to do therapy, but at least he got to see her again. A chair was left out by the door this time. He went up to the door to hear if she was with another patient. He heard the faint noises of talking and nodded with a sigh.

 

He sat in the chair left out for him and decided to read some project files while he waited, though he could barely pay attention to what he was reading. He zoned out thinking about his last date with Dr. Pahlke. The kiss they shared in her car. He wanted to relive it over and over again. He wanted to actually recreate it.  _ Anything _ .

 

Thirty minutes must have gone by, because the door finally opened and Dr. Ross came out of the room. He saw Dr. Clef and nodded in acknowledgement. Clef didn’t do anything back. Just because he was laying low didn’t mean he was going to kiss his ass.

 

Dr. Pahlke stood in the doorway. “Good morning, Dr. Clef~” she grinned, tapping her pen up to her lips.

 

“Isabella-“ Dr. Clef cleared his throat. “I mean, Dr. Pahlke. Good morning!”

 

“I haven’t heard from you all week. Was about to call you myself to make sure you were okay.”

 

“Hey, I wanted to call you, but you’re a busy woman. Didn’t want to bother you”

 

“You’re never a bother” she grinned before motioning him to come inside.

 

The way she said that filled him with delight. He wasn’t entirely sure if she was flattering him or serious, but he was liking what he heard regardless. He followed her inside, taking his seat in that comfortable cream colored sofa. She sat in her leather arm chair, notebook in her lap and pen in her hand.

 

“So, how are you feeling?” She asked him, opening up his notebook.

 

He shrugged. “Like myself?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Anything happen that you’d like to discuss?”

 

“Kind of, if you indulge me in it for a bit I’ll do actual therapy” Dr. Clef gave her a sly grin.

 

“Hmm…” Dr. Pahlke fiddled with her pen and narrowed her eyes at him. “Okay. Go ahead.”

 

“Last week at the theatre”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I guess I just have some questions for you”

 

Dr. Pahlke sat forward in her chair, clasping her hands together in front of her. She felt her heart fluttering in her chest. He really shouldn’t be bringing this up during a professional therapy session, but she knows he’s going to stay true to his word and tell her something therapy related. Unless his lies got more advanced that she couldn’t detect them anymore, but she was pretty sure. At least 99.99% sure.

 

“So, uh, are we…” Dr. Clef moved his hands around vaguely motioning to himself and then to her. “Like, a thing?”

 

“What kind of thing?” Dr. Pahlke bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

 

“Like a...”

 

“You can’t even say it can you?”

 

“I’m trying! It’s weird to say!”

 

“Here I’ll let you save your poor tongue and answer you ambiguously” Dr. Pahlke leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. “If that’s what you want”

 

“But is it what you want?”

 

“I don’t mind”

 

Dr. Clef shook his head and blinked taken aback. He wasn’t expecting her to answer this way. “But, you were worried about ethics before”

 

“I won’t tell if you won’t tell” Dr. Pahlke shrugged. “As long as I give reports to O5 saying you’re getting your weekly sessions and mentally improving, I don’t see why they need to know anything else”

 

“Why the change in tune?”

 

“There’s no use trying to hide it from you anymore. So long as no one else knows and we keep it between us we should be fine.”

 

“Quite daring” 

 

“I’m passionate about my work. If I have to be stuck here evaluating regular people I should be able to mingle with the anomalies, no?”

 

Dr. Clef frowned. “I really hope I’m not just some project to you”

 

“No! Absolutely not! You’re my most interesting case here, yes, but I also am genuinely into you. If I wasn’t, that whole thing that happened last week wouldn’t have happened.”

 

He continued to look her over. He had gotten so caught up in the romantic way she made him feel he didn’t think about how she might actually be doing all of this to get to know the vulnerable parts of him. Though the way she said things sounded genuine enough, how can he really know for sure.  _ My own high school sweetheart and best friend turned out to not be who I thought she was, how could this woman be any different?  _ He sighed, not wanting to ruin what was happening with these thoughts.  _ Just be careful. _

 

“I hope so, those lie detector powers sure would come in handy right now.” he grinned devilishly.

 

Dr. Pahlke laughed. “You are obsessed with that aren’t you?”

 

“I just wanna know how it works” Clef leaned forward with a curious look on his face.

 

“That’s a story for another day. Time to do actual therapy.” She told him.

 

“Fine,” he sighed, sitting back in his chair. “The note, it’s not one hundred percent accurate information”

 

“I understand that, it’s definitely an emotionally charged piece of writing.”

 

“I mostly wrote about what I thought happened to some of my old colleagues. I mean, I’m pretty sure Kondraki is still in a psych ward, but Bright clearly didn’t die like he wanted. Poor guy.”

 

“Bright is doing just fine right now. I can’t talk about other patient information, but I can tell you he visits me sometimes and he’s making great progress just like you!”

 

“How about the others? Kondraki? Rights? Crow?”

 

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t met Rights or Crow and I’ve heard some more than questionable things about Kondraki’s work.”

 

“They were good people. He was too even if his methods of doing things weren’t all that well thought out.”

 

“I’m very sorry.”

 

Dr. Clef let out a sigh and stared blankly at the wall, gathering his thoughts. Therapy is hard. He was too vulnerable and he didn’t like it. Dr. Pahlke sat with her notebook on her lap, patiently waiting for Dr. Clef to speak up again when he was ready. He thought about bringing up his daughter’s mother, but decided against it.  _ That’s exactly what O5 wants I’m sure. Why end it like that now? _

 

He then began to laugh. “I’m honestly surprised I wasn’t mind wiped and dumped on the road like I predicted. I admitted to killing an SCP without permission from O5.”

 

“Funny you mention that. I went through a couple of termination logs while studying your case and noticed they had actually approved her termination right after they found her dead in her containment.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes. That whole incident with you and Kondraki and the butterflies and the plants, it made them consider your proposal to neutralize her and they ended up approving it because they trusted your judgement.”

 

“Hmm,” Dr. Clef rubbed his chin, actually a bit curious about this information.

 

“You seem confused, but slightly relieved.”

 

“Well I’m not sure why O5 would do that for me considering I’ve done many things to piss them off before, but I’m glad I’m a valuable enough asset to the foundation.”

 

“Your work is important”

 

“Well, not anymore really. I’m overseeing Dr. Ross’s project with Dr. Bright, but O5 gave Bright more power to manage than I have. They rarely ask me to review anything or even help. I spend my days bored out of my mind sometimes wishing that shotgun took me out.”

 

“That’s unfortunate, you really feel that way?” Dr. Pahlke frowned.

 

“Well, up until recently” Dr. Clef made an awkward face before looking away. 

 

Dr. Pahlke smiled at the sudden movement in him. “I take it our sessions are helping you?”

 

“No!”

 

“The lie detector results say that was a lie”

 

“What are you? Maury Povich?”

 

Dr. Pahlke giggled. “I feel like it sometimes, except if I was running that show the episodes would be two seconds long because I’d know exactly who was lying and who wasn’t.”

 

“I’d still watch it. Better than waiting an hour for the inevitable outcome.”

 

“Yeah, I stopped watching because I already knew the answer and it took forever to get to the conclusion.” 

 

“Can you do the same thing with movies”

 

“It’s not in real time, that’s a little harder to determine for me.”

 

“So your detection can only go so far as live footage or face to face interaction.”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“So if I took a video of myself giving you a speech about myself, theoretically, you wouldn’t be able to determine if I was lying or not?”

 

“I would be able to read you the same way I’m reading you now.”

 

“But how? No movies but videos?”

 

“We’re talking about you, remember? I asked you if the therapy was working and you lied to me to avoid answering me” Dr. Pahlke raised her eyebrow.

 

Dr. Clef huffed and crossed his arms. 

 

Dr. Pahlke giggled at his reaction. “Why are you so opposed to admitting therapy is working?”

 

“Because it isn’t working! That’s not a lie.”

 

“Well something’s working, elaborate” 

 

“But you know the answer why do I have to tell you” Clef had a slight whine to his voice.

 

Dr. Pahlke sighed. “Fine. I’m glad the therapy is working.”

 

“Would work a lot better at my place… or yours”

 

“Clef”

 

“You told me to elaborate”

 

“Then you whined about it”

 

He stuck his tongue out at her, his arms still crossed over his chest as he slouched down in his seat. 

 

Dr. Pahlke smiled and shook her head. “Well, I’m hoping they can give you some more interesting projects to work on. Do you want me to send a request in?”

 

“No” he stayed in his slouch.

 

She opened her notebook and began to write some things down. They sat in silence for a couple moments before Dr. Clef spoke up.

 

“You free at all this week?”

 

“Professionally or unprofessionally?”

 

Dr. Clef just responded with a devilish grin, which only made Dr. Pahlke laugh.

 

“I can try to clear out my schedule Friday night. Anything in particular you wanted to do?” She asked.

 

Clef bit his lip, trying not to give her the response he would have liked to give her in this moment. “Uh, I can see if anything interesting is happening around the foundation, but if not we can just have dinner at my place again. Or yours. Whatever you want.”

 

“I guess we’ll keep in touch then”

 

“Absolutely”

 

Dr. Pahlke’s wrist watch began to beep, signaling the end of the session. She wrote the next appointment down on one of her business cards. 

 

“I look forward to hearing from you” she told him with a wink, handing him the card.

 

He gave her a wink back, putting the card in his pocket as he got up.


	21. ***DR. ALTO CLEF’S OFFICE LOG 1***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATTEO~ SWEETIE~! WHO PUT LIPSTICK IN MY VALENTINO WHITE BAG??????????????

Dr. Clef sat in his office chair with his feet up on the desk watching a video. He was bored out of his mind at this point. Dr. Bright got to have fun with the researchers and the stupid projects they came up with. He was glad about that at first, but then he realized the reason he’s even here is just so O5 can keep an eye on him, and they technically do that through Isabella. 

 

He was certain she wasn’t completely on their side, why else would she risk her job being an item with him? But some small part of him nagged at him that maybe he really is just a project to her and even though she’s being unethical in her methods it’s just something for O5 to keep tabs on him with. Hell, he used to have annual psych screenings and interviews but after the stunt he pulled he now has to do it weekly. He truly wanted to believe Isabella had no other intentions, but considering her role on site and the fact she can see through lies while no one knows if she’s lying or not made him consider otherwise. 

 

Was he still planning on seeing her for dates still? Absolutely. Was he still going to have to participate in therapy? He had no choice, but he could give her small bits and pieces of truth and hold back the rest for as long as he can. She hadn’t even badgered him about what he’s normally badgered about during the annual screenings. At least not yet. Even if what he has with Isabella wasn’t actually real, he still enjoyed himself and it made his days less bleak and boring. He would ride on that feeling as long as he could. Happiness doesn’t last forever, and he’s the last person on earth that even deserves happiness in his mind. It’s only a matter of time before she badgers him too, wanting elaboration on that whole incident. And if she knows about that incident and is doing what she’s doing just to get closer to him, then she’s an absolutely sick individual…  _ I really hope that’s not the case. _

 

He brooded in his thoughts as he mindlessly looked on at the video on the screen. He was watching a woman naked and covered in body paint dancing to weirdly calm music. 

 

Just then he heard a knock at his door, breaking him from his thoughts.

 

“Who is it?” He called out.

 

“It’s Dr. Silva. I need some help.” he heard Dr. Silva’s voice from behind the door.

 

Help? That’s a shock.

 

“You sure you have the right office? Dr. Bright is down the hall”

 

“I don’t want his help. I want yours.”

 

Clef nodded, pausing the video he was watching and taking his feet off the desk. He pressed a button on a panel in the wall. “Come in”

 

Dr. Silva slowly opened the door, absolutely surprised he was even allowed into Dr. Clef’s office. He slowly approached one of the chairs, carefully inspecting around to make sure Clef wasn’t playing any pranks.

 

“I don’t bite, too hard” Dr. Clef smiled mischievously.

 

“I’d rather you not bite at all” Dr. Silva replied, continuing to inspect the area.

 

Once he was satisfied with inspection, he sat down in the chair, his gloved hands folded in his lap.

 

“So, what brings you to Satan’s office, child?”

 

“It’s about SCP-347”

 

“Invisible woman? What about her?”

 

“I recently developed a formula for her that would help us distinguish her facial features that was cleaner than rubbing disgusting grease over the poor woman’s face because she complained of bad acne, and now she won’t stop flirting with me!” Dr. Silva complained. “She leaves me love letters and constantly asks me on dates”

 

“Dr. Bright knows all about seducing SCPs, this is right up his alley” Dr. Clef tried dismissing him. 

 

“No!” Dr. Silva sighed. “I don’t want to seduce the SCPs that’s disgusting and unhygienic. Plus, I’m asexual! I’m not interested in dating or romancing or having sex at all!”

 

“Sounds like a goddamn tragedy and a whole ass mood at the same time” Clef couldn’t help but sound a little sarcastic despite being a grey-ace himself.

 

“Well, you’re great at getting women to be as far away from you as possible, with the exception of Dr. Pahlke, but she doesn’t count right now.” Dr. Silva pointed out. “How do you do it? How do you get them to not like you?”

 

Dr. Clef blinked in surprise. This kid seriously wanted advice on scaring women away? That was not only a first he’s ever seen, that’s the first time someone’s looked for advice on being repulsive. 

 

“Uh…” Clef cleared his throat. “Be really nasty for starters. Rude, sarcastic, a little misogynistic. Women hate that shit.”

 

“Ok but how? How do I tell her I don’t like her? I’ve been trying to let her down gently, but it isn’t working and I have a really hard time being mean” Dr. Silva waved his hands around as he spoke, desperation in his voice.

 

Dr. Clef leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbow on his desk and his face in his palm. “Call her a filthy, kleptomaniacal whore and tell her you’re not fucking interested and will never be interested and to fucking quit it before you dump a bucket of grease on her head next time she has a therapy appointment.”

 

“That’s so mean!” Dr. Silva gasped. 

 

“You’re not trying to romance her right? That should do the trick if she isn’t getting it any other way.”

 

“I’ve never been mean like that before…”

 

“Here we can practice, I’ll pretend I’m her” 

 

Dr. Clef took some hand cream out of his desk drawer before squeezing a bunch out on his hand. He then proceeded to rub the cream haphazardly on his face in an effort to mimic what the invisible woman looks like when they want to distinguish her facial features. He looked over at Dr. Silva with half lidded eyes complete with his lips pursed in duck lip selfie fashion.

 

Dr. Silva had a very disgusted look on his face as his cheeks flushed. Even if it was just him and Clef in the room, he felt such horrible second hand embarrassment he wanted to run out of the office right there. He also started to regret coming to Dr. Clef for help.

 

“Matteo~ Sweetie~” Dr. Clef spoke in as high of a tone as he could trying to mimic a feminine voice. “Are you ready for our hot date tonight?”

 

Dr. Silva cringed. “D-Dr. Cle-“

 

“Call me Claudia, sweetie~ bring me to the mall I want to steal some white Valentino bags from Macy’s”

 

“This is ridiculous Clef”

 

“Oooh and we can make out and profess our love to each other in the JC Penny’s dressing room! I would love that so much”

 

Dr. Silva looked on in absolute horror as Clef began to make kissing noises, the haphazard lotion he applied to his face dripping off onto the table. Dr. Clef was fully aware of how ridiculous he looked, but he was having fun.

 

“Oh Matteo~ give it to me right here in the dressing room~” Clef kept on with his mock feminine voice, continuing to try and agitate Dr. Silva.

 

Dr. Silva finally slammed his hands on the desk and got up. “Woman! Listen to me! You are an unsanitary wench! A no good heathen! I am not interested in romance with you and I will never be interested in romance with you! You better stop this nonsense before I revoke your privileges to my gentle on skin formula!”

 

Dr. Clef let out a loud laugh as he tilted his head back. Dr. Silva’s face was bright red, he sat back down, fiddling with his fingers feeling absolutely embarrassed with himself. 

 

“That was less foul mouthed than I was hoping, but it was good! She’ll definitely get the hint from that!”

 

Dr. Silva continued to look away and twiddle his fingers. 

 

Dr. Clef leaned forward. “That had to have felt slightly empowering, no?”

 

“I mean, yes,” Dr. Silva admitted. “But I don’t know if I could do that again.”

 

“Think of my lotion covered face when you look at her and you’ll want to scream it again, I promise”

 

Dr. Silva nodded, coming down from his embarrassment. “O-Okay, I will try my best and hopefully this works!”

 

He got up and nodded toward Dr. Clef. “Thank you!”

 

Dr. Clef nodded in acknowledgement as Dr. Silva left the room. He then got up and took an old lab coat hanging from one of the coat hangers on the wall and wiped off the lotion he put on his face 


	22. ***SCP-347 CONTAINMENT BREACH***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess she didn't get those Valentino White Bags after all

Alarms sounded throughout the facility as she ran down the halls as fast as she could. She ditched articles of clothing as she did so, also trying to wipe the cream mixture off her face. She was surprised she was able to get away like she did, but this was her chance! She had stripped herself down to her bra and panties as she continued to try and rub off the substance on her face, without much luck. It may have been gentle on her skin, but it was very hard to get off of her. She heard voices coming down the other hallway, so she did her best to hide herself against the wall. 

 

Dr. Bright, Dr. Ross, and Dr. Clef rushed down the hall, stopping at the crossroads in the middle. They all had on infrared heat vision goggles.

 

“Where could she have gone?!” Dr. Ross whined, holding a taser.

 

“Anywhere at this point! Why did they let the fucking invisible woman breach containment?” Dr. Bright huffed, also holding a taser.

 

Dr. Clef cocked the shotgun he was holding. “We’re not gonna find her complaining like pussies over here. Pick a hallway.”

 

“F-Fine!” Dr. Ross looked around before picking a hallway. “I’ll take this one!”

 

Dr. Ross ran down the hall, luckily in the opposite direction. 

 

“I got this one!” Dr. Bright called out before going down the other hall, again luckily in the other direction and not towards her.

 

Her relief was short lived when she saw Dr. Clef storm down her hallway. She held her breath and tried to stay as still and silent as she could in her hiding place. 

 

She could have sworn he looked in her direction and she felt her heart stop in that moment. Fortunately for her, he continued on down the hallway and turned the corner. She let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of her hiding place. She was about to go down one of the other hallways when she felt cold metal press up against her back.

 

“I suggest you get back to containment, missy,” she heard Dr. Clef’s gruff voice. “I will not hesitate to shoot your legs off so you never run away again.”

 

She froze, almost unsure of what to do. He could see her with the heat vision goggles he had on. She decided to put her hands up and comply for now.

 

“Good girl! C’mon, let’s go!”

 

They slowly walked down the hallway back towards her containment. They turned a corner down the opposite hallway. SCP-347 noticed a small, strange little decorative sculpture on an end table nearby just down the hall. Dr. Ross jumped out of the room they were passing.

 

“Ha! I got you now!” He shouted as he jumped towards SCP-347, not realizing Clef already had her at gunpoint.

 

Both her and Clef jumped in surprise.

 

“Ross, what the f-“ Clef began before SCP-347 took the opportunity of the surprise to take the sculpture off the table and hit Clef over the head with it. 

 

Clef let out a pained grunt as he fell over, firing the shot gun at the wall, which actually happened to be a blank. He was using it more for intimidation than to actually hurt her. She pushed Dr. Ross back into the room he jumped out of as he let out a high pitched scream. She bolted down the hallway, desperately trying to get away from them.

 

“Good going!” Clef hissed sarcastically, rubbing his head as he got up. 

 

“I am sorry! I did not see you, I only saw her!” Dr. Ross was apologetic, even if his statement sounded ridiculous.

 

“Your apology isn’t going to get her back into containment” Dr. Clef sighed, loading up his shot gun with actual bullets as he took off. “Now I’m actually going to shoot her legs off when I find her”

 

“Dr. Clef! W-Wait!” Dr. Ross chased after him, not wanting him to maim the SCP.

 

347 knew they were hot on her trail. She kicked and pushed down any furniture or decor that she passed by to try and slow them down. She got far enough ahead of them that when she turned her head she didn’t see them. That isn’t going to make her stop though. She finally came up to an end to the hallway, three doors in front of her. One was labeled the “Janitor Closet”, one was labeled “Boiler Room”, and the last one was labeled “Pet Room”. A dead end!

 

She heard Dr. Clef cock his shotgun, he was right around the corner. Panicked, she pushed through to the pet room. She looked quickly for a place to hide, but stopped in her tracks when she saw what looked like another SCP Foundation doctor she didn’t recognize. She was sitting on the couch with Josie the half-cat on her lap and Carl the changing dog sitting by her side wagging his tail. The woman looked up at SCP-347, being able to see her because of the face cream and the fact she still had bra and panties on.

 

“P-Please! Don’t let them hurt me!” 347 pleaded, getting down on her knees and clasping her hands together, not that the doctor was able to see it. She could see the desperation in her face, however.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, no one’s going to hurt you.” The doctor spoke calmly, carefully picking up Josie and placing her gently onto the couch next to Carl as she got up. “I’m Dr. Isabella Pahlke.”

 

Pahlke? She recognized that name. That’s the woman who signs off on her anti-anxiety medications. She heard she was a really good doctor, she’s always wanted to try seeing her, but her schedule was always filled up so she had to see the other doctors she’s been seeing for years instead. She’s finally getting to meet and talk with her, this was good!

 

“Dr. Pahlke! I-I’m Claudia! They call me SCP-347, the Invisible Woman.” She introduced herself.

 

“It is nice to meet you Cla-“ Dr. Pahlke began, but was interrupted when the door burst open.

 

Dr. Clef kicked the door open, shotgun pointing directly at Claudia. Claudia let out a scream. Josie and the other cats hissed and scampered around the room. Carl barked.

 

“That stunt you pulled back there is gonna cost you your legs!” Dr. Clef hissed as he aimed for Claudia’s legs. 

 

Claudia screamed and sobbed, backing up and clinging onto Dr. Pahlke. Dr. Ross was out of breath behind Dr. Clef, trying to shout “Don’t”.

 

“Clef!” Dr. Pahlke called out in a stern voice.

 

“The bitch broke containment and whacked me in the head!” Clef protested. “Pretty sure I’m fucking bleeding”

 

Dr. Pahlke sighed and stepped in front of Claudia, keeping her hands in her pockets. “Let me handle this. You’re scaring the poor girl and the animals!” She looked over at Dr. Ross. “Take him to the infirmary, I’ll take care of Claudia”

 

Dr. Clef wanted to protest, but sighed instead. What was there even to do or say? Claudia was backed in a corner at this point, and Dr. Pahlke could probably get her back into her containment. At least, he hoped she could.

 

“C’mon, Claudia, let’s take a walk,” Dr. Pahlke began, moving over to the coffee table and lifting up it’s storage compartment to pull out a blanket. “You must be cold, what happened to your clothes?”

 

“T-They stripped me!” Claudia sobbed.

 

“That is-“ Clef began, but Dr. Pahlke shot him a look and Dr. Ross tried his best to shush him.

 

“I am so sorry to hear that!” Dr. Pahlke put the blanket around her and put one of her arms around her, keeping her other hand in her own pocket. 

 

“C’mon, Clef,” Dr. Ross tugged on his arm.

 

Clef sighed and followed Dr. Ross.

 

Dr. Pahlke followed out after them, walking with Claudia on her arm. It sounded like Dr. Pahlke was bringing Claudia to her therapy room. Clef thought that was ridiculous, but he couldn’t do anything about it now. He was beginning to doubt that she could get the invisible woman back into containment successfully.

 

Claudia sobbed and told her how Dr. Silva rejected her then how they all tried to abuse her and make her go into SCP-682’s containment. Dr. Clef rolled his eyes at the bullshit, but Dr. Pahlke was going along with it! Even more of a reason to doubt!

 

They ended up walking off in separate directions. He began to wonder if maybe that whole lie detector power she had was a lie she told him to make him truthful and compliant. Maybe she’s not as anomalous as he had originally thought! That would mean she needed his help to get her back into containment, and after that he would give her an earful about how deceitful she was. He was actually starting to get really angry.

 

He walked with Dr. Ross for a bit before stopping and shoving him away.

 

“Hey! We need to get you to the infirmary!” Dr. Ross commanded.

 

Dr. Clef flipped him off in response and started heading towards Dr. Pahlke’s office. He was gonna listen in on this so called “great psychiatrist”. He couldn’t believe she was lying the whole time! He almost felt cheated. He felt his heart crumble. Happiness didn’t last.

 

Dr. Ross wanted to go after him, but decided against it. He picked up his walkie talkie. 

 

“Dr. Pahlke has the invisible woman and is giving her an emergency therapy session”


	23. ***THERAPY ROOM LOG 1***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the Patricia vine voice* C L A U D I A !

Dr. Pahlke brought Claudia into the room, gently helping her sit down onto the couch.

 

“Would you like some tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?” Dr. Pahlke offered as she went over to her filing cabinet and pulled out a file.

 

“C-Can I have some tea please? Maybe some jasmine tea?” Claudia sobbed, trying to calm herself down.

 

“Absolutely hold on I’ll make some for you!”

 

“You are so kind, Dr. Pahlke!”

 

Dr. Pahlke put some tea in the Keurig machine and made her a cup. She skimmed over the files as she waited. When it was all ready and made, Dr. Pahlke handed it to her before sitting down in her leather armchair, looking over the notes in the file one more time. 

 

Dr. Clef approached the door to the room he used to look forward to going in, now ready to just bust the door open and trash the place. Instead, he put his ear up to the door. He had to hear her fail for himself.

 

“So Claudia, you answer when you are ready. What kind of experiment were they trying to do with 682 that they needed you?” Dr. Pahlke asked, quickly glancing over at the door before returning her gaze to Claudia.

 

“T-They…” Claudia sniffled and wiped her eyes before pulling the blanket tighter over herself. “They wanted to see if I was able to get close to him to observe him better since I’m invisible! I was terrified! I begged them not to make me go, but Dr. Ross said I had to do it!”

 

Dr. Clef cringed on the other side of the door hearing Claudia talk.  _ Such a fucking liar! _

 

“That sounds very distressing!” Dr. Pahlke told her with concern in her voice. She pulled a tissue from a tissue box and handed it to Claudia. “Interestingly enough, there were no experiments for 682 scheduled this week.”

 

“Well clearly they didn’t log it properly!” Claudia sobbed angrily, wiping her tears with the tissue. “Probably so they could torture me! Dr. Silva was mad and embarrassed me all because I fancied him! They probably decided to torture me with 682 because of that! These men, they’re evil and cruel! You can’t let them do this to me anymore!”

 

“I can understand Dr. Silva not reciprocating feelings for you because he is asexual and chooses to abstain from relationships of the romantic variety,” Dr. Pahlke began. “But, it doesn’t make much sense why he would punish you for liking him. He doesn’t even have the authority to do that if he wanted to.”

 

“Dr. Bright and Dr. Clef approved it all! You saw him! Dr. Clef wanted to shoot my legs off for not complying with the experiment and trying to get away!” Claudia began crying again. “They’re evil!”

 

“Why do you believe they approved this punishment, Claudia?” 

 

“Because they don’t want me to be happy! They want me to be miserable and live my life in a prison cell!”

 

Dr. Pahlke nodded before getting up from her armchair, setting the file down before sitting next to Claudia, putting her arm around her.

 

“That’s terrible!” She sympathized. “They certainly can be quite misogynistic in their methods.”

 

Dr. Clef almost wanted to shoot the door handle off he was so angry with what he was hearing.  _ Misogynistic?! It’s not like women have tortured men before right? It’s not like HE hasn’t been tortured before, RIGHT?!? _ He was almost going to do it too until he heard Dr. Pahlke speak again.

 

“Except, I’m a bit confused and I’m hoping you can clear something up for me,” Dr. Pahlke rubbed Claudia’s back. “You can of course answer when you are ready, but I’d like to confirm a couple of things.”

 

Claudia nodded her head, sobbing. 

 

“You’ve recently gotten into origami, yes?”

 

“That is correct, Doctor. It has become a new hobby of mine.”

 

“Mmm yes, and you apparently overheard some junior researchers discussing SCP-445 and requested a couple of samples yourself to help aid in your hobby and help with the therapeutic process.”

 

“Yeah and they wouldn’t-“

 

Dr. Pahlke rubbed her back and shushed her gently. “Just answer the questions, hon. Don’t get upset.”

 

“Yes. Yes I requested that paper.”

 

“And they unfortunately denied your request because of some past incidences you had with researchers.”

 

“They tried-“

 

“Please answer the question”

 

“Yes…”

 

“You were quite upset with that, the day after you had another incident in which personnel trying to give you medication were attacked by you.”

 

“What does this have to do with how they treat me?”

 

“Stay with me, Claudia” Dr. Pahlke gripped her shoulder gently. “After that incident, you complained of severe acne from the grease they apply to your face to distinguish your features. Dr. Silva made a new formula for you.”

 

“Yes, yes he did! I really don’t-“

 

“After he made this formula for you, you decided to try and seduce him knowing full well he wouldn’t be interested.”

 

Claudia had an offended look on her face as she tried to get up. “Dr. Pahlke!”

 

Dr. Pahlke gripped her shoulder a little tighter and pushed her down to keep her where she was. “This was to distract him so you could steal his level 2 clearance card. You attempted to use this card to get into SCP-445’s containment area, but were denied access because the minute Dr. Silva discovered his keycard was gone he put a request for a new one in and the old one was shut off. But you’ve done this a couple of times before. Researchers who lose their keycards are given SCP-005 until they receive their brand new card.”

 

“I didn’t steal anything! How could you say this about me?” Claudia began to cry again. “I’m the victim here!”

 

“Except you’re not. You knew Dr. Silva was in possession of SCP-005. You also knew you were scheduled for a check up for the new cream they apply to your face for facial recognition.” Dr. Pahlke gave her a sly smile and put her hand on her hip. “So I want to know, where did SCP-682 come in and when did Bright and Clef approve it?”

 

“I didn’t take anything! Dr. Silva was mad at me and they made me test 682!”

 

“Oh, Claudia~” Dr. Pahlke smiled devilishly before putting her other hand on Claudia’s other shoulder. “You can’t hide from me! You may be invisible, but you feel like a muddy puddle of pink and brown, probably worse than Dr. Clef does. You won’t even tell us your real name! I see right through your bullshit just as much as I can see through the rest of your body”

 

“W-What?!” Claudia looked confused but also angry.

 

“Give me SCP-005 please”

 

“I don’t have it!”

 

“You do, though. They started your testing at 12 pm. You breached containment at 12:05 pm. SCP-682 is in a secure area far away from here. So you either took SCP-005 and tried to steal some SCP-445 samples so you can make some replicas of the skeleton key, or you’re really that butthurt and broken up about an asexual man not reciprocating feelings for you and went on a temper tantrum about it.” Dr. Pahlke smiled smugly at her. “I’m hoping it’s the former.”

 

Dr. Clef’s eyes widened in surprise. She was playing along that whole time just to catch her bluff? Why play it out that long? Dr. Pahlke pretty much pinned exactly what happened without even being there to witness the events herself.

 

Claudia was at a loss for words, she tried to protest but nothing she could say could get past Dr. Pahlke. No wonder she isn’t her normal doctor. This woman would crush her spirit on her boot heel faster than SCP-096 can breach containment to kill someone that looked at its face. 

 

“I’ll be taking SCP-005 now, please.” Dr. Pahlke held her hand out. “Clef’s behind my door right now, too. He’s seeping blazing red fury. You don’t want me to let him after you again, do you?”

 

Clef’s jaw dropped. “W-What? H-How did you-?”

 

Claudia panicked when she heard his voice and reached into her mouth to pull out the skeleton key. 

 

“Take it! Take it! Don’t let him shoot my legs off!”

 

“Give me Silva’s old card, please” Dr. Pahlke left her hand out.

 

Claudia reached into her bra and pulled out the key card.

 

“Now, give me Dr. Clef’s locker keys.”

 

“I don’t-“

 

“ _ Claudia _ !”

 

Claudia let out a sigh and took the locker key out of her panties. Dr. Pahlke cringed and wiped it on her pants before putting all the items back into her pocket. 

 

“Let’s go back to containment and I’ll make sure Clef doesn’t shoot your legs off.” Dr. Pahlke got up before holding her hand out to Claudia. “Shall we?”

 

Claudia sighed deeply, taking Dr. Pahlke’s hand and getting up. Dr. Pahlke opened the door to see Clef standing there slack jawed with wide eyes.

 

“Clef, would you help me escort this young lady to her containment without blowing her legs off?”

 

He cleared his throat before taking Claudia’s other arm. “Y-Yeah…”

 

The three of them walked down the hall back to 347’s containment. 

 

*****SCP-347 RECONTAINED*****


	24. ***HALLWAY LOG 1***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *slamming fists on the table* DATE NIGHT DATE NIGHT DATE NIGHT DATE NIGHT

After putting SCP-347 back into her containment, Dr. Pahlke and Dr. Clef walked down the hall with each other.

 

“We should address that anger for our next session” Dr. Pahlke told him.

 

“Why did you play stupid for so long? You should have called her bullshit while we were in the pet room”

 

“You catch more flies with honey than vinegar. I wanted her to feel more relaxed and comfortable. How else would I have retrieved all the shit she stole.”

 

Dr. Pahlke handed him his locker keys. “I’d suggest disinfecting those, she was holding them in her panties”

 

“Sweet, pussy keys!” Dr. Clef laughed.

 

Dr. Pahlke rolled her eyes.

 

Dr. Clef put the keys in his pocket. “How the hell did you even know I was behind your door?”

 

“Your anger is loud” she responded with a giggle. “You were fuckin’ pissed! What was that all about?”

 

Dr. Clef looked away, embarrassed of himself for doubting her and thinking she lied to him. That was the whole reason he was upset, but like hell he was going to tell her that. “I-... uh…” he turned and smiled at her, raising his eyebrows. “I plead the fifth”

 

“That’s ok, we can talk about it next time.” Dr. Pahlke gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder before going down into the opposite direction toward her office. “I have to get back to work, I’ll see you Friday” she gave him a wink before walking away.

 

Dr. Clef sighed. He hated when she had to go, but he did love to watch her leave.


	25. ***DR. ISABELLA PAHLKE’S LIVING QUARTERS LOG 2***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***NOTE: There is a sex scene in this chapter that has been redacted for those who don’t want to read a sex scene or for readers who are under 18! If you’d like to read the sex scene and are 18+, read the [REDACTED] chapter.***

Clef and Isabella finally decided on something to do for Friday night. Nothing interesting was going on in the foundation, at least nothing they could attend as a date. They decided to have some dinner and maybe watch a movie at her place this time, since she was at his place twice already. She tried to have it at his place again, but he insisted it was her turn to host. It’s only fair.

 

She told him to dress casually, so he did. Hawaiian button down shirt and khaki shorts, the usual attire he prefers to wear. He was happy she didn’t want them to get fixed up, he was actually sick of wearing fancy clothes. Of course, he had his cowboy hat on. Fancy or not, the cowboy hat stays.

 

He went up to her door and knocked. He heard some frantic shuffling inside and the sound of a cat meowing and scurrying away. He could have sworn he heard her take in a deep breath and tell herself “you got this” before she opened the door. 

 

“Clef! Hi!” 

 

She greeted with a warm smile. She had on a sweater with a cartoon cat face on it and black leggings with a white paw print design on them. Her hair was down and curly this time. He saw her cat Ginnie resting on top of a filing cabinet, watching them.

 

“Izzie!” He greeted back with a small grin.

 

“Come in,” she motioned for him to come in as she stepped aside. “I’m almost finished making dinner!”

 

He stepped inside, taking a look around as he did. Her quarters were much smaller than his, but it was still nice. The walls were white with black trim. The carpet was a dark charcoal gray with a faint vine like design embedded into it. Most of the furniture was a combination of black and white, with a couple of hot pink and purple pieces or decor. One of the walls was an accent wall painted black with constellations drawn on it in white. One of the most prominent constellations on the wall was the constellation of Aquarius, which the name was written out in small but fancy cursive lettering.

 

“Make yourself at home!” She gestured toward her couch before dashing into what he assumed was her kitchen. 

 

“You didn’t have to make dinner, hon” he told her before sitting down on the couch.

 

“It’s ok! Really!” she called back out. 

 

Whatever she was cooking smelled absolutely delicious. It smelled a bit like Mexican food. Ginnie jumped off the filing cabinet she was on and trotted over to Clef, making a curious mew before rubbing her head on his leg. He was surprised the cat even liked him, considering he kidnapped her just to get Isabella’s attention. He pat the cat’s head anyways. He heard Isabella moving about in the kitchen with some dishware clanking together.

 

“Do you want me to help with anything?” He offered.

 

“No, no it’s fine! You’re my guest” she told him, coming out of the kitchen briefly to set plates and silverware on the table. “I was running a bit behind with cooking so I’m sorry for the wait”

 

He noticed her TV was on and paused on what looked like an episode of The Office on her Netflix account. He chuckled to himself and leaned back on the couch. 

 

“Get lost in the Office?” 

 

“Ah, a little!” She giggled, coming out with a big plate of what looked like Taco Bell crunch wraps and a bowl of corn.

 

“I thought you said you were cooking” he cocked his eyebrow at the crunchwraps suspiciously.

 

“I did cook!” Isabella looked a bit offended.

 

“Those look like they came fresh from Taco Bell, woman”

 

“Nope! It’s even better!” She dashed off into the kitchen again. “What do you want to drink, hon?”

 

“Johnny Walker” he responded, getting up and making his way to the dining room table. 

 

“I don’t have that, sorry! I have Redd’s Ale or Mike’s Hard Lemonade for alcohol”

 

Clef giggled and shook his head. “Weak. Fine get me the ale”

 

He sat down at one of the chairs, looking at the food she set on the table. There were a bunch of crunch wraps on the big plate. Up close they looked much better than Taco Bell’s actual meal. It looked better put together and less greasy too. There was a small glob of melted butter on top of the corn, a big spoon sticking out from the bowl.

 

Isabella came back from the kitchen and set the ale down in front of him before sitting herself down. She held her hard lemonade in her hand as she took a sip. 

 

“Help yourself” she told him, gesturing toward the food.

 

He picked up one of the crunch wraps and examined it. It smelled even better than Taco Bell’s too.

 

“Homemade crunch wraps?”

 

“Yeah, I kinda miss not being able to get fast food anymore because of the foundation policies, but I have been making this recipe since my college days.” She giggled and took one of the crunch wraps. “I hope you enjoy!”

 

“They look good and smell good,” he nodded before shrugging. “Guess we’re going to find out”

 

He took a bite and it was absolutely fantastic. Way better than whatever the hell Taco Bell was doing. He could even taste the care that went into making these. He nodded in approval.

 

“Mmm, shit! All of it from scratch?” Clef asked with a mouthful of food.

 

Isabella finished chewing and swallowing what she was eating. “Yes, even the cheese sauce”

 

“Goddamn! You could put Taco Bell out of business!”

 

“Thank you! I’m glad you like them!”

 

“I do!” He immediately took another crunch wrap off the big plate despite not being done with the one he was holding.

 

She watched him eat the crunch wraps she made with amusement as she scooped some corn onto her plate.

 

“Detect lies, put SCPs back into containment, put Taco Bell to shame…” he swallowed what he finished chewing. “What can’t you do?”

 

“Well for starters I can’t dance” she laughed.

 

“Bullshit! Your dancing is cute.”

 

“I’m glad you think so.”

 

“So, I would like to know how the hell you did that whole thing with SCP-347” Clef took another bite of his food. “Like you knew all that shit she took, you knew exactly what happened even though you weren’t even there to witness it, and you even knew I was behind the goddamn door!”

 

“Like I said, lie detecting takes a bit of detective work” she explained. “When I brought her to my office I had looked over some files on her from this past month. I also happened to look at some of the key card logs and experiment logs because I’m just a little nosy” she held her pointer finger and thumb together when she said this.

 

“A little nosy?” He eyed her a bit suspiciously, still eating his food. “What about those colors you mentioned? You said she was muddy pink and brown like me. You also said something about red fury.”

 

“You think you’re going to get something like that so easily from me?” She laughed as she picked at her corn. 

 

“Izzie c’mon! You’ve been making me spill a lot of stuff about myself!”

 

She only smiled devilishly at him in response, which slightly irritated him. Why does she have to toy with him like this? He continued to squint frustratedly at her as she ate her corn carefully.

 

“You’re dying to know, huh?” Isabella grinned.

 

“Yes!” he told her, maybe a bit too over excitedly.

 

“It feels weird explaining it though. It’s not fully based in science, but I know for a fact it works”

 

“We can’t explain eighty percent of the shit that goes on in this foundation, just tell me!”

 

“Okay,” she sighed, taking a small bite of her crunch wrap. She chewed and swallowed before speaking again. “I have extensively researched what everyone calls New Age belief systems. I’ve always been interested in them and I felt as if they had some basis in reality that we just couldn’t understand. Most academics and scientists and doctors dismiss it as fake hocus pocus stuff, but I know there’s more to it.”

 

“New Age? Like Aura Reading and tarot cards and shit?”

 

“Yes. I know it sounds silly, but hear me out! Aura reading was probably one of the most interesting practices among all the other practices. I have studied relentlessly into aura reading, witchcraft associated with it, etc. I’ve done my best to become in tune with the world in what they would call a spiritual way. I practiced and practiced and finally I found a break through. We all have auras, and they change colors constantly. I can’t see them, but I can feel them.”

 

Clef eyed her suspiciously. “You feel colors?”

 

She sighed and poked at her corn. “See, you think I’m nuts!”

 

“No, I’m trying to understand!”

 

“I can feel auras and I can feel what color they are without actually seeing the color. Maybe it’s because I practiced witchcraft and studied it I am able to feel it, but I can’t see it because I wasn’t born with that as a natural gift like some other aura readers. I used this new found skill and applied it to psychology. Every patient I’ve ever spoken with I extensively researched and studied what they were telling me versus what I feel from them. I figured out how to read and deduce people and their intentions like as if it were a report document.”

 

Clef still looked a bit skeptical.  _ She practiced New Age witchcraft and can now detect lies?  _ As much as most of the stuff in the foundation couldn’t be explained accurately with science, this just seemed like an elaborate lie.  _ Feeling colors? _

 

Isabella sighed again and looked away. “Ah you don’t believe me, you think I’m lying…”

 

Clef was silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say that wasn’t a rudely blunt answer. 

 

“I just don’t understand how you can know that much based on what most logical people would consider gibberish…” he clenched his teeth and gave her an apologetic look, realizing that probably sounded more rude than he wanted it to.

 

“It’s not gibberish!” Isabella looked offended. “Just because we can’t fully explain it with science yet doesn’t make it gibberish”

 

“I don’t know how else to word my opinion on it…”

 

“Listen, there are plenty of SCPs that could be explained with some studying into New Age. Take SCP-228 for instance. It’s just an object so it can’t just waltz into your mind and take what’s out of there like some reality bender. It most likely reads and interprets a person’s aura and what it is they are projecting onto it when they perceive it. That’s why it’s such a situational based object.”

 

“Mmm, unlikely but I never studied psychology or New Age stuff”

 

“Then how would you know it’s unlikely?”

 

“It doesn’t make sense to me”

 

Isabella sighed in frustration. “That’s why I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you wouldn’t believe me or take me seriously! And that’s really bad because I’m your psychiatrist, what good is a psychiatrist you don’t take seriously?”

 

“What color are you feeling right now?” Clef gave her a cheeky grin.

 

“God damnit!” Isabella crossed her arms and pouted.

 

“No really” he reached his hand out to her, cheeky smile unwavering.

 

“Depends, who’s color are we talking about?”

 

“You”

 

“Right now or in general?” Isabella asked before letting out a frustrated sigh and crossing her arms. “You know what? Nevermind! You’re just trying to get under my skin!”

 

He actually thought at first she was having fun, but he started to realize she was serious. He had unintentionally hurt her feelings. Normally he doesn’t care about other people’s feelings, but he actually cared about hers. He felt a connection with her and he didn’t want to lose that even if what he was hearing didn’t make sense to him.

 

“Izzie...” he frowned at her.

 

Isabella gave him a look over before uncrossing her arms. “No, no it’s ok. I’m sorry for getting defensive.”

 

“I shouldn’t have insulted your work.”

 

“I know you didn’t mean to, it’s just that I got mocked a lot during my college days for applying what people thought was a dumb hobby to my studies. I wouldn’t have gotten as far as I have without it.”

 

“Well whoever mocked you was a moron. Even if I don’t understand your methods, you clearly are doing excellent work.”

 

She smiled at him and finally took his outstretched hand into hers. “Thank you, I’m trying my best!”

 

“I still want to understand though,” his cheeky smile returned to his face. “There’s colors in general and situational colors? I may not understand but it is interesting, I’d like to know more.”

 

“Well, an aura’s color changes as we experience different emotions as well as changes with our personality and the way we think about the world around us. It’s kind of like looking at a kaleidoscope. For example, red in an of itself can mean anger or passion. Depending on the shade, you can tell which one the particular person is feeling. Anger is usually a deep red usually with orange or muddy hues depending on the reason someone is angry. Passion is usually a brighter red with pink tones.”

 

“That would be situational?”

 

“It could be or it could be general, too. Some people are generally angry and some people are generally passionate. General colors usually surround the person whereas situational comes more in spurts or bursts of color.”

 

Clef nodded and leaned back in his chair, taking his hand away from her to put behind his head. “So apparently when I lie you see bursts of muddy pink or brown. What’s my aura like in general?”

 

Isabella hesitated for a moment, which made Clef raise an eyebrow at her.

 

“Damn is it that bad?” Clef chuckled.

 

“Your aura isn’t bad, it’s just upsetting. You have a lot of dark and murky colors. Grays, blues, and reds mostly. Some greens, too.” She told him honestly. “Gray indicates blocked and guarded energy so you definitely have a wall up. Murky blue tells me you don’t trust anyone and were hurt badly in the past. Murky red tells me you’re angry and holding onto hate. Murky green tells me you’re resentful and have a refusal to take responsibility.”

 

“You make me sound like some over dramatic teen” he laughed.

 

“It’s true, though. And then all those flashes of murky pink and muddy brown I get everytime you deflect or tell a lie. You’re a mess, Clef” she shook her head before giving him a small smile. “But the good news is, I’ve noticed the murkiness in your aura has been lifting up and becoming paler, meaning our therapy sessions have been making progress.”

 

They sat in silence for a couple moments. Clef studied her features and her body language, as he unfortunately didn’t have any auras to feel or read. She seemed proud of the fact that she believed the therapy was working, although he told her before that’s not what was helping. He wasn’t going to tell her otherwise though. Maybe she’ll understand eventually if she doesn’t already know. She continued to eye him as well, and he took note of the spark in them. A mix of admiration and longing.

 

Isabella finally got up and began to clear the plates off the table. “Here, I’ll clean up. Did you have a movie in mind you wanted to watch?”

 

He shook his head and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter as long as it isn’t stupid. Also, those crunch wraps were fucking delicious so I’m just going to take the plate with me later.”

 

She laughed within the kitchen. “Sure! I’ll wrap them up for you just make sure you give me the plate back”

 

He got up and made his way over to the couch. “Mmm, I was thinking of maybe eating the plate too”

 

“You’re a dumbass” she chuckled before coming out of the kitchen and going over to the couch to sit next to him.

 

He just chuckled in response, putting his arm around her as she sat down next to him. 

 

“I only watch horror movies so I’m going to put one of those on” she told him, scrolling over the horror movie section.

 

“Well, at least it’s not some shitty chick flick”

 

“Don’t tempt me” She giggled, scrolling through the different movies. Finally, she picked one, it was Freddy vs. Jason. “I haven’t seen this movie in a while”

 

“I don’t think I ever saw it, looks kinda stupid”

 

“It is stupid, that’s why I like it”

 

“Guess the good thing about horror movies is if they’re good they’re good and if they’re bad they’re comedies.” He grinned.

 

She nodded before leaning her head up against him, already trying to make herself comfortable. He let her, of course. He knew eventually they weren’t going to want to watch the movie. At least, he knew he wasn’t going to be focusing much on the movie. 

 

Instead he was thinking about what she told him about her abilities. Detecting a lie was as simple as reading comprehension, investigation, and feeling colors? It was a bit disappointing that that’s all there was to it, but it didn’t explain other things about her. How is she able to be near him like this? How was she able to even kiss him? How was she even able to want to kiss him? How is she allowing him in her living quarters right now? Lies and emotions are a matter of color, but that doesn’t explain how she can just break through the wall he specifically and strategically put up for all women. Unless of course she was lying like he suspected. A dark pit formed in his stomach. He tried to fight the feeling, but it hit him like a freight train. 

 

“There’s something I don’t understand.” Clef blurted out, looking over at Izzie who was lying on his chest. 

 

She shifted her gaze up at him. “Try not to think too hard about this movie. It’s just stupid monster antics”

 

“No, not the movie”

 

“Oh, well, what is it?”

 

“You can feel colors, so that explains why you’re able to detect lies and all that, but how were you able to even stand being in the same room as me from the get go? That’s not an aura reading ability.”

 

“I was hoping the aura reading would be enough for you.” She frowned.

 

“Well it isn’t. I want to know more.” Clef looked on at her eagerly.

 

Isabella sighed and looked back to the tv. “I’m immune to mind-altering reality bends and memetic effects.”

 

“You say that so casually, how?”

 

“I can ask you the same thing.”

 

Clef sighed in frustration. She was right, though. He never told her how he was immune to bends in reality. Was it really important to know the reason why for him though?  _ She knows everything else about me. _

 

Isabella took the remote and paused the movie before sitting up. She looked a bit annoyed again, he wasn’t sure if he was upset with that or had achieved what he wanted all along.  _ I don’t deserve to be happy. _

 

“Clef, I don’t understand.” She crossed her arms. 

 

“Well, I’m just me and people around here have accepted that. You’re new and you, I guess I’m just intrigued.” he shrugged.

 

“No one questions why Dr. Ross was able to begin an entirely new set of projects and experiments for being new. Hell, you were new at one point and nobody dared question you I bet.” She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. “Is it because I’m a psychiatrist? Because I’m a woman? Because I’m trying something new and people don’t like it?”

 

“What? No one ever said that!”

 

“You don’t have to say it. It was pretty clear when you were standing outside the door when I was with Claudia and it’s pretty apparent now.” She had a pained expression on her face. “You didn’t believe I could perform my job duties and you don’t believe I’m being genuine!”

 

“Wh-???” Clef looked at her with shock and frustration. She wasn’t wrong, but this wasn’t the time he wanted to address this.  _ Oh well, if not now then when? _

 

“So I’m right? You think I’m lying to you?” she looked really hurt now.

 

“And what if I do?” he finally blurted out frustratedly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve been letting shit go really fast here before processing that you’re working for fucking O5 to get a mental profile on me. How the hell do I know this is really a date? How do I know if our other encounters were ‘dates’? How do I truly know that you aren’t trying to seduce me into opening up about myself?”

 

“Clef!” 

 

“Seriously!” his brows furrowed as he narrowed his eyes into a glare. “You have every file on me. You know more than I’m comfortable to share with someone. I’m not sure what you’re trying to fucking pull here, but if you want more information on the fucking Cornwall incident, playing with my fucking emotions is a fucked up way to get it!”

 

“Wh-” Isabella stared at him bewildered, tears pouring down her cheeks as she sobbed. “Clef…”

 

“Yeah, you didn’t think I’d know that was in my psychological profile. Please. All O5 ever fucking does is pester me year after fucking year and reopen my fucking traumatizing hellish experience over and over again! It’s been 30 fucking years and I still haven’t properly healed from it because O5 won’t fucking lay the fuck off!”

 

“Cl-”

 

“I have nightmares nearly every goddamn night. Terrified that I’m gonna wake up one day and see her!” Clef began to tear up as he bit his lip, the frustration and anger unwavering in his gaze. “Why else would the first thing you ask me about is my daughter when you were trying to get more information out of me?”

 

They both stood there, crying and shaking, staring each other down. Finally, Isabella choked back her sobs to give him a response.

 

“Clef, I literally have no idea what the Cornwall incident is. I-”

 

“If that isn’t the biggest CROCK of shit I’ve ever heard! O5 is fucking obsessed with it! You’re working directly for them! You said yourself you’re nosy, I’m sure you got into those files!”

 

“I’m serious!” she yelped out. “I-I have no idea what that is. I only knew about the suicide note and your personnel file and a couple of incident reports that happened around the foundation. I don’t know anything about a Cornwall incident. I haven’t seen it anywhere in the files and documents O5 gave to me! Trust me, I tried doing some extracurricular digging. I haven’t found anything that O5 haven’t already gave to me!”

 

The expression on his face softened when he noticed how genuinely upset and concerned she was right now. She really had no idea about it. “Wait, you seriously don’t have the files on Cornwall?”

 

“N-No” she sobbed. “I don’t know anything about that! I asked about your daughter because you w-wrote about her in the suicide note and I knew she was very important to you. I d-don’t know about Cornwall and I d-don’t know what O5 has been drilling you about for years. They told me you struggled with depression and wanted me to make sure you weren’t going to try and commit suicide again.”

 

“Uh-” Clef scratched his head, a bewildered look on his tear streaked face. 

 

“Clef, I don’t know what happened, it’s up to you if you want to tell me, but know whatever happened I am seriously here for you as both your psychiatrist and your lover” she gulped back a sob and looked over, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, if that’s what you want. I thought we had something. I genuinely care about you. I’m not lying, I’m not trying to get information. I’d like to do my job well, but you’ve made me feel something I don’t think I’ve ever felt before.”

 

Clef just continued to look on at her in response, quietly sobbing. He was still crying, not just because he had accidentally opened up a past wound in self defense, but also because of what she was saying.  _ Genuinely care about me? _

 

“I’ve refrained from relationships for a long time,” She stepped up closer to him. “I don’t know what you went through, but from what I can feel from your aura and the little bits you have told me about your daughter’s mother, she seemed like she was an abusive cunt like my ex. My ex constantly belittled me and my work. For years. I didn’t leave because I loved him and I didn’t want to be alone.”

 

Clef’s eyes widened as he shook his head, more tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“I finally left after I attended a study where they put an implant in my head. I was able to see clearly. I guess that implant also made me immune to minor reality bending effects, if you were still curious about that.” she twirled her finger nervously in her hair. “I’ve been on dates with many people, but no one has made me feel the way you make me feel. The first time I met you, I know you put that barrier up, but by god that shit wasn’t working on me. I saw right through it and saw a beautiful man who had experienced more loss and pain than any man should have ever experienced. You tried to be difficult and push me away, but we had a connection. I had so much fun with you when you invited me over for dinner a couple weeks ago. I had fun with you when we attended The Moonlight Theatre screening. I was hoping to have another fun night tonight, but I-”

 

Isabella cut herself off with a sob before putting her hands up against her face. “I-I failed as a psychiatrist and a lover! I should have never let my emotions into my work, but I didn’t want you to be my work! I wanted to be with you!”

 

Clef slowly and shakily brought his hands up to her wrists, gently pulling her hands away from her face. “Izzie…”

 

She looked at him, tears obscuring her vision.

 

“I’m too broken to be loved by you. Don’t risk your job for me. I’m not worth it.” 

 

“Clef!” she uselessly attempted to clutch at his hands that were on her wrists.

 

“I’m really sorry I mistook your genuine care about me as some O5 ploy to get information, but I’m not worth it.” he sighed a shaky breath. “You’re an amazing psychiatrist and you could do amazing things for the foundation. Don’t waste it for me.”

 

She shook her head violently, sobbing and trying to clutch onto him, like as if she didn’t he’d somehow disappear. “Please-”

 

“You’re lucky you were able to get away from your abusive partner. I had to kill her to get away from her. I had to have my very own daughter put in foundation custody to keep her safe from being raped or killed like I was or could have been…” he began to sob again, tears welling up in his eyes and pouring down. “I was weak…”

 

She placed her hands up against his cheeks, her grasp was shaky. “You’re not weak! You didn’t deserve that and it wasn’t your fault!”

 

They stood there, his hands on her wrists, her hands against his cheeks, both crying and sobbing. Two broken people who haven’t properly healed. This was definitely not how either of them wanted this night to go. She felt drowned in his murky blue aura. She wanted to fix it. Pluck away all the murkiness and toss it into an abyss. 

 

“O5 doesn’t have to know shit! We can make this work!” she whispered between shaky sobs. “I swear I would never try to hurt you. I want you to be happy and feel all the love from me that you deserve.”

 

He studied her features. Through all the tears, her eyes were a brilliant shade of green, like freshly polished jade. Even though she was holding onto him, her touch was still very gentle and kind. In fact, any time they shared a touch she was always soft and careful with her caresses. Isabella was soft like silk and soothing like lavender. His ex was rough, angry, forceful like thorns.  _ God don’t think about that bitch… _

 

“I-” Clef began, taking his hands off her wrists and instead wrapping them around her waist and pulling her closer. “I want it to work, but they’ll find out and you’ll be gone.”

 

She pressed her forehead up against his, brushing his tears away with her thumb. “We’re going to think of something. We’ll fight them if we have to.”

 

“I do have a lot of guns” he smiled and gave a small chuckle, his sobs fighting to stifle it.

 

She chuckled with him through her sobs. “I love you, Clef”

 

Hearing that from her was surreal to him. He didn’t really think anyone could love him. He pulled her closer, their lips barely inches apart. “I-” he wanted to say it, he really did, but it was caught in his throat. 

 

She nodded in response, understanding of his feelings. The way she looked at him was so tender and loving. “Can I kiss you?” she whispered and it sent ecstatic shivers down his spine.

 

He pulled her as close as he could without squeezing her too hard. He pressed his lips up against hers as a response, hoping that would suffice. She immediately reciprocated his response, almost in desperation. Ever since the first time they kissed she’s been craving the taste of his lips against hers. Unlike last time, where he was more restrained, this kiss felt free and more open. His hands travelled down and gripped her hips as he leaned her up against the couch. She let him lower her down, wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulled away from the kiss for a moment to observe his facial features, making sure he was okay with what she did. He smiled at the gesture before pulling her back into the passionate slurry of kisses. She put her arms around him, running her hands through his hair and knocking off his hat. Their tongues swirled around each other with desperate ecstasy. 

 

It was Ginnie’s meow that broke her away from the slurry of passion. She looked over at her cat, who was sitting on the coffee table watching them. 

 

“Ah, sorry” Clef began to get up.

 

She gripped onto him in response. “Don’t be sorry! I didn’t say I wanted to stop, I just don’t want to do this in front of Ginnie.”

 

“Uh…” he was a bit taken back by her comment.

 

“Well, that’s if you’re comfortable with-” she began, biting her lip and looking away realizing maybe she was being a bit forward.

 

He thought about it for a moment, taking in her features as he gently trailed a circle on the small of her back with his finger. It’s usually not something he is interested in to say the least, despite some comments and jokes he makes. But there was passion there, and if she could feel the colors of his aura then she can probably feel just how passionate he felt in this moment. She definitely wanted him, but she didn’t demand it from him. The way she pulled back to make sure he was okay while they were kissing. He hasn’t felt this safe with someone else before.

 

“I am,” he finally responded. “I want you!”

 

Isabella got up and began to gently tug him over in the direction of another room. He followed eagerly. When she opened the door to her bedroom he felt like his heart was going to launch itself out of his throat.  _ Is this fucking happening? _

_**[REDACTED] [DATA EXPUNGED]** _

——————————————-

Isabella looked over watching his chest rise and fall. She didn’t want to leave Clef’s side in that moment. She just wanted to lie next to him forever. She carefully turned herself over, laying her head on his chest and slinging her arm lazily over his stomach.

 

Clef lightly brushed her back with one hand, staring at the ceiling. For the first time in a very long time he felt calm. Serene. All the issues that he went through in the past didn’t matter right now. He finally turned his gaze toward Isabella, who was idly circling her finger around his side. She looked back up at him, her eyes filled with a similar sense of calm. Her eyes filled with love. He still couldn’t wrap his head around how this was real and actually happening. 

 

“Can I stay?” He finally asked her, almost surprised at hearing the sound of his own voice.

 

“I don’t ever want you to leave” she responded, pulling herself closer to him and planting a small kiss on his chest.

 

He nodded in response, giving her a small kiss on the forehead before looking back up at the ceiling. He slowly shut his eyes, letting his exhaustion finally succumb him into blissful sleep.

 

“I love you, Isabella” he whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	26. [REDACTED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE: The following chapter is the sex scene that has been redacted from the previous chapter for 18+ people interested in reading the redacted text***

After effectively tugging him inside, she shut the door before pushing him onto the bed. His cheeks were bright red as he stared at her with an expression of bewilderment, amusement, and arousal. She giggled upon seeing his expression before pulling off her sweater over her head.

 

He wanted to say anything, something witty or even just dirty talk, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. Every emotion he could ever feel was heightened, but it felt nice. His heart pounded against his chest, and some inner memories threatened to ruin this moment, but it was different. She wasn’t a hooved beast with a thousand eyes and sharp teeth disguised as a nature goddess. Not at all. She was gentle. She was kind. She was caring. She was a human interested in weird New Age ideas that she put into her work. Dark hair, bright eyes, soft lips, and that sweet summer peach scent from her perfume.  _ She’s safe. She’s home. _

 

Isabella grinned, but her cheeks were bright red as well. She was trying to ride her wave of confidence out to initiate something, otherwise they might just sit there and stare at each other like nervous children. She pulled him back into another passionate kiss as she went to work unbuttoning his shirt. She trailed kisses back and forth from his lips to his neck and collarbone then back up again, looking up and observing him every so often to make sure he was okay. She would stop immediately if he even had the slightest hint of being uncomfortable. Luckily, it looked like he was enjoying himself. She could feel it in bursts of hot pink toned reds that fought off the murky blues from before. 

 

At first, he just let her dictate the kiss and undo his shirt. Once she undid the last button, he pulled his arms around her and went to work unhooking her bra. He continued to kiss her deeply and passionately. His hands were a bit shaky, so it took him a little longer than he would have liked, but he soon was able to unhook it. She broke away from the kiss to let her bra slide off before tugging off her leggings and panties.

 

Clef was enthralled with the sight before him that he couldn’t even bring himself to move. She had a really sexy, curvy body.  _ Is this really fucking happening right now? _

 

She sat on top of him in a straddle before going to work unbuttoning his khaki shorts. After unzipping them, she stopped and looked at him, her face still flushed. She too had a bewildered yet aroused expression on her face.

 

“Are you sure?“ she began, trying to examine his facial features and read into his aura. Both of their auras were so vibrantly passionate she had a hard time understanding the onslaught of emotion going on between them, but at least it was positive. Still, she couldn’t live with herself if she ever hurt him, even unintentionally. 

 

“Yes!” he let out in a hoarse, dry whisper before tugging off his pants and boxers.

 

She sat up a bit to let him pull them off. She examined his erection with a gleam of excitement in her eyes. She gently ran her fingers over it, earning a small gasp from him as he thrusted his hips forward. Her touch was careful but it was very welcomed.  _ I want more... _

 

Isabella’s confidence seemed to run out at this point, as she was surprised she was able to even get this far. She hasn’t had an encounter like this in a while. This is the most intimate and close she could get with this man, and she wanted to desperately. However, all she could manage to do is stare and gently touch him while she ached between her thighs. 

 

Clef gazed up at her and gave a small grin. He could tell her confidence ran out, but luckily for her, his was just beginning. He immediately gripped her hips and started to move her up a bit. 

 

“Don’t get all shy on me now.” 

 

Isabella bit her lip as she lifted herself up enough so that her entrance was touching his tip. Her head was practically spinning as she felt her heart pound against her chest like as if it wanted to escape her body. She rubbed herself against him, deciding on if she wanted to just go ahead or wait until he did.  _ This is really happening. _

 

When she finally decided to lower herself onto him, he thrusted his hips up essentially speeding along the process. Isabella let out an audible gasp, bringing her hands to his shoulders to keep herself stable. 

 

He let out a low moan before biting his lip and looking up at her.  _ God, she’s gorgeous. _ She felt snug and really warm as well, a feeling he hasn’t felt in so long and didn’t realize until this moment he wanted so badly. He denied himself so long out of fear, but he was safe now. He wanted to grab her hips and continuously thrust his way in and out of her relentlessly, but he did his best to maintain self control. She can decide how she wants this to go. She looks out for him and what he wants, he wants to do the same for her.

 

She moved her hips back and forth slowly and rhythmically, to get used to this feeling again. She’s been craving this. Not just someone being inside of her, but the tender intimacy and connection she felt with this. She gripped his shoulders a little tighter, careful not to grip too hard. She looked at him with a doe eyed expression, in complete awe. 

 

Besides the gasps and quiet moans, they continued to stare at each other and slowly work each other with starstruck expressions. It was a bit awkward, but this hasn’t happened for either of them in so long. He wanted to savor the moment. She just didn’t want the feeling to end.

 

After a bit, they both began to speed up the pace and go a little rougher. Isabella tilted her head back and let out a moan as he moved his hands up her body slowly, caressing every inch of flesh until he finally stopped at her breasts. He squeezed them lightly at first, getting a little rougher with each thrust.

 

“M-More~” she breathed out.

 

Hearing that made him lose any restraint or self control he might have had. He pushed her off and over to the side before climbing on top of her. She looked up at him a bit surprised as he gazed upon her with hungry, half-lidded eyes.

 

“As you wish~” he gave her a smirk before thrusting himself inside of her.

 

She let out a squeaky moan that got hitched in her throat as she gripped the sheets underneath her. Pleasure ripped through her as he ravished her body.  _ It was fantastic.  _ Her toes curled before she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

 

He continued his rough movements, watching her face intently and letting out a series of low moans and small grunts. He felt layers of stress, anguish, and anger fall away from him. He felt twenty years younger. The fact she was enjoying every thrust underneath him made it all even better. The fact he was enjoying every movement made this fantastic. They both enjoyed each other and it was beautiful. It was how it should be. Exactly how it should be.

 

She dug her heels into his back before placing her clenched hands on his shoulders. She moaned out his name, the only intelligible thing she could even get past her lips at this point. He took this as encouragement to go even further. He shifted their position a bit so that he was kneeling on the bed and her legs were resting on his shoulders. He gripped her hips for support and continued his rough pace on her, earning some groans and a couple of screams.

 

This reaction shocked him, so he eased up on her a bit. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, a loving and longing expression.

 

“I’m okay. It feels really good~”

 

He nodded and continued back with the rough pace. He was so close to the edge of releasing he was afraid he’d finish before she did. He tried his best to hold himself in as much as he could. He wanted to see her melt and fall apart underneath him. 

 

She curled her toes again and gripped his thighs as she felt herself reach her peak, letting out a satisfied moan as she pressed herself up against him to finish riding out her orgasm.

 

He wasn’t too far behind as he finally clutched her hips and thrusted himself in one last time before releasing and letting out a low growl. 

 

They both stayed in their positions, staring at each other and panting trying to catch their breath. After a few moments, something that seemed like hours in the awe induced trance they stared at each other with, Clef lied down next to her.


	27. ***DR. JACK BRIGHT’S OFFICE LOG 1***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *CS188 Billy Mays voice* What the ACTUAL Fuck????

Dr. Ross burst into Dr. Bright’s office. Dr. Bright didn’t even get to properly greet him before Dr. Ross started speaking frantically.

 

“Something happened to Dr. Pahlke! She missed five of her appointments this morning including mine and Dr. Silva’s” his voice was shrill as he spoke, slamming his hands down on the desk. “I am very worried because it is not like her to miss patient appointments! I need your help!”

 

Dr. Silva poked his head into the office looking annoyed. “Ravi, she technically missed three. Your appointment is after mine and it’s only been ten minutes into when I was supposed to have my appointment. Not even at the fifteen minute rule yet.”

 

“That’s not normal!” Dr. Ross tugged on his short hair. “Considering she missed some D-Class appointments too! Are you not worried about Dr. Pahlke?”

 

“I am worried, but I feel like you might be overreacting.” Dr. Silva sighed, looking at his watch. “It’s ten thirty. She may not be feeling well and maybe she didn’t get a chance to notify her patients. If she is sick, it is best she stay and rest to not get the rest of us sick.”

 

“She hasn’t even tried calling me to tell me she’s not feeling well,” Dr. Bright shrugged, tapping his pen on the desk. “That’s okay, I’ll just give her a call and see what’s going on.”

 

He picked up his office phone and started dialing her extension. Dr. Ross had his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot, hoping that she would answer and let them all know she was okay and she was just not feeling well. Dr. Bright had a glum look on his face when the dial tone ended with her voice mail. Dr. Ross immediately saw this change in his face and started to pace back and forth.

 

“Something happened to her!” Dr. Ross flailed his arms in the air in a panic. “Clef put her under that evil ukulele spell! I warned you and you didn’t listen!”

 

Dr. Silva looked a bit concerned. “W-Well maybe she didn’t hear it, why don’t we just try again?”

 

Dr. Bright sucked in a breath through his teeth as he picked up the phone again, completely ignoring Dr. Ross’s theory on what might have happened. “Dr. Silva, I think you’re right. Maybe she didn’t hear it.”

 

Dr. Bright redialed her extension again, anxiously waiting through the dial tone. He got her voicemail again.

 

“Oh…” Dr. Bright visibly cringed. 

 

Dr. Ross began to panic more while Dr. Silva just became pale and silent, considering the possibility that Dr. Ross might be right.

 

“Hey, third time's the charm!” Dr. Bright tried to remain positive, redialing her extension for the final time.

 

Voicemail. 

 

Dr. Ross slammed his hands on the table. “We have to go look for her and make sure she is okay!”

 

“Yeah, that’s really concerning that she’s not picking up her phone” Dr. Silva shifted uncomfortably.

 

Dr. Bright sighed. They were right, it’s not like Dr. Pahlke to miss her patient appointments and not tell anybody if she wasn’t feeling well. However, he had a deep feeling inside of him that he knew what happened and if he lets Dr. Ross get too involved in this someone’s going to get in trouble or possibly lose their job.

 

“Well,” Dr Bright finally spoke. “I will take care of this then, just go back to your projects and-“

 

“No! You told me you were going to take care of things last time and you didn’t!” Dr. Ross complained.

 

Dr. Bright crossed his arms and huffed in frustration. “Ravi, I did take care of it. I spoke to him!”

 

“And what good did that do? Now she’s under the evil ukulele spell and god only knows what evil he has planned for her!” Dr. Ross moved his hands frantically as he spoke.

 

“Well, I’m your boss and I say go back to your projects and let me handle it!” Dr. Bright finally quipped back at him. 

 

“I respectfully deny your request, I humbly ask to assist you in visiting Dr. Pahlke!” 

 

“I respectfully deny that request. Stick your thumb up your ass if you want, I told you I’m taking care of this!”

 

“What is the big problem with me assisting? I’m worried about a fellow coworker you should be happy I want to help!”

 

Dr. Bright looked over at Dr. Silva, half hoping he’d help calm Dr. Ross down so he can do what he needs to do without causing any drama. Dr. Silva, however, shrugged and stood up from his chair.

 

“I would actually like to help too. She’s been really helping me with my problems and if there’s something I can do to help I would like to help.” Dr. Silva responded.

 

Dr. Bright held the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and letting out a deep, frustrated sigh. “Ok, fine. You can come with me, but let me handle it! You guys hang back and don’t say or do anything. Got it?”

 

Dr. Ross nodded dutifully. Dr. Bright got up from his desk and walked out of his office, Dr. Ross and Dr. Silva following suit. They were headed to her living quarters. Dr. Bright dreaded what they might accidentally uncover there.


	28. ***DR. ISABELLA PAHLKE’S LIVING QUARTERS LOG 3***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B U S T E D

Dr. Bright hit the small doorbell apparatus near her door before knocking firmly on it, hoping the noise would wake her up.

 

It certainly did. Isabella woke up with a start and sat up quickly. “W-“ 

 

She looked over at the clock, which read 10:45 am. She immediately panicked, scrambling to get up and get some clothes on. Her panicking woke Clef up. He sat up and scratched his head. 

 

“What’s the matter? Did my repulsiveness finally kick in?” He half-joked.

 

“No!” Isabella frantically put her sweater on and pulled up her leggings. “I’m very late for my appointments and someone’s knocking on the door!”

 

Clef’s eyes widened at this statement. He turned his head to look at the clock to see how late it was. “Oh.” 

 

He grabbed his clothes and draped them over himself. “I’ll hide out in here then. If anyone asks you have no idea where I am and tell them to check my office cuz I’m probably working in my office even if they didn’t see me.”

 

Isabella nodded, trying to fix her messy hair as she ran out of the bedroom to open the door. Clef quickly started to get dressed before he stealthily crouched down and hid behind her half shut bedroom door.

 

She opened the door to see Dr. Bright, Dr. Ross, and Dr. Silva all standing there.

 

“There you are!” Dr. Bright sighed in relief. “We’ve been trying to call you!”

 

“I am so sorry I-“ Dr. Pahlke looked around frantically, trying to think of what to say. “I overslept!”

 

Dr. Ross didn’t seem too convinced with that answer as he raised his eyebrow at her. Dr. Silva frowned. Dr. Bright shrugged and let out a chuckle.

 

“Oh, uh, that’s understandable! Are you not feeling well?” Bright put his hand on Dr. Pahlke’s forehead.

 

She shook her head. “I feel pretty rotten today, that would explain why I overslept and didn’t hear any calls or alarms” she tried her best to sound convincing, holding her stomach to try and sell the act.

 

Dr. Bright knew it was an act, but he was hoping the act was enough to sell to Silva and Ross to hop off her case. Dr. Silva seemed content with the answer.

 

“Dr. Pahlke, I’m so sorry you’re not feeling well! I hope you feel better!” Dr. Silva told her with a nod.

 

“Yes, Dr. Pahlke. Please get well soon! Just try to let us know that you aren’t feeling well next time so we don’t get worried again.” Dr. Bright told her, grabbing onto Dr. Silva’s and Dr. Ross’s shoulders. “C’mon, let her rest!”

 

Dr. Ross shrugged Dr. Bright’s hand off his shoulder and stepped up in front of Dr. Pahlke, seemingly looking over her and into her living quarters. Dr. Bright tried pulling him away, but he was too late.

 

“So, did the Taco Bell crunch wraps make you feel sick? Why are there so many of them?” He inquired, looking at her suspiciously.

 

“Oh yeah I might have gotten some bad meat. I made a lot so I had left overs for the week” she lied, nodding her head.

 

“Right,” Dr. Ross nodded, gripping the door frame as hard as he could so Dr. Bright couldn’t pull him away. “And if that is so, why is Dr. Clef’s ukulele sitting by his shoes and why is his hat on the floor?”

 

Dr. Pahlke’s eyes widened as she looked behind her. The ukulele was indeed next to his shoes over by where the shoes and coats are kept. His hat was also on the floor from when they were making out in the living room. 

 

“Well…” she tried to explain.

 

Dr. Bright sighed, tugging Dr. Ross more roughly now. “You know he coulda left them in her office and she was keeping them safe!”

 

Dr. Ross used all his might to give Dr. Bright a back kick and shove him back. He pushed his way past Dr. Pahlke, who was too dumbfounded to react in time. “You cannot fool me! He was here just like I suspected and he put Dr. Pahlke under an evil ukulele spell!”

 

Dr. Clef, hearing all the commotion from where he was hiding, had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.  _ Evil ukulele spell? What the fuck? _ Then he realized Dr. Ross was inside, and began to panic internally. He did his best to hide where he was and not make any movements.

 

“Hey!” Dr. Bright yelled. “Get out of there that is so rude!” 

 

Dr. Bright let himself into Dr. Pahlke’s living quarters to try and get Dr. Ross out. Dr. Pahlke just put her face in her hands as Dr. Silva watched dumbfounded. Before Dr. Bright could grab Dr. Ross, Dr. Ross spotted Dr. Clef behind the bedroom door.

 

“AHA!” Dr. Ross shouted, dodging Dr. Bright’s tackle as he walked over to the bedroom and opened the door to reveal Dr. Clef, who was crouching there with a dumb look on his face.

 

Dr. Bright smacked into the wall when he missed tackling Dr. Ross. He sighed when he saw Dr. Clef, giving him a huge frown for being caught.

 

“See? He was here doing evil!” Dr. Ross pointed out.

 

Dr. Clef looked around the room. “Oh me? I-I’m not Dr. Clef! I actually never heard of Dr. Clef in my life!”

 

Dr. Ross crossed his arms and gave him a suspicious look, cocking his eyebrow up. “Oh? And if you aren’t Dr. Clef, then who are you?”

 

“A stripper that Miss Doctor Isabella Pahlke ordered to keep her company for the night!” He nodded and got up. 

 

Dr. Bright and Dr. Pahlke slapped their hands onto their cheeks at how horrible Clef’s lie was. Dr. Ross was obviously not convinced, knowing Clef’s notorious reputation for lying and having his suspicions about what he believed Clef was doing to Dr. Pahlke. Dr. Ross turned to Dr. Bright, a look of concern and anguish. 

 

“Bright, I thought you said you were taking care of this?” He asked.

 

“I was!” Dr. Bright huffed.

 

“You didn’t! You lied to me and now Dr. Pahlke was in danger and you didn’t help save her from the slimy sleazeball!” He angrily pointed at Dr. Clef. 

 

“Ravi-“ Dr. Bright started. 

 

“No! I don’t want to hear your lies and excuses for your friend!” Dr. Ross told him, stepping away from everyone and towards the door.

 

“Dr. Ross, please!” Dr. Pahlke pleaded. “This is just a misunderstanding!”

 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Pahlke, but I am going to be reporting this directly to O5 because it is my duty to do so. What’s going on isn’t right. Clef needs to be punished for his actions!” Dr. Ross explained.

 

“W-Wait!” Dr. Pahlke put her arms out, trying to go toward Dr. Ross to stop him, but Dr. Ross ran off.

 

Dr. Pahlke dropped to her knees in front of her door. Dr. Silva was staring in bewilderment at all the commotion going on. Dr. Bright shot a glare at Dr. Clef.

 

“Did I not fucking tell you to keep that shit on the DL?” Dr. Bright hissed, crossing his arms.

 

“In my defense, I did! I didn’t think we’d over sleep and I didn’t expect Dr. Ross to barge in like a wild fucking animal!” Dr. Clef defended himself.

 

“Welp, we all know how this kind of shit goes. I have to make some fucking phone calls! Let’s hope I’m not too late!” Dr. Bright shook his head before storming out. 

 

Dr. Pahlke was on her knees on the ground, staring off down the hallway. Her eyes were welling up with tears. They’re going to know she wasn’t under some spell and she’s going to get fired most likely.

 

Dr. Silva let out a deep breath he had held in and looked at Dr. Clef, who was walking out of the bedroom holding his hand to his forehead and pacing back and forth.

 

“This question is for both of you, is Dr. Ross right?” He asked. “Did Clef put Pahlke under a spell?”

 

Dr. Clef was going to answer, but Dr. Pahlke started to speak. “No! No! Dr. Clef didn’t put me under a spell. I did this on my own accord and I don’t need to be saved from anybody.”

 

She bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. Unfortunately, they started rolling down her cheek as she sniffled unevenly. 

 

Dr. Silva tilted his head as he looked back and forth from Dr. Pahlke to Dr. Clef. He didn’t really know what to say in that moment. He understood where everyone was coming from, but there was nothing he could really do about Dr. Ross going to O5 nor is there anything he can do to help his psychiatrist who is on the floor about to lose it at any moment.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Dr. Silva asked sympathetically.

 

Dr. Pahlke simply shook her head as she shifted herself into the fetal position on the floor. “No, just go, please.”

 

Dr. Silva nodded and walked off down the hall, looking back periodically until he was far enough away to not see her anymore.

 

Dr. Clef leaned up against her front door frame, looking at her glumly. “I didn’t mean to make you late.”

 

She didn’t respond. She buried her head further in her arms and rocked back and forth.

 

“I’ll leave you alone, I’m sorry” he shoved his hands in his pocket and was about to turn and walk away, but he felt Isabella cling onto his leg.

 

“D-Don’t leave me!” She sobbed and whimpered, smooshing her face up against his leg as tears poured down her cheeks.

 

He usually didn’t feel bad for people and usually didn’t care for emotions, but the state she was in right now made him feel awful. She was normally really level-headed, calm, cool, maybe a little sassy and sometimes emotional like she was last night. But nothing like this. Not only that, but he got incredibly intimate with her last night, more intimate than he’s ever been with anybody. He stooped down next to her and gently rubbed her back.

 

“It’s ok. What’s O5 gonna do? They let unethical shit happen all the time around here that’s far worse than two doctors in a relationship.” He gave her a kiss on her head. “And if they got something to say about it I’ll fucking fight them. They can just fucking try me!”

 

“I appreciate that, but it doesn’t matter. I’m not supposed to do something wrong. It doesn’t matter that other people do wrong things it only matters when I do it.” She sobbed. “And because I did wrong I’m going to lose my job!”

 

“This is the goddamn SCP Foundation not some generic Psych office back in New York! If they try to fire you over something as petty as ‘oh you dated and had sex with a patient’ I will fucking fight them and I encourage you do the same.” He tried saying it confidently, but part of him was nervous for both of them. “You said that you’d fight them last night”

 

Sure crazy and unethical things happened in the foundation all the time, but of course with their luck this would probably be the one thing O5 finds unacceptable. They’re weird like that, but he’s not gonna go down without a fight. They may have been having a fling, but she technically still did her job. They wanted her to treat him and make him better, and she did! He’s not as depressed as he was anymore. She really made him a lot happier even if he doubted her intentions a couple of times. 

 

The phone in her living quarters rang. She snapped her head towards the phone, staring at it with wide bloodshot eyes. She felt like she absolutely had to answer that call. She got up and picked up the phone, a shaky hand pressing it up against her ear.

 

“D-Dr. Pahlke speaking” she tried to sound professional, but she was still sobbing and breathing unevenly.

 

“Dr. Pahlke, please report to the conference room. Tell Dr. Clef he needs to come down there, too” an ominous male voice sounded on the other end.

 

She tried to respond, but she just started to cry again. That was definitely one of the O5 directors. They hung up the phone and the dial tone came back on. Isabella let the phone slip out of her hands as she continued to cry.

 

“Was it them?” Clef asked, taking a stance like as if he was about to walk into a boxing match.

 

She hesitated before she spoke. “Y-Yes. They want us to go to the conference room.”

 

“We better get to it then. Get it over with.”

 

Isabella nodded in response before picking up the phone she let drop on the floor and putting it back on the receiver. She shuffled over to Clef slowly, like as if going any faster would be walking herself into an inevitable doom. He put his arm around her and squeezed her arm reassuringly as they left her living quarters.


	29. ***CONFERENCE ROOM LOG [END]***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Bright ran in shortly after they left in full Lawyer attire with a briefcase ready to defend the Clizzle ship before he realized it wasn’t necessary. ((‘‘Tis the end friends! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me comments, critiques, etc. I love to hear from my readers!!))

The two doctors entered the conference room, which seemed dark and empty save for a projector screen at the far end wall and two chairs conveniently placed for them to sit in. Once they sat down, the projector on the ceiling lit up and showed not only a video feed of a vague figure sitting behind a desk, but it also projected holograms of vague figures sitting around the entire table around them. The way they were arranged made it seem like Clef and Isabella were about to be judged and sentenced to some punishment.

 

Clef narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.  _ These cowards didn’t even bother to show up in person. _

 

Isabella tried to shrink into herself, pushing herself back against the chair and gripping the arm rests. She bit her lip to stifle the onslaught of tears coming back.

 

“Do you know why you both are here?” the figure in the projector screen spoke, the same ominous male voice that was on the phone before.

 

Clef just rolled his eyes in response. “Because Dr. Ross is a tattle tale?”

 

The figure waved his hand as if to wave Clef’s statement away as he seemed to look on at Isabella.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I violated t-the ethics code.” She sobbed, putting her face in her hands to hide herself.

 

All of the figures in the room nodded their heads and seemingly looked like they were writing something down, although there was nothing in front of the holograms themselves. After a bit, they turned their attention back to the two doctors.

 

“Yes, you did violate an ethics code. That’s some pretty serious-“ the voice began, but Clef immediately interrupted.

 

“No that’s bullshit! You let so many other things slide around here but you’re gonna get on her case for th-“

 

“SILENCE!” the figures all said in unison.

 

Clef grumbled to himself and crossed his arms.

 

“Dr. Isabella Pahlke, the work you have done for the foundation has been absolutely incredible so far, including this. We have seen much improvement in you after those augments we gave you back in your university study days.”

 

Her eyes widened at this statement as she sat up straight. “Wh-?”

 

The figure chuckled to itself. “Yes, that was us. When you came to the research study seeking help for your extreme case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. We were actually behind that study and ended up using some augments the GOC used on you, Dr. Clef. It certainly helped her OCD and it was the reason you two were able to get as far as you did.”

 

Clef nodded and looked at Isabella. That does explain a lot about her and her mannerisms. She seemed shocked upon hearing this.

 

“Y-You ran that experiment?” 

 

“We did” the figures nodded in unison.

 

“Welp, figures, almost the entire psych department usually has a disorder or some kind of screw loose” Clef laughed.

 

Isabella shot him a look, to which he continued giving her a cheeky grin. Probably not the best time to make jokes, but he couldn’t help himself. Even if she had OCD, she was still amazing at what she does and just amazing in general.

 

“Now, don’t think that Dr. Ross simply ratted you out. Of course, this is what sparked the meeting, but we’ve been watching you. We saw your dates. We even listened in.”

 

“Okay, now that’s fucking creepy!” Clef visibly cringed.

 

Isabella looked mortified.

 

“Dr. Pahlke, you got Dr. Clef to open up considerably about himself. Something no other personnel in the foundation has ever came close to save for maybe Dr. Kondraki.”

 

Isabella gave Clef a quizzical look. He didn’t mention him and Kondraki being close. Hell, even in the files it looked like they had a weird rivalry friendship than anything else. 

 

Clef went pale and looked away. He didn’t think O5 knew anything about that and did not want them to mention that, especially not now. Not that he was embarrassed of his prior relationship.

 

“We are willing to give you, Dr. Isabella Pahlke, a second chance. We can waive your ethical violation if you explain your scientific method and give us a theory on the Cornwall Incident from what he’s told you and from the files we are about to give you”

 

The two doctors audibly gasped and snapped their gaze up at the figure on the screen. A holographic document appeared in front of Dr. Pahlke. She was about to pick it up, but quickly looked over at Clef, who just looked drained of all color and absolutely numb.

 

“I won’t read this unless you want me to” she told him.

 

“We order you to read it” the O5 director told her sternly.

 

Isabella put out her shaky hands towards the document, still looking on at Clef.

 

“Just read it…” he whispered, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

 

She nodded as she used her fingers to control opening and shifting through the holographic document. She tried her best to calm the rampant anxiety coursing through her, threatening to overwork her heart into an eventual dead stop. Of course, the contents of the document didn’t help. What she was reading was incredibly vile and painful. Dr. Clef went through much more trauma than she could have ever imagined, and thinking about what he told her last night with O5 ripping this wound open year after year. She shut the document, not able to read anymore.

 

“I can’t read anymore” she sobbed. “It’s too much”

 

“You are a psychiatrist aren’t you? And this is your patient!” The O5 member on the screen sat back in his seat. “Your methods were unconventional, but you have a lot of personal insight that not many other people would be able to give us. We know you value your job, so just tell us your theories on your patient. Can he be helped?”

 

“What are you implying?” Isabella almost seemed offended.

 

“Through your obviously fake relationship, can you tell us, is he lying about Cornwall and the Montauk House?”

 

In that moment, Clef felt his heart sink. Had his suspicions about her been right? She was playing a dangerous ethics game for science all along? He turned and looked at her, his eyes filled with tears and a sense of betrayal. He would understand if she got up and explained herself. Why would she put her job on the line? Of course this wasn’t real and that whole thing that happened last night, that was all for science. He’d been lonely so long he truly wanted to believe she loved him and that he loved her too. He looked on at her expectantly, wanting to hear her assessment of his trauma. An assessment of if what he went through was even real or if he just made it all up. Maybe he did make it all up.

 

_ “You’re a liar, Francis! You always lie! Tell me the fucking truth you fat fucking bastard!”  _ His ex’s voice screamed through his thoughts, forcing him into a strange state of panic and dissociation.

 

Just seeing the look of hurt and betrayal on his face made Isabella burst into tears again. But this time they were angry tears. She slammed her hands on the desk and got up.

 

“No! I’m not going to lie to save my job! Fire me, because I wasn’t using any scientific method!” She yelled, tears streaming down her face and sobs escaping her lips. “I wasn’t faking any feelings I have and I’m not gonna sit here and validate you ripping open his trauma year after year!”

 

The figures around the room shifted their attention to Isabella, tilting their heads in an inquisitive manner.

 

The figure on the projector screen sat up straight and nodded. “Dr. Pahlke, are you saying you actually love Dr. Clef and indeed were not using a scientific method to get information from him?”

 

“Yes!” She took Clef’s hand in hers. “I really love this man! I know he was my patient and what we both did was highly unethical, but I’m not going to deny what happened. If that’s disappointing to you, go ahead and fire me! I will not continue to work here on the basis of a lie. I will certainly not continue to work for a foundation that retraumatizes it’s employees rather than helping them get better!”

 

At this point, Clef felt like he was just on an emotional roller coaster and was getting whiplash from every angle. Did she really just throw away her livelihood for him? He was happy that she wasn’t just using him as some kind of experiment, but she’d rather lose her job and admit she loved him. That girl had the sturdiest spine he’s ever seen on a person and if they fire her he is not going to let O5 get away with it. Though all these potential lies and trickery, is this what it feels like when he talks to people?

 

The figures seemed to mutter to themselves as they nodded to each other. The figure in the middle cleared his throat.

 

“Very well, Dr. Pahlke. Is there anything else you’d like to say?”

 

She nodded before kneeling down beside Clef who was still sitting in his chair.

 

“Clef, please do not think for one second that none of this was real. It was very real, especially to me. I know I made you happier and I wish you could see like I see but you made me much happier too. The last few times we were together were some of the happiest times in my life. I know you tried being difficult and you tried to convince yourself love doesn’t exist for you, but it does.” She took his hand in hers. “What your ex did to you was fucking awful. What you had to go through was not fair and it certainly wasn’t your fault. And I also absolutely believe you and the experiences you went through. Alto Clef, I love you. Please don’t forget about me.”

 

They stared at each other for a bit, both of their eyes watery and cheeks stained with tears. A genuine smile spread across his face. No one has ever told him that before. He knew she was human, but this was how a real goddess should be. Kind, caring, empathetic, warm, loving. He took his hand away from hers so he could hold her face instead.

 

“Isabella,” he began, not bothering to fight back the tears at this point. “I love you, too!”

 

He then pulled her into a kiss right in front of the entirety of O5. He slowly took one of his hands off her cheek as he kissed her to flip off the entire room.

 

As they kissed, the entire room erupted in applause, a couple of whistles, and a couple of excited wooh’s. Clef and Isabella broke away from their kiss to turn and look at the O5 holograms absolutely losing their shit like as if they’ve seen the best show of all time.

 

“The experiment was a success!” The figure on the projector clapped his hands together and wiped a tear from his eye presumably.

 

The two doctors just blinked at the screen, absolutely lost. Today had been enough of an emotional roller coaster and a fucking shit fest. What the hell was O5 on about now?

 

After the thunderous applause, the council members returned to more neutral positions. The figure on the screen sat up straight and nodded.

 

“Clef, your attempted suicide and disappearance deeply worried us as you are an incredibly valuable asset to the foundation. Pahlke, your dedication to your work is phenomenal, but you isolated yourself because of it. We brought you guys together under the guise of weekly psychiatric evaluations and therapy hoping you two would hit it off. And here you are! Just like most of us hypothesized!”

 

The two doctors still looked on, absolutely dumbfounded. Clef tilted his head to the side. 

 

“Let me get this straight, you wanted us to go on dates and have feelings for each other?”

 

The entire council nodded in unison.

 

Isabella widened her eyes and pursed her lips in frustration. “So I’m not losing my job and we aren’t in trouble? You made a big dramatic thing about this for nothing?”

 

“Well, not for nothing,” the head figure on the projector began. “We had a goal in mind. We wanted to improve the quality of life for our new and old valuable foundation members. You’re both happier together, right? Now that you’re happier you’ll produce better quality work instead of moping about all day. We gave you some motivation so you can continue to produce good work for us.”

 

The two doctors shook their heads. This was absolutely insane even if it did have some basis in truth. Clef was indeed much happier than he was, but how can he produce good work if they give him nothing to research or even work on?

 

“Well, if you wanted better work, perhaps you could give me some actual meaningful assignments for starters!” Clef complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Agreed, and if you want better work from me maybe have me start researching the anomalies like I was before instead of playing therapist for D-Class and personnel.” Isabella added.

 

“We have some assignments in the works for both of you, but even with the new assignments you are to still be a part of Dr. Ross’s Keter Project.”  The O5 council member spoke.

 

The two doctors groaned.

 

“Really? After he tattled on us like a little bitch?” Clef whined.

 

“You shouldn’t be mad at him. Even if he hadn’t told on you, this was inevitable. He was also worried about Dr. Pahlke’s safety. In fact he begged us not to fire you and to fire Dr. Clef instead for putting you under what he called the ‘Evil Ukulele Spell’”

 

They both laughed at that. Isabella shook her head.

 

“As for the Cornwall incident, Dr. Clef, we will no longer interview you about it every year. Though emotionally charged, Dr. Pahlke has given the assessment that it is much more important for you to heal from your past trauma than to try and get more information on it. So long as you continue to produce good work for us, we will take Dr. Pahlke’s assessment and leave your past in the past.” The O5 council head told him.

 

Dr. Clef nodded. “Thank you. I really appreciate that.”

 

“You are now dismissed. Congratulations on your new relationship! We hope you continue to produce great work!”

 

With that, the projector on the ceiling shut off and all the holograms and images disappeared, leaving Dr. Pahlke and Dr. Clef alone in the dark conference room. They looked at each other before giggling.

 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Isabella laughed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“I don’t know how to feel about being an O5 lab rat in some weird matchmaking game they decided to try,” Clef grinned before giving her a kiss on the forehead. “But I’m glad it happened.”

 

“I am too”

 

“Although, I think we should really thank Dr. Ross…”

 

Isabella gave him a quizzical look. 

 

Clef’s grin grew wider and more mischievous. 

 

Isabella rolled her eyes. “What, you wanna trash his office or something?”

 

“Something like that, wanna help me?” He held his hand out to her, waggling his eyebrows at her.

 

She giggled before taking his hand. “Cause havoc with you? Of course! It’s good for mental health, after all”

 

She gave him a wink before they both got up. They walked over to the conference room door. He opened it for her as they walked down the hallway hand in hand.


End file.
